


Looks like Love

by smhfiction



Series: Looks like... [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AgentCorp, F/F, Falling In Love, Figuring out you're already in love, Fluff, Halloween, More Fluff, Not a James friendly fic, Surprise babies, Tiny amount of Drama with James, Visit from another earth Kara and Alex, christams, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: When Earth Fifteen Kara and Alex pay a visit to Earth One Kara and Alex their lives will never be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Alex smiled and touched Lena’s arm after their latest mission. “Thank you. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You should probably put me on retainer,” Lena joked. “I do have to get back to L-Corp though. Have a good rest of your day, Alex. I’ll see you tomorrow for game night.” She turned to the woman standing beside Alex. “Kara, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.”

Kara pulled Lena into a hug then kissed her on the cheek. “Remember it’s your turn to pick the place.”

“Like I could ever forget.”

They both watched her walk away and when she was out of sight, Kara grabbed Alex’s arm and rushed them into her office. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Alex jerked her arm back and winced. “Be more careful. Fragile human here.”

“You and Lena.”

Alex cut her eyes to Kara. “What are you talking about?” She continued straightening the papers on her desk.

“Are you friends now?” Kara accused. “You don’t even like her.”

The tone of Kara’s voice put Alex on edge and she looked up. “Since when don’t I like her? Lena’s helped the DEO, National City and the world countless times and no one ever thanks her. I did. You should too.”

“I’ll think her later.” Kara glared at her.

“No, Kara. You should thank her as Supergirl. Even though she knows you’re one and the same I’m sure she would like to hear it as Supergirl too.”

“Fine, I’ll fly by later and thank her in the suit. So, you’re defending her suddenly.”

“Yes, I am, and you know it’s not suddenly. I’ve known her for years, Kara. You’re right, Lena is a good person. I know that now and I’ve apologized to her for doubting her. We’re good. Better than good.”

“Better than good,” Kara repeated, stood to her full height and crossed her arms.

Alex placed her hands on her hips. “What’s your problem? You wanted all of us to give her a chance and I did. You’re being a little bit on an asshole right now. Chill out and maybe go eat some donuts.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “Have you been infected with something?”

“What?” Kara spluttered then deflated. “No. It’s just, Lena is my friend, not yours.”

Alex chuckled. “Do you even hear yourself? So, you’re saying Lena and I can’t be friends now?”

“No, of course not, but it’s just weird.”

“If you say so and for the record Lena and I can be friends. That isn’t up to you to decide and what’s weird about it?”

“Everything.” Kara threw her hands up in the air.

Alex tilted her head. “Okay. You and Lena are besties. I’ll just be her liaison with the DEO.”

“Good.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE – One month later--

Kara barrel rolled in the air before flying back down to National City and landing in the alley outside the restaurant she was meeting Alex at. It had been a horrible day at work with Snapper breathing down her neck every hour. He was impossible to please, but thankfully the last article she turned in he hadn’t thrown back in her face. She’d call it a win.

The smells wafting from the all-you-can eat Italian restaurant brought an instant smile to her face and she waved at a waitress when she walked in. At least she hadn’t been banned from this one yet. Alex was waiting for her near the back and waved as she entered. There was already a basket of breadsticks waiting.

Kara grabbed one and bit into the garlicy goodness. “Sooo good.”

“How was work?” Alex sipped her tea.

“Same ole’ stuff. Snapper being Snapper.”

They were both silent as they ate.

After three plates of pasta and two baskets of breadsticks, Kara rubbed her stomach and groaned.

“Full?” Alex asked.

“A good full, though.”

“Oh, no room for dessert, Kara?” Janice, their waitress asked.

Kara’s eyes widened. “I didn’t say that, but can I get it to go?”

“Sure thing.”

Forty minutes later they were both fell out on the couch catching up on their Netflix cue.

“Are we good?” Alex asked.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I worked with Lena yesterday and as we both know you have an issue with us talking.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

“You do.” Alex pointed her spoon at Kara. “I don’t know why, but you do.”

“I may have overreacted, but I still stand by that Lena is my friend first and foremost.” There was just something different with Lena. Having Alex invade their dynamic felt off somehow.

“Whatever.”

“Alex,” Kara whined. “You have your friends let me have mine.”

“Fine.”

Kara was stirring her chocolate cake into a bowl of vanilla ice cream. “You know,” She said pointing her spoon at Alex. “We should do this more often. Since I’ve stepped down from Supergirl work twenty-four seven, you can surely get out of the DEO earlier.”

Seven months ago, she’d talked with Alex about cutting her work back for the DEO. The more she stepped up to fix the cities problems, the more they would start slacking off. She would still patrol once a night and help in extreme and alien situations, but she needed to be allowed some downtime and Alex had been supportive.

Alex, however, had upped her hours at the DEO and it was frustrating that she was working her life away.

“I’ll try.” Alex took a bite of her own ice cream. “Don’t give me that look. I will. I promise. It’s just my dating life sucks and work always takes my mind off those things.” She shrugged.

“I really do understand. I love you, Alex and don’t want you to burn yourself out. You have employees for a reason. Use them. If you can’t trust the people that work for you, then you’ve been a poor teacher. Cat taught me that.”

“You mean, Cat the control freak.” Alex rolled her eyes but settled down to start the next episode. “Are you ready or do you want to lecture me more?”

Kara laughed and had just stuck her spoon for more ice cream when blue lights exploded in her living room and a portal opened.

“What the hell?” Alex jumped up and grabbed her gun before pointing it at the portal. Kara was too stunned to do anything when two people walked through.

No, not just two people, her and Alex, from another universe. Her doppelganger was carrying a small child and two bags. Alex’s doppelganger had pushed what looked like an incubator into the room, carrying two bags.

“Lex, you did it,” Other Kara said. A note of awe in her voice.

“I told you I would, Kara.” She turned toward Alex and Kara. “Now, we don’t have much time. Kara and I are from Earth fifteen.” She sucked in a breath and placed both of her hands on the incubator.

Kara sucked in her own breath when she realized what it was. “Is that a Birthing Matrix?” She looked from one to the other in awe, scrambling off the couch. Ice cream forgotten. She hadn’t seen anything like it since she left Krypton.

“Yes,” Lex said. “Now, our world is falling, and we have to get back to protect it. You’re the first pair of us that we felt we could rely on.” Lex shook her head. “You’re the only pair we felt we could trust. You’re more like us than anyone.”

“Now,” Other Kara said, handing over a sleeping bundle to Earth one Kara. “This is my daughter. Please protect her with your life. Her name is Sadie. My wife is dead and as much as I want to live to watch Sadie grow that’s not going to happen in our world and we both can’t stay here. Please raise her and teach her of our Krypton. She deserves that much. Everything you need to know about her is in the bags, including her birth certificate. This,” she said handing over a flash drive, “All you have to do is insert this into a DEO computer and it will add their births into a legal database. Curtesy of Brainy. There is also formula. Is your Lena alive here?”

“Yes.” Kara accepted the squirming bundle and held her against her chest. It felt so natural it almost brought tears to her eyes. Earth fifteen Kara ran her finger down Sadie’s check then took a step backward.

“Here.” She handed Kara a piece of paper and a small baggie with a blue substance in it. “Give this to your Lena and she’ll be able to make more formula for Sadie. It’s supplemented to meet all of her needs.”

Lex motioned Alex over. “My wife is also dead. She died a fighter.” She ground her teeth together. “I can’t stay here either. Please raise her as if she was your own. We had planned to name her Eleanor. I would appreciate it if you would name her that.”

“You can’t expect us to just believe that,” Alex spluttered. “You could be anyone.”

“But, we’re not,” Lex said. “We’re you, just from another earth and before you ask, no, I wasn’t married to Maggie. This baby was the product of a love I didn’t expect but will hold in my heart until the day I die.”

“Then why are you just leaving them with us?” Alex walked up to the incubator and gasped at the almost fully-grown fetus floating in a milky white substance.

Kara joined her. “How long until the baby’s ready?”

Lex answered. “Three and a half weeks. Maybe sooner.” She glanced at her watch and looked at Earth fifteen Kara. “We need to go.”

“Wait,” Kara said when Lex activated the portal. “Who are your wives? Should we let them know?”

“You can let them know if you want to, but you don’t have to. We just want you two to raise them and we’re confident you will. Please take care of our babies.” With that her and Kara walked through the portal and left a stunned duo behind them.

“Kara, what the hell just happened?” Alex walked around the incubator and reached out to touch something when Kara slapped her hand away.

“Don’t touch anything.” Kara proceeded to touch several buttons while balancing Sadie against her shoulder.

“Why do you get to touch things?”

“Because I know what I’m doing. Oh.”

“Oh. Oh, what?”

Kara looked down at the names on the screen. That wasn’t what she had been expecting and for some reason she just couldn’t see it. “Oh, I just realized who your wife was in the other universe.”

“Oh, really. Who?” Alex tried to look around her arm.

“You sure you want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Lena,” Kara said, turning to face Alex.

“As in Lena Luthor? The woman you don’t think I can be a friend too? We were married and had a baby? That Lena?”

Kara rolled her eyes, then turned back to the machine and scanned the screen to make sure everything was working the way it was supposed to. She frowned when another screen popped up.

“What? What’s that look for. Is she okay?” Alex bit her lip and looked down at the baby.

“She’s fine, but this birthing matrix is even more advanced than the ones we had on Krypton. Whoever built it is a genius and coming from me that’s saying something.”

“So, she’s okay.”

“Alex.” Kara slipped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. “She’s perfect. Your daughter is perfect. Now, I’m going to go set down and look through Sadie’s bags, so I can figure out who my wife was.”

“You don’t seem to concerned about being married to a woman,” Alex said, from Eleanor’s side.

“You know I’m bi. It’s not that much of a stretch.” Kara sat on the couch and laid Sadie down and unbundled her from the blanket she was wrapped in. She gasped when she got a good look at her and knew exactly who her other mother was.

“What?” Alex was by her side in an instant. “Oh, my. She’s gorgeous Kara.”

Blonde curls surround a cherub face with a slightly curved nose and a smile played on her lips even though she was fast asleep. She was dressed in a polar bear onesie.

“She is. Wow. Alex, what are we going to do?”

Alex knelt by the couch and took Kara’s hands. “I don’t know. Do you…do you not want her?”

“Oh, Rao, of course I do. I never thought this would be a possibility. Add to that the fact that I found someone to spend my life with and we loved each other to create her. It gives me hope, Alex. So much hope.”

“Okay.”

“What about you. How are you going to raise a baby?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe you’re right and it’s time I started cutting back on my hours. Don’t give me that look. Giving more responsibilities to others. We need to get them to the DEO and checked out.”

“No.”

“Kara.”

“No, Alex. My daughter is not going to be poked and prodded. Not with all the unrest going on right now and with Haley.” There was too much hate toward Supergirl and aliens in general for Kara to trust the DEO, at least a hundred percent.

“You do make a good point.” Alex pulled one of Sadie’s bag beside them and unzipped it while Kara stared at Sadie. She pulled out a small photo album. “Well, I have to say that’s not much of a shock. Do you want to see your wedding picture?”

Kara held out her hand but kept her eyes on Sadie. It wasn’t hard to tell where Sadie got her hair or her nose and chin. She would know them anywhere. One glance at the picture confirmed it for her. On Earth fifteen she was married to Cat Grant.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Alex said.

“You know I’ve always had a crush on her.”

“Still.”

Kara picked Sadie up and allowed her to curl into her chest. She kissed the top of her head. “Anything that says how old she is?”

“Let me see.” Alex riffled through a folder. “Almost twenty-eight months. Oh, this is interesting. You changed your name when you got married. Kara Grant. Has a nice ring to it?”

Kara hummed, then yanked the bag out of Alex’s hand. “Go look through your own bag.”

“Okay.” Alex stood, pushed the incubator closer to the couch and grabbed both bags before sitting down on the couch. “Are you going to tell Cat?”

“Are you going to tell Lena? Though she’s with James and I really don’t see how you two would get along long enough to raise a baby.” Kara knew she was being an ass, but this was not the news she’d expected to hear today. She couldn’t be that off about Alex and Lena, could she?

“Thinks for the vote of confidence, Kara and I don’t know.”

“No, I’m not going to tell Cat.”

“Why?”

“Because, I fly by her apartment once a week just to make sure they’re okay and every time for the last two months she’s had the same man over and she seems happy, Alex. I can’t disrupt her life. Not for this. Technically, Sadie isn’t her daughter.” It was a week excuse but for now, it was what she was going with.

“They’re not ours either.”

“Maybe not, but their parents have entrusted their care to us and right now that’s all that matters. Cat doesn’t even live in the city. Besides, she once said she was happy with just Adam and Carter. She doesn’t want any more kids. Not at her age. Why not tell Lena?” Even though she agreed she wanted to hear Alex’s reasoning.

“Because she’s happy with James. I don’t want to throw a wrench into her life and that’s what this will do. Besides, I don’t even know if she wants kids. I don’t want to put any pressure on her. That wouldn’t be fair to her. Eleanor isn’t her responsibility.”

“She does want kids, and as her friend I would know that.” Kara ignored the glare Alex sent her way. “You’re going with Eleanor?”

“Yes. It fits her.” Alex opened a photo album. “And it’s the least I can do for her.”

“Oh, they look happy.” That was an understatement. The Alex in the photos, with her arms around Lena was the happiest she’s ever seen her. Even when she was with Maggie. “Have you ever thought about Lena like that?” Maybe she shouldn’t have been so hard on Alex. Her and Lena did get along well, maybe that’s what bothered her so much.

Alex ran her finger over the faces in the photos. “No, I haven’t.”

She wasn’t sure she believed her but let it go. “So, I guess it’s just you and me then?”

“Seems that way.” Alex jumped up when the incubator started beeping. “What’s happening?”

“Alex, it’s fine. That happens from time to time. It’s just adjusting the minerals in the fluid. She’s fine.”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “Where are we going to keep the incubator?”

“I…” That thought hadn’t crossed her mind. “What am I supposed to do with Sadie?” She took a deep breath before panicking.

“You told me last week you have plenty of personal days built up at Cat-Co and there’s no way Lena would deny them.”

Alex was right but talking about taking a month off and taking a month off were two different things. “Maybe I should call her. The incubator can’t stay at your apartment, since you work so much, and it would be alone, and it can’t stay at the DEO, maybe Lena has someplace secured we can take it. Even though my apartment is an option, it’s not secure enough, even with me her.” She would never forgive herself if something happened to Eleanor in her care.

“You promise not to tell her she’s Eleanor’s other mom?”

“Alex, I promise. Here,” She handed over Sadie. “Take your niece and I’ll call her.” Alex gladly took the sleeping baby. Kara picked up her phone and walked up to the incubator. She dialed Lena’s number and stared down at her niece. Wow. She had a niece and a daughter. Lena picked up on the third ring. How crazy was her life?

“Lena, hey.”

“Kara, is everything all right?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you had time to come over. There’s something I need to talk to you about. It’s personal and business.”

“Oh. Hold on.”

In the distance Kara could make out James asking where she was going. “Shit.”

“What?” Alex said, but Kara waved her off. She might not have thought James was right for Lena, but she didn’t want to intentionally sabotage their date.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Lena, I’m sorry. So, sorry.”

“Whatever for?”

“I forgot it was your date night with James.” Alex’s eyes widened, and she mouthed for Kara to let her go.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Really, Lena. It can wait. We can talk at lunch.”

“All right. I’ll meet you at Cat-Co.”

Kara bit her lip. “Actually, I’m not going to be able to come in tomorrow. That’s what I needed to talk to you about, but, like I said, it can wait. Please enjoy your date with James.”

“Kara, wait. Now I know something’s wrong. Please talk to me.”

“Lee, you’ve been talking about this date with him for the past three days. Go enjoy yourself and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Before Lena could answer Kara hung up. “I can’t believe I forgot that.”

“Well, we have had an eventful night.” Alex handed Sadie over.

“What?” Kara scrunched her nose up.

“Your daughter pooped.”

“At least we know she works.”

A few minutes later, Kara was holding a clean, smiling and laughing Sadie. “Look at you.”

“Mama.” Sadie made grabby motions with her hands then placed a sloppy kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara hugged her tight and gave Alex a teary look. “That’s right. I’m your mama.” The connection to Sadie was so instantaneous it made her heart hurt.

“Kara, it says in her book that it’s time for her to eat. I’m going to grab one of these canisters and make her up a bottle.”

“We’ll help.” Kara didn’t want to miss a minute of this. She’d only had Sadie for an hour, but she couldn’t imagine her life without her. The thought gave her a moment of pause. Maybe she should tell Cat? She’d have to think about it some more. She’d just joined Alex at the sink when her head whipped around, and her eyes widened. “Oh, Rao.”

“What now?” Alex carefully measured out the cream powder into the bottle.

“Lena’s on her way up.”

“Of course, she is. It says to zap it once, at half power, whatever that means, and not to put in the microwave.”

Kara did as told, then Alex tested the milk on her arm. “Good to go.”

While Alex cleaned up, Kara gave an eager Sadie the bottle. “She’s getting out of the elevator.”

“Well, go let her in.”

“You sure?”

“Kara, she came all this way on date night. Go let her in.” Alex shooed her away. “It’s not like we can hide the two of them.

“You’re right, but if James shows up, I don’t want him to know about them yet.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone always puts him on a pedestal, but I don’t agree with a lot of the choices he’s made recently. I don’t want him to know about her yet.” He had been letting his ego shine through more recently and it wasn’t an attractive look. His attitude had been declining as well. He wasn’t the same man she first met.

“Okay and we’re going to talk about him later.”

“You’re staying?”

“Of course, I am. Now go.”

“I had hoped you would.” At the knock on the door, she made her way over, took a deep breath, then opened it and allowed Lena in. “You didn’t have to come over.”

“Of course, I did, there was…”

Kara fidgeted while Lena stared at her and Sadie then her gaze traced to Alex, who waved at her from the couch, then to the incubator beside Alex.

“I take it this is what you wanted to talk about?” Lena set her coat and purse on the island then approached Kara. “Who’s this?”

Kara chuckled. “Funny you should ask that.” She took a deep breath. “See…it all started with a portal opening.”

“Doesn’t it always,” Alex threw in, and Lena chuckled. “Kara, Lena come sit and we’ll talk, but Lena, Kara was right, you didn’t have to come over tonight.”

Lena waved her off. “I knew Kara wouldn’t have called unless it was important.”

“But still, it was your date night with James,” Alex said.

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Let’s talk about all of this.”

Kara’s head turned toward the door and she rolled her eyes. “Alex, I don’t want him in here right now. Can you get rid of him?”

“Sure.” Alex stood and headed to the door, then walked out.

“He’s getting on the elevator.”

“Who?” Lena asked.

Kara adjusted Sadie then answered her. “James.”

Lena sighed. “I told him not to come over. It would be nice if he would actually listen to me for once. I can get rid of him if you want.”

“Alex is handling it.” Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena. “Things not going good for you two?”

“It’s complicated.” Kara pointed at Sadie. “Point taken,” Lena conceded.

“You don’t have to talk about it unless you want to,” Kara said, adjusting Sadie.

“It’s just the reality of being with him isn’t what I expected. We don’t see eye to eye on a lot of issues and while I should be finding time for us to be together, I instead find excuses to stay away from him. I’m not sure it’s going to work. I think I enjoy the idea of being with him rather than actually be with him.”

Kara tired not to show her shock, but this was, maybe, good news. Maybe this way Alex would feel comfortable telling Lena about the baby and she would try to warm to the idea of them being friends and would work on them, maybe, being something more. “I’m sorry. From experience the more you stay in a relationship that isn’t working the harder it will be. For both of your sakes, it might be better to let it go.”

“I know. I know. It’s just I’ve put so much of my time into it.”

“Lena, you deserve to be happy with someone that you love and want to be with. If that’s not James, that’s okay. I only want what’s best for you. No matter who that is. Alex is coming back.”

A few minutes later, Alex walked back in. “Everything okay?” Kara asked.

“I…you didn’t listen?” Alex walked to the incubator.

“No, Lena and I were talking. Alex, what’s wrong?”

“He didn’t want to leave. I had to force him to. He was quite insistent that he wanted to talk with you, Lena.”

“He’s been doing that more and more,” Lena said and stood. “I just told Kara I don’t think it’s going to work with him. Things have changed, and I honestly could never see myself with him in the future. It’s best to end it now. I’m sure, with the right woman, he’ll be a good father, but not to my kids.”

Alex turned and looked at Kara then Lena. “So, you’re going to break up with him?”

“I have to. I don’t like the way I’ve been avoiding him. It’s not healthy or fair to either one of us.” She walked up to Alex and looked inside the incubator. “Oh.”

“This is Eleanor,” Alex said softly.

“Eleanor?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two going to tell me what’s going on?” Her eyes never left the baby, while Kara was telling the story. “That’s amazing. So, Sadie is your daughter, and Eleanor is Alex’s?”

“Yes.” Kara stood and joined them after burping Sadie.

“You left out who their other mothers were? I’m sure that was on purpose,” Lena said, eyeing them both.

“It was,” Kara said.

“Okay. What do you need from me?”

Kara wasn’t surprised Lean didn’t press for more, that’s one of the things she loved about her. Alex placed her hand on the incubator. “We need a safe place that we can keep the incubator. The baby is to be born in three weeks. Do you have someplace we can keep her safe. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

Lena nodded then seemed to make her mind up. “I have a safe room in my penthouse. If you’re comfortable with her there we can set her up in there.”

Alex bit her lip.

“What is it, Alex?” Lena asked.

“Would it be okay if I visited her?”

“Alex, of course, you can visit her. If you wanted you could stay with me until the baby is born. I can already tell how attached to her you are. She’ll be safe there. Kara, what did you need?”

That was such a Lena thing to do and Kara knew she was going to have to let her jealousy of Lena and Alex’s friendship go. “My personal time off. I think I have a month built up. I know it’s such short notice, but I could really use it. I have to get a place set up for Sadie, and childcare. Oh, Rao, I need to make a list.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s arm. “Kara, I’ll take care of it. If you need more time let me know.”

Kara’s eyes tracked to Alex when she sighed. She knew she was going to tell her even before she opened her mouth.

“Lena,” Alex said. “There’s something you should know.” She rocked back on her heels and crossed her arms.

“Okay,” Lena said slowly.

“Kara, can you bring me Eleanor’s photo album?”

“Sure.” Kara walked back to the couch and picked it up. Alex held it tightly in her hands. Kara cooed to Sadie as Alex worked things out in her mind.

“Kara, can you bring up Eleanor’s parents’ names on the screen?”

“I can.” Kara brought it up and stepped back. Alex and Lena seemed to be in a staring contest.

“Here.” Alex handed the album to Lena, who held it but didn’t open it. “Eleanor is our baby. Or rather, Earth fifteen’s Alex and Lena’s baby. We were married on the other earth.” Alex turned her eyes to the baby.

Lena fiddled with the album and opened the cover and Kara heard her suck in a breath, then Lena was staring at the screen. “Lena Luthor-Danvers. Alex Luthor-Danvers. Well, that I had not been expecting.” She stared down at Eleanor. “You weren’t going to tell me.”

“No,” Alex whispered.

“Why?” the hurt was evident in Lena’s voice.

“Because we thought you were happy with James and we didn’t want to rock that boat. We want you to be happy and I wasn’t even sure you wanted kids. I, also, didn’t want you to feel responsible for a baby that, technically, isn’t yours? I was wrong and I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Alex said.

“The baby’s not technically yours either,” Lena said.

“No, but the Alex from the other world entrusted her to my care.”

They all stood in silence until the machine beeped again. Alex reached out and touched Lena’s hand when her eyes widened. “It’s okay. Kara said it’s just the machine adjusting the fluid for the baby.”

“Okay.” Lena took a step back. “So, do you not want me to be a part of her life? Is it because of my last name?”

“If that’s something you want I would be fine with it. I don’t want you to rush into this decision though. Please just think it over. I want her to have two parents that love her unconditionally and no it’s not because you’re a Luthor. You’re a good person, Lena. Of that I’m sure of. I just didn’t want to disrupt your life.”

“And you will love her unconditionally even though she’s mine?”

“Yes.”

Lena nodded and walked back up to the incubator. “How long did you say she had?”

“Around three weeks.”

The was a moment of silence but Lena seemed sure when she spoke, her eyes never leaving the baby. “I want to be in her life, but I’m not sure to what extent yet.”

“Okay. Hey.” Alex placed her hand over Lena’s. “Take your time. We have some to spare.”

Lena chuckled. “Not much.”

“In the meantime, Kara can you fly Eleanor to Lena’s?” Alex asked.

Kara bounced a laughing Sadie on her waist. “I can.”

“I don’t mean to bring this up and I know it’s your life, Lena.”

“Alex, just spit it out.”

“Does James have a key to your place? Please, I only ask because we don’t want anyone to know about the babies yet and if he can just walk in maybe we should find someplace else for her.”

“He doesn’t. He’s asked, but I’ve never felt comfortable giving him one.”

“I have one,” Kara said.

“Yes, you do,” Lena said. “We’ve had our differences, Kara, but you’re my best friend and I trust you with my life.”

“I feel the same.” Take that Alex, Kara thought, then felt bad because there wasn’t anything wrong with what was happening. She just never thought of Alex and Lena like that.

“Good, now, can I hold her?”

“Yes.” Kara handed over Sadie who seemed to be even more comfortable in Lena’s arms then Alex’s.

“Lee.” Sadie made grabby hands and settled into Lena’s arms.

“She loves you,” Kara said.

“She doesn’t even know me.”

“Lena,” Kara said. “That’s not true. On the other earth, you were her aunt and have been there since the beginning. The other Alex and Lena had been married for five years. She knows you.”

“I guess so.” Lena settled on the couch. “Are you going to tell me who the other you was married too?”

“I…” Kara settled down on the couch and told Lena.

“Are you not going to tell her about Sadie?”

“Like Alex, I don’t want to interrupt her life. She’s in a relationship and happy. I don’t think she would take this well.” She was scared to even think about her and Cat being together. She had a feeling Cat wouldn’t take it well. It made her happy that on Earth fifteen her and Cat were happy and in love.

Lena stared down into Sadie’s face. “If I can be so blunt. It’s going to be hard to hide it from her if you ever run into her Kara. Sadie looks like Cat.” Lena shot her a knowing gaze.

“She does,” Alex agreed.

“I know, but Cat’s happy and I don’t want to stir up her life.”

“How do you know she’s happy?” Lena asked, bouncing Sadie on her knee, who was giggling and clapping her hands together. “Look at me. It’s easy to hide behind a smile.”

“I fly by there once a week and for the past couple of months the same man has been there. She smiles a lot and laughs a lot and Carter seems to like him. I overheard her once saying she didn’t want any more kids.”

“Kara, before a few minutes ago, I wasn’t sure where my life was headed.” She swung her gaze to Alex. “I don’t need time to think. I want to do this with you. I’m not sure how it’s going to work, but she deserves both of us, considering her parents died to give her a better life.”

“I would actually like that. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, we’ll just have to figure things out while Eleanor is still in there.”

Kara hugged them both. “I’m so happy for you both. You’re going to make great mothers. You just wait. Eleanor is very lucky to have you both. Friends raise kids together all the time.”

“And,” Alex said, “If you decided to stay with James, we’ll still work something out. I don’t want to dictate your life. I just don’t want him to think he would be a father figure to her. I don’t want that. We’re her parents.”

“Alex, I am breaking up with him and I don’t plan on getting back with him. You don’t have to worry about that. Besides, with work and now a new baby, I’m not going to have time to date and you know what, that’s just fine.”

“I’m just a little stressed.” Alex stood and started pacing.

“I can tell.”

Kara just set back and watched them. Alex had Lena to help with Eleanor and Kara didn’t know how she was going to do it by herself. Alex was supposed to stay with her tonight, but if they were moving Eleanor than Alex would stay with her.

“Kara, something wrong?” Lena frowned.

“I…it’s just, Alex was supposed to spend the night with me.”

“Oh, Kara, you know you’re welcome to stay at my penthouse to. I have three guest rooms.”

“Do you really want us to invade your space?” Kara threw out. She knew she was welcome, but Alex was a new entity.

“I really wouldn’t mind. Eleanor will be safe, and everyone will be comfortable while we come up with a plan and it will give us time to get your apartment baby ready.” Lena kissed Sadie’s cheek. “Does she have her powers yet?”

“No,” Alex answered, then held up a notebook. “The other Kara was a very detailed notetaker. Oh, it does say Sadie doesn’t do well if she eats donuts.”

Kara gasped. “It does not.” She took the notebook from Alex. “Oh, Rao. She can’t have donuts. My poor baby.” She held out her hands and Sadie gladly went to her. “We’ll figure something out. Maybe your Aunt Lena can.”

Lena rolled her eyes but didn’t object. “I hate to cut this short, but if we’re going to move all of you in, it’s best to do it sooner rather than later. It’s already nine.”

“I agree.” Alex stood and gathered all of Eleanor’s things. “How about we do this. Lena, you can take Sadie and Eleanor’s things. I’ll head home and put a couple of bags together and meet you at your house, then Kara can fly Sadie, then Eleanor over.”

“Or,” Lena said. “I can take the girls bags and Kara’s with me, along with Sadie, and then you can meet me at my apartment and Kara can fly Eleanor over.”

Kara bit her lip. “That’s a good plan. Let me fly out and get Sadie a car seat, then we’ll be good to go. I’ll also make sure James isn’t waiting for us.”

“Sounds good.”

An hour later, Kara was landing on Lena’s balcony with Eleanor. Thirty minutes after that, their bags were in their rooms, Sadie was fast asleep in her new portable crib, that Kara had picked up and Eleanor was tucked into the safe room. The only issue was that the safe room was right off Lena’s bedroom, but Lena had assured Alex that she was welcome to check on the baby any time of the night that she wanted to. That her bedroom door would be unlocked.

As Kara laid in bed, with one hand on Sadie’s crib, her ears reached out to the one person they shouldn’t have. Cat’s heart beat was steady, indicating she was fast asleep, but it was the heart beat next to hers that would keep Kara awake at night. Her feelings for Cat ran deep, but she could never admit that out loud, not to anyone. Especially not to Cat. No, she would have to be enough for Sadie, because she was the only option available.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex couldn’t sleep. She lay awake for at least an hour after going into bed before getting up and walking to Lena’s bedroom. It felt invasive to just let herself in, but the door was unlocked, so she walked in, without looking at the bed and walked straight to Eleanor’s room. She stopped at the open door. They had decided to keep it open, because they could shut it with the touch of a button if danger happened to occur.

Alex knew Kara wasn’t sold on her and Lena being friends, but things were out of her control and she liked Lena. They had a lot in common and Kara would just have to live with it. Lena was the mother of her daughter and they would be spending time together. A lot of time.

“You can come in?” Lena’s voiced drifted to her and Alex walked into the room where Lena was sitting in a chair in front of the incubator. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

Alex checked on the baby before sitting in the seat beside Lena’s. “It’s unreal.”

“I know.”

Seeing Lena in a pair of sleep pants, probably from Kara considering they were covered in puppies and an NCU t-shirt, put her at ease. No matter how much money Lena had, she had never treated Alex with anything other than respect. “Not just Eleanor, but the fact that on earth fifteen we’re both dead.”

“That too.”

“I could tell in the other Alex’s eyes that there wasn’t any hope for their world and she said she didn’t want to live without her wife. She was ready.”

“I can’t imagine loving someone that much.”

“I’m not even sure I loved Maggie like that.” Alex set the rocker into motion. “We’re going to have a daughter in less than a month, Lena. A little person that is going to depend on us for everything. It’s what I’ve always wanted but it scares me.”

“It’s certainly not how I expected tonight to go.” She sipped her tea.

“I hope I didn’t pressure you about your relationship with James. That was never my intention.”

“You didn’t. It’s not working out. I tried, probably longer than I should have. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy our time together, but I don’t want to spend all my time with him, like he does with me. I would rather spend my time at work, or in the lab, or with Kara. I think we will be better off as friends. I shouldn’t have lead him on. He’s not going to take the break up well.”

“It’s not about him. I’ve learned you have to make decisions about your life, not anyone else’s, no matter how much it hurts.”

“I’ve invited him to my office tomorrow for lunch. I’m going to do it then.”

“Kara and I will be waiting for you with ice cream.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence. “You really don’t mind us staying, because it feels like an intrusion.” She’d never been here before, but Kara had been right at home. It just let her know how close Lena and Kara were.

“It is an intrusion, but I don’t mind. I invited you both and I know you want to spend as much time with her as possible.”

“I do. I also have so much I have to do at my apartment.” Alex ran her fingers down her face.

Lena turned to her. “Where are you going to put her? Your apartment isn’t that big.”

“I don’t know. I was going to start looking for another place.” She didn’t really have the money for a bigger place, but she would look anyway.

“Look, I don’t know you as well as I know Kara, but we’ve found ourselves in a unique situation and I also know I’ll only have a limited amount of time to spend with Eleanor, but I know of a way I can expand on that.”

Alex nodded for her to go on.

“Why don’t you just move in here. Here me out. I’m not talking about forever, but it will give you time to save some money and it will give us both the time we need to bond with her.”

She had a feeling that’s what she was going to suggest. “I know it’s the best solution but let me think about it.”

“Take all the time you need.”

An hour later, Lena stood and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m going to bed but spend as much time as you want with her.”

“Thanks.” Alex only spent a few more minutes with her before walking out, bypassing her room and heading to Kara’s. Kara was fast asleep with her hand securely on Sadie’s crib. Alex crawled into bed with her and slid under the covers. As soon as she closed her eyes she was fast asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara floated around Lena’s living room with Sadie lying on her chest fast asleep. She had been fussy all morning and it was the only way to calm her down. Alex had left two hours ago to go shopping for things they would need for Sadie and Kara knew by now Lena would be having an early lunch with James.

She refrained from listening in to their conversation. Alex had already spoken to her subordinates that morning and had given them more responsibilities. Kara could see a weight lift off her shoulders. It was nice to see. Haley hadn’t made agreed with Alex’s assessment. Kara hoped she wasn’t going to be a problem.

When she knew Sadie was settled, she floated to Eleanor’s room to check on her. When she was satisfied she floated back into the living room and settled down on the couch, trying not to jostle Sadie to much. She’d just closed her eyes when there was a knock on the door. Lena hadn’t told her she was expecting anyone. Kara glanced at the door and almost had a heart attack with who was standing on the other side of the door. Cat was standing outside Lena’s door. How the hell did she get to National City so fast?

Kara grabbed her phone and sent off a quick text to Lena who texted back that she didn’t know she was coming, but that she could get rid of her, but Kara texted no, that she would talk with her.

Kara stood and deposited Sadie in her crib, then walked to the door. Rao. She’d dressed in sweats and a tank top that morning and didn’t feel like changing. Cat would have to deal with it. Sadie had been fussy all night and for someone who didn’t get tired often, she was tired.

She just did remember to grab her glasses, then opened the door before Cat could knock again.

“Well, you weren’t who I was expecting to answer the door,” Cat said, striding past Kara.

“If you wanted Lena, you would have gone to L-Corp or texted her, Cat. What are you doing here?”

Cat’s eyes swept over the are then zeroed in on the crib. Before she could reach it, Kara was standing in front of her and pushing her back from Sadie.

“I just got her to sleep, please don’t wake her.”

Cat arched her brow. “You do have that look of being woken up by a crying baby.” She peeked into the crib, then hummed. “I know Kryptonians have amazing abilities, but I didn’t think creating a baby overnight was one of them.” She walked to the couch and sat down. “Have a seat, Kara.”

This was weird, but she did as Cat asked. What was she doing here? Who told Cat she was here? Kara averted her eyes, because Cat was breathtaking, even if she was just wearing a pair of black slacks and a baby blue sweater.

“I just happened to be in town and as I was wrapping up a phone call from James, he informed me that you were taking a leave of absence. At least a month. I had him repeat himself just to make sure I had heard him correctly. I wasn’t sure what had possessed you to do such a foolish thing, but now I understand.”

She must have taken the red eye to get here. “James has a big mouth.” Now she knew it was the right thing to do, not letting him know about the kids. “And before you ask, no he doesn’t know about Sadie.”

Cat took in Kara’s fidgeting hands. “You know, Sadie was the name I’d decided to name my daughter if I ever had one.”

Because, of course, it was, Kara thought. What even was her life? “Wow. That’s amazing, Mrs. Cat. Cat. Mrs. Grant.” Kara laughed, then adjusted her glasses. “What a coincidence.”

“It is.” Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Grant.”

“Kara, you can call me Cat.”

“Okay, Cat. I’m fine. I just needed some time off for both Sadie and I to get used to each other and figure out our routine.” She had to keep reminding herself that Cat was in a relationship and even if she wasn’t there was no way Cat would ever want her. She wasn’t going to bring up how Cat knew she was at Lena’s penthouse. Some things were better left unsaid.

“Kara, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but I’m a pretty good listener.”

Kara leaned forward and slipped her glasses off before running her hands down her face. Looking up was the wrong decision because Cat was looking at her with such a soft look on her face it was almost Kara’s undoing. Cat was such a good mom to Carter and had become a friend to Adam. She was an amazing woman and mother and an extraordinary businesswoman. She was an inspiration to millions of people and she would be an excellent mother to Sadie.

But, she couldn’t bring herself to disrupt Cat’s life, not now that she was happy.

“So, what have you been up to?” Kara asked.

“You don’t know?” Cat sat back and crossed her legs.

“No.” Kara mimicked Cat’s position. There was no way she was going to admit to spying on the other woman.

“Because a certain hero in red and blue flies by my apartment once a week.” Cat mimicked flying with her hand.

Kara turned from Cat’s gaze.

“Why don’t you ever stop?”

“Seriously? Why in the world would you want me to stop for? There was no way I was going interrupt you. Good grief, Cat.” Kara narrowed her eyes at Cat. Maybe she was infected with something. She was acting weird and that was saying a lot.

“Why not?” Cat insisted. She kept stealing glances at Sadie.

“Cat, there was no way I was going to interrupt you and your boyfriend.”

Cat sighed. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. But you must know, I would never put your life in danger. I would never give away your secret identity.”

And there it was. Cat was in a relationship. No, she knew she wouldn’t be telling her about Sadie. “Cat, I know that. It just seemed inappropriate.”

“Then why do you fly by?”

“I’ve lost a lot of people in my life and I just want to make sure the people I care about are fine. I’m sorry if it bothers you. I can stop.”

“You don’t have to stop, but next time you fly by stop. We can have dinner together. I know Carter would love to see you again.”

“I don’t want to interrupt family time, Cat.” In fact, she did not want to have to set through a meal with _him._

“I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.”

“I doubt I’ll be doing flybys as often. Not with Sadie. I was going to ask James if I could work part-time from home, but we’ll see.”

“Kara, Robert won’t be there. It’ll just be Carter and I.”

“Oh, maybe. I’ll have to plan it with Alex.” Kara stood when Sadie whimpered and scooped her into her arms. “It’s okay.”

“Mama.” Sadie snuggled into Kara’s arms then turned her head toward Cat and perked up. “Mommy.” She made grabby hands at Cat and Kara turned her away at Cat’s wide-eyed look.

Kara cursed her life. Of course, if Sadie knew who she was she would know who Cat was. She’d known Lena and Alex. She would blame her overlooking the obvious on being so tired. “That’s not mommy, sweetheart.”

“Mommy.” Sadie sniffled and buried her head into Kara’s neck.

“Shh.”

“Kara,” Cat said, stand and approaching them. “Why did she call me that?”

Kara turned away from her. “Please, Cat, I don’t want to confuse her. Just give me a few minutes to get her back to sleep.” Kara grabbed a hold of the crib but stopped when Cat placed her hand over Kara’s.

“Tell me,” she insisted.

Kara sighed, but turned around and had Cat back up. “It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“Well.” Kara sat down. She knew she didn’t have a choice, so she told Cat what had happened. “Kind of unbelievable, huh?” This wasn’t at all what she had planned.

“And where do I fit in?”

“You’re a smart woman, Cat.”

She glanced at Sadie. “I want to hear it from you.”

Kara picked up the photo album beside her and tossed it to Cat. “Everything you want to know is in there.”

“Kara, you know I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Fine. The me from earth fifteen was married to you and Sadie was their daughter. The other Kara entrusted me with her care. She looked devastated when she told us about losing her wife and it wasn’t hard to tell that she didn’t want to give Sadie up, but knew it was the only way to keep her safe. I promised her I would raise Sadie as she was my own.” Kara tightened her hold on the little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

Cat looked stunned which was a reasonable response, Kara figured.

“Let me get this straight. We were married on earth fifteen and Sadie is our daughter?”

“That sums it up.”

“I see, and you weren’t going to tell me?” Cat pursed her lips.

Kara turned her eyes back to Cat’s. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Why? You don’t think I had a right to know I have a daughter?”

Oh, Cat was pissed. “Technically, she’s not yours.”

“Or yours.”

“Cat, you’re happy. Every time I flew by your apartment you’re with Robert and you were happy. Smiling and laughing. I didn’t want to mess that up for you. I don’t know him, and I won’t have him around my daughter,” Kara stated firmly. “That’s final.”

Cat clenched her fists. “You had no right to make that decision for me. How dare you.”

“Yes, I did, but her mother told me it was my choice whether or not I told you. I believe she knew I wasn’t with you and Alex wasn’t with Lena.”

“Wait, what do they have to do with this?”

Kara stood and motioned for Cat to follow her than explained about Eleanor.

Cat gazed at Eleanor. “This is how Sadie was conceived?”

“Yes. Eleanor will be born in a few weeks.”

“And it’s safe?”

“Very.”

Cat looked from Eleanor to Sadie, who was looking back at her. Cat reached out and moved the curls from Sadie’s face.

“I wasn’t going to tell you, but you know now. I don’t have a problem with you being in her life, but I love National City and I’m not moving and I don’t want to ship her across the country to spend time with you. I’m not trying to be difficult, but I want her to have a stable life. And parents who want and love her.”

“I see, and you don’t want that to be me. Afraid what the media might say?” Cat huffed.

“No, I honestly never thought it would matter. I haven’t talked with you in a year and I wasn’t sure we would again. Cat, it’s not like we’ve kept in touch. You have your life and I have mine, which happens to include Sadie now.”

Cat lead the way out of the room and back into the living room. She sat down and motioned for Kara to do the same.

It wasn’t Kara’s intention to hurt Cat, but that’s exactly what she had done. “Look, I don’t want this to be hard. Lena and Alex have agreed to raise Eleanor together. I believe Alex is going to move in here, so they can experience the beginning of her life together. We can’t do that, but you’re welcome to be in her life, in any capacity that you want. I don’t want to force anything on you, Cat. You have to want this.”

“Can I hold her?”

Kara kissed Sadie on the head then handed her to Cat.

“Hello, Sadie.”

“Mommy.” Sadie giggled and accepted. Cat’s hug, before snuggling down in her arms. Cat rested her chin on the top of Sadie’s head and looked at Kara. “Will she have powers?”

“Probably, but they haven’t started to show. That’s why I don’t want her around Robert. I don’t know him or what he would do if Sadie showed her powers with him. She’s my number one priority right now.”

“Don’t trust my judgement, Kara?”

“On this matter, no,” Kara stated firmly. “If you want to be in her life, I want to meet him, but that can wait. I want to get to know her first.” Kara watched as Sadie gripped Cat’s shirt, her thousand-dollar shirt, in her fist. Cat didn’t seem to mind and rubbed her hand down Sadie’s back, who was fast falling asleep. “How did you do that? I couldn’t get her to fall asleep?” Cat was a natural at everything, it seemed.

“Babies can read our emotions, and you seem on edge.”

“Oh.” She ran her fingers through her hair. That meant Cat wasn’t. “I know I’m going to mess up, but I want this. I want her. I’ve had her for less than a day and I’m already in love with her.”

“Well, I have you beat then because I’ve known her less than an hour and I’m already in love with her.” Cat sighed. “Kara, I’m too old to be a mother again. I don’t care what the papers say. You probably won’t get a chance to meet Robert, because If I choose to be her mother, he won’t stick around. He has three grown children and four grandchildren, and he doesn’t want any more kids.” She tightened her hold on Sadie, who was sleeping comfortably.

“I’m sorry, Cat.”

Cat dismissed her. “I’m too young to be a grandmother anyway and two of his kids hate me. Besides, Carter only tolerates him for my sake. It’s nice not to be lonely, but you can only kid yourself for so long.”

“That’s what Lena said about James.”

“She’s right.”

Kara looked at her phone.

“Expecting someone.”

“Well, Alex should have been here by know.” She tightened the hold on her phone almost to the point of breaking it.

“Where is she?”

“Lena and I made a list and Alex went shopping.”

“You sent Alex to shop with two lists for baby supplies, by herself?”

Kara cringed. “Is that bad?”

“How long were the lists?”

“I mean.” Kara held her hands about a foot apart. “Oh, Rao. Hopefully she’ll be back sometime tonight.” Kara turned to the door. “Lena’s on her way up. I hope everything went okay with James.”

“Of course, it didn’t. James is like any other man. He’ll take it badly.”

Kara raced to the door when it opened, and she ushered Lena in, taking her coat and bag from her. She looked okay, but with Lena one never knew.

“Everything okay?”

Lena ached her brow and glanced at the couch. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Cat knows.”

“Of course, she does. How you and Alex ever thought you would be able to keep this from us I’ll never know.” Lena kissed Cat on the cheek, then sat down beside her and accepted the glass of wine Kara brought her.

“You looked like you needed it.”

“I need it also, Kara.”

Kara brought Cat’s back a moment later.

“Do you want me to take her?” Kara asked.

“Kara, I’m more than capable of holding my daughter in one arm and drinking wine with the other.”

“I know that.” Kara flopped down in the chair across from them. “How’d it go?”

Lena downed her wine.

“That good, huh?”

“He was hurt. Blah, blah, blah. Didn’t want to accept the breakup. Said we could try harder, but I know it’s over and with time he will too. I just hope he won’t let this interfere with his job. I expect him to show up again tonight. That’s the other thing, he wasn’t happy that Alex was the one that asked him to leave last night.”

Kara shrugged. “Well, if he comes back tonight, I’m sure Alex will have plenty of pent up energy from her shopping trip, that she can kick him out again.”

“She’s not back?” Cat shook her head. “Kara, go find your sister.”

“But.” She pointed at Sadie.

“Sadie looks quite content where she is. Cat, are you going anywhere?”

“The rest of my day is free.”

“There you go. Kara, go help Alex. She probably needs it. We’ll be fine. I’m going to change than check on Ellie.”

“You sure you can stay, Cat?”

“I’m sure. Go, I promise I’m not going to leave with her. I would never to that, Kara.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” She leaned over and kissed Sadie on the cheek, then without thinking did the same to Cat. Kara froze then slowly backed away. She swallowed at the look Cat was giving her. “I’m…”

“Go.”

“I’m going.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cat stood and shifted Sadie in her arms before walking down the hall and into the room where Lena and Eleanor were.

“This is so surreal,” Lena said, running her fingers along the matrix. “It’s a miracle, really, but a tragedy that her parents had to die.”

“She’ll never know that unless you tell her. The same with Sadie.”

Lena smiled and motioned for Cat to join her in one of the two rocking chairs. “You seem content with her.”

“I didn’t expect this when I showed up today. Kara is a terrible liar and even worse at trying to hide the truth about something.”

“They meant well, Cat.”

“You’re not angry they weren’t going to tell us? I’m pissed. No, we may not be their real parents, but we were entrusted with their care. Me the same as Kara and you the same as Alex. It took all four of us to create these two lives.” She rubbed Sadie’s back. “I know Kara meant well, but that wasn’t her decision to make.”

“Don’t be too hard on her, Cat.”

“I’ll try. Carter will be thrilled to have a sister.”

“Did Kara tell you about the other Carter and Adam?”

“Yes.” She didn’t want to think about her babies dying before her and it broke her heart. Her and Adam were finally in a good place and Carter was exceeding her wildest expectations. Now there was Sadie. She loved her sons, but she always wanted a daughter. “I’m going to give Carter an extra hug tonight and give Adam a call.”

“Are you going to tell them everything?”

Cat sighed. “I’ll have to.”

The only sound was the rocking of the chairs until Lena spoke up.

“You should tell her.”

“What? Tell who, what?” Cat knew exactly what she was talking about, but this wasn’t the time or the place.

“Cat, we both know who I’m talking about and you don’t have to worry because this room is lead lined.”

The real reason she’d dived was because it had become too much to keep denying her feelings for Kara. Her once assistant. There was the age difference and the media would crucify them both. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Kara’s life with her mid-life crisis love for a woman half her age.

“I can’t do that,” she said softly.

“Even after knowing that you married her on another earth and had Sadie with her. She’s a perfect combination of you both. You won’t be able to deny she’s yours, Cat.”

“And when she starts to develop her powers we won’t be able to deny she’s Kara’s.”

“That and Kara’s blue eyes,” Lena said.

“The Danvers sisters sure are lookers.”

Lena laughed then stiffened when the machine beeped again.

“Is it supposed to do that?” Cat asked, worry lacing her voice.

“Yes. I about jumped out of my skin the first time I heard it. I’m hoping Kara will let me study it and recreate it to be able to, not only help, same sex couples, but couples who can’t conceive naturally.”

“That would be world changing.”

“I know. The cost, at first, would be astronomical, but over time we could bring that down and offer scholarships to couples that couldn’t afford it.”

“You can hold fundraisers for couples that qualified.”

“It’s a lot but something that I’m excited for. Kara said this one is more advanced than the ones she remembered on Krypton, so I’m excited to study it with her after Eleanor is born.”

“Lena, how are you really feeling?”

“I’ll answer if you do?”

“Okay.”

“I’m scared. Yesterday evening I was on a date with James and today we’ve went our separate ways and I’m a mother. It’s a lot, but not something I’m overwhelmed about surprisingly. That might sound weird, but, I think, being able to see her, has brought this all into focus for me. I’m terrified to be a mother, but I’ll have Alex here and I think we’ll be able to figure it out.”

“Alex, huh?”

“Don’t. Yes, we were married on the other earth, but we’re not them. I guess I’ve always admired her and she’s gorgeous, but I had never really thought of her that way.”

“And now you are.”

“And now I am. They looked so happy in the photos that were sent with Eleanor. I want that kind of happiness in my life and I guess that was the push I needed to end things with James. Even if that doesn’t happen with Alex and me, I still want it and I know I wouldn’t be that happy with James.”

“Kara kissed me on the cheek before she left. I don’t think she meant to, but she was sacred to say anything afterward.” It had taken her by surprise but knowing Kara she shouldn’t have been.

“She freaked?”

“Yes, but I didn’t sense that she was disgusted by it.”

“Oh, good grief, Cat. You’re a beautiful, desirable woman, Kara would be lucky to be with you. Quit selling yourself short. We deserve only the best.”

Their heads whipped to the corner of the room when something else started to beep. Lena stood and approached the panel.

“Shit. James is here.”

“I take it he wasn’t supposed to be.”

“No, but I’ll take care of it. They don’t want him to know so, please stay in here.”

“All right.”

Cat settled Sadie and decided that being a mother again, at her age, wouldn’t be such a bad thing. She, at least, had enough money that she wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena strolled through the living room and picked up a few things that were Sadie’s and set them on Kara’s bed before opening the door, keeping one hand on the door.

“I told you not to come here.”

James nodded but didn’t make any move to leave. “Look, I think we left a few things unsaid.”

“We didn’t. James, I’m not happy and I deserve to be.”

“We’re good together.”

She licked her lips and shut the door behind her, leaving them both in the hall.

“Not even going to invite me in.”

He had some nerve. “No, because I asked you not to come here. If you can’t even respect my wishes how can you really believe we can be happy together?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but I’m not in love with you and I won’t ever be. I’m sorry, but it’s over and frankly I don’t like repeating myself. I made up my mind and you’re not going to be able to change it. I’ll ride with you down.”

“Wow. Okay.” He reached for her arm, but she jerked it away. “I need space, James, but we work together. I’ll talk business with you but nothing else. Can you do that?”

“I can,” he bit out.

“Good.” When the elevator opened he strode to the doors and she walked to the guards.

“Mrs. Luthor.”

“James is not to be allowed up anymore.” She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored him.

“Consider it done.”

“Also,” she turned and returned James stare until he shook his head and walked out. “Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, and Cat Grant are to be allowed up at any time. They have level six security.”

His eyes widened. “I’ll take care of it.” He looked at the screen. “Oh, it looks like both Mrs. Danvers are at the loading dock.

“Let me see.” He turned the screen to her and Kara and Alex were unloading the boxes. Kara was effortlessly lifting the boxes out of the van and leaning them against the wall. Heavy boxes. “I would consider it a personal favor if you forgot about this footage.” She tapped at the screen. Kara really did need to be more careful.

“What footage?”

She would make sure he had a larger than normal bonus on his next cheek. “Good man. Chuck, I’m going to the loading dock.”

“Have fun.”

As soon as she pushed open the door the van drove off.

“Alex went to return the van. She’ll be back in a few minutes with her car,” Kara said.

Lena eyed all the boxes and bags. “Did you two buy out the store.”

Kara bounced on her feet. “Lena, they had so many cute outfits. It was hard to say no, and Alex was a mess when I got there.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” She couldn’t wait to go clothes shopping for Eleanor.

Kara glanced toward the exit then back to Lena. “James is sitting in his car, staring at the building.”

“Do you think he’s going to be a problem?”

Kara bit her lip. “I’m not sure. I’ll keep an eye on him. Don’t worry.” Kara pulled Lena into a hug. She instantly relaxed into Kara’s arms.

“You give the best hugs.”

“You haven’t had one from Alex yet.” Lena stiffened but Kara only hugged her tighter. “I don’t know what the future holds for you two, but I will do my best to not cause any issues. I will admit being a little jealous of you and Alex getting closer and I’m sorry for that. You’re amazing and Alex would be lucky to have you. You would be lucky to have Alex.”

That was surprising. She wondered where Kara’s change of heart came from. “Alex probably doesn’t even like me like that.”

“You’ll never know unless you try but take your time. Get to know her. Be friends.” Kara rolled her eyes. “I know what I said, but I’m trying to turn over a new leaf. Things are different now and we need to stick together, but you just broke up with James and the last thing either of you need is for her to just be your rebound. You may be my best friend, but I can and will throw you into space if you hurt Alex.”

“Ignoring that last bit, you almost give advice as good as Cat.” Now it was Kara’s time to stiffen. Lena pulled back and kissed Kara on the cheek.

“She told you.”

Lena laughed and slipped out of Kara’s arms. “She did, but don’t let her know I told you. Talk to her, Kara.”

“Pfft…She’s way out of my league.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re a beautiful, desirable woman, Kara. She would be lucky to have you.”

“You think?”

“I do.”

“But, she’s still dating Robert.”

“Then I’m going to give you the same advice you just gave me. Wait until she breaks up with him then become friends. Get to know each other. You don’t want to be her rebound.”

“Good advice.”

“Now, I’m going to grab some of these bags and when I get up there I’ll order us some dinner.”

“Sounds good.”

Lena grabbed four bags and walked back inside to the elevator. She leaned back against the wall when the doors shut and just enjoyed the few minutes of peace. When the elevator doors opened, she walked out, ready to face the rest of the night.

Cat was sitting on the couch, changing Sadie’s diaper when Lena walked back in.

“Do I even want to know what’s in those bags?” Cat asked, securing the straps of the diaper.

“Kara did say she bought her a few outfits.”

Cat sighed. “Probably cardigans and onesies.”

Lena chuckled. “Probably.”

Cat kissed Sadie’s tummy and tickled her sides. “All better.” Cat scooped her up and propped her up beside her on the couch with an elephant plushie. “Slide one of those bags to me.”

Lena just shook her head and slapped Cat’s hand away. “I’ll look.”

Lena pulled out a few onesies, a bear, a tiger, and Stitch. “Cat, Sadie is going to look so cute in these.” Cat hummed but picked up the Stitch onesies and continued to dress Sadie into it. Lena smiled and pulled out two dresses and several pairs of tights and t-shirts. “Well, Sadie should have enough for a while.” Lena held up a pair of scandals and sneakers. “Kara has good taste.”

Cat didn’t object when Sadie climbed in her lap. That’s how Kara found them when her and Alex walked in.

“Oh, Rao.” Kara set her bags down grabbed her phone, then continued to take several photos of Cat and Sadie. “Thank you, Cat.”

“For what?”

“For not objecting to the things I bought.”

“Kara, she’s your daughter too and she looks cute. I’m sure Carter will get a kick out of it.”

Lena stood when Alex motioned to her and they both walked into Eleanor’s room. “Everything okay?”

“Thank you.” Alex stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“For what?”

“For doing this with me. I know it can’t be easy but I’m glad that I have you to rely on.”

“You also have Kara.”

“I love Kara, but she’s my sister. You are my daughters mother.” She shrugged. “It’s different.”

It always amazed her to see such a strong woman be vulnerable. Alex was beautiful and deadly and that was a wicked combination. “And you’re the mother of my daughter. Alex, I want this. She deserves us both being our best for her and I have a feeling we’re going to be all right.” She squeezed Alex’s hand. “Now, show me what you’ve bought.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kara would occasionally superspeed over to Sadie, who was in her bouncy seat, then rush back to Alex who was putting together Eleanor’s crib. Kara had offered her help, but Alex had insisted on doing it herself. Something about being a hands-on mom. Though the frustration had been building in her face with every minute that went by.

It was only her fourth full day with Sadie, but Kara couldn’t imagine her life without her. Cat had been amazing with Sadie the previous night before she had to leave to be with Carter. She’d promised to come back today while Carter was at day camp.

Lena had taken the morning off but had several meetings she couldn’t miss this afternoon, so she’d went back to the office. Lena had received a call from James earlier, but when she realized it wasn’t about work she’d hung up on him. Kara had a feeling he was going to be trouble. They used to be so close, but something had changed over the last year. She was still trying to figure out what that was.

“Sadie.” Kara hid behind the couch then popped her head up and smiled when Sadie giggled.

“Mama,” she squealed, slapping her hands on the bouncy seat.

Kara slid back down. “Sadie.” Kara’s head appeared around the side of the couch.

“Mama.” Sadie bounced.

Kara moved back behind the couch. “Sadie.” Sadie giggled before Kara had even moved.

“Mama.”

Kara laughed then crawled to Sadie and kissed her cheek and held still as Sadie hugged her neck. “Hi, peach.” Kara had quickly nicknamed her when she learned Sadie loved the sweet fruit.

“Mommy.”

Kara jerked her head up and met Cat’s eyes. She’d been so occupied she hadn’t even heard her come in. Cat had a smile on her face that she only reserved for Carter and Kara’s heart fluttered. She knew she was looking at Sadie, but she hoped one day to have that look directed at her.

Cat set her purse on the couch then picked up a more than willing Sadie. Kara jumped to her feet and tried to smooth here hair down, but she knew it was probably a mess in the loose bun she’d put it in that morning after Sadie’s bath. Sadie didn’t like bath time.

That wasn’t even considering her sweatpants, My Little Pony tank top that Sadie seemed to love and her smiley face socks. She reached for her glasses only to drop her hand when she realized she wasn’t wearing them.

“Hey, Cat,” Alex called out.

“Looks like your hard at work, Agent.”

Alex beamed. “I try,” she said, holding up a screw driver in one hand and a set of instructions in the other.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Don’t encourage her, she’s been at it all morning. It only took me a few minutes to put Sadie’s together this morning.”

“Not all of us have superspeed, Kara,” Alex said, even as she glared at the instructions.

“Mommy brought you something.”” Cat set down on the couch. “Mama does like her pastels, doesn’t she?”

Kara had dressed Sadie in a pair of black tights and a pink dress with butterflies on it and pulled the hair out of her eyes with a few barrettes.

“She was a fan of the pink,” Kara said.

Cat smiled up at Kara. “We Grants do look good in pink.”

Kara’s breath hitched. She liked the sound of that a lot. Cat must have heard her.

“I broke up with Robert last night.” She pulled a small pink and yellow floppy eared rabbit from her purse and Sadie grabbed a hold of it and quickly stuck it in her mouth. “It was the right thing to do. We both want different things for our future.”

“Are you okay?” On the inside Kara was rejoicing but trying to school her features.

“I am, yes. Kara, when you get to be my age, break-ups are a regular occurrence. I’m not too worried about it. I’m sure he’ll meet some perfectly bland woman, who will want to be his wife,” Cat drawled, “But that’s not me.”

“No, it’s not and if he ever thought it was, he was just deluding himself,” Kara said. Cat hummed in agreement while Sadie played with her new toy. “Have you told Carter about Sadie yet?”

“No. I was hoping you would agree to have dinner with us tonight and we can explain it to him. I told him about Robert last night. He wanted to have cake to celebrate.”

Go Carter. Kara had a feeling he would be all for her and Cat getting together. “I would love to have dinner with you both.”

“Well, now that you two have it figured out,” Alex said, flopping down on the carpet. “Kara, can you do your thing?” Alex pointed to the crib. In the blink of an eye the crib was put together. “How’d you do it so fast?”

“I got all the kinks out when I put Sadie’s together.” Kara slapped her hands together, then dropped to the carpet and crawled across the floor, then popped her head up over the back of the couch. “Sadie.” Sadie giggled, and Kara laid her arms over the couch and smiled. “Mama’s peach.” Kara kissed the rabbit when Sadie held it out to her. “Mama loves floppsies as much as you.”

Cat kissed floppsies, too. “I love you, too, Sadie.”

“Mommy.” Sadie flopped on the couch and stared up at them. Kara took one of her hands and Cat took the other.

“We can do this, Cat.”

“I never had a doubt.”

Kara almost passed out when Cat kissed her on the cheek.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena nodded along to the man’s presentation, but inside she was fuming. He had given her this exact same presentation three months ago. Did he think she would have forgotten? She had much more pressing matters awaiting her in her office. She had her choice of car seats narrowed down to two and she would really like to get back to that. Just thinking about Eleanor filled her with warmth.

She had realized that morning that she wouldn’t be able to work as much now as in the past. Just the idea of becoming a mother was exhilarating and she was the most excited she’d ever been. Eleanor was hers and she would make sure that her childhood was the opposite of hers. Her daughter deserved only the best and with her and Alex, that’s exactly what she would get.

“Mrs. Luthor?”

“Do you enjoy wasting my time, Richard.” Lena tapped her pen on the tabletop.

He sputtered.

She held her hand up to ward him off.

“If my mind doesn’t deceive me you gave this exact presentation three months ago.”

Alice chuckled. “I thought it sounded familiar.”

“Indeed,” Lena said. “And if I didn’t approve it then, what gave you the idea that I would now? Don’t answer that.” Lena stood and gathered her things. “When you have something worth my time request another meeting and not until then.”

She pulled out her phone as she headed toward her office and smiled down at the picture that Alex sent her of the completed crib. Right under hers was one from Kara making it clear that she was the one that put it together. Kara had also sent quite a few of Sadie and Cat. They would be just fine when they quit thinking with their heads and started thinking with their hearts.

In the matter of two days, her life had been turned upside down and she couldn’t think of one reason why that was a bad thing.

“Mrs. Luthor?”

Lena stopped in front of Eve, who was fidgeting. Fuck. Couldn’t she get just ten minutes of peace? “Yes, Eve.”

“I tried to stop him, but he just rushed in. I have security on stand-by.”

“And by him do you mean James?”

“Yes.”

Of course, she did. “He’s not to be allowed up unless he has an appointment. We’re not dating any longer and the next time he pushes his way into my office call security. In fact, call them up now in case I need them.”

“Of course.”

Lena took a deep breath and opened her office door. James was standing by the windows with his back to her.

“You have some nerve just pushing your way in here.” She slammed her things on her desk. When he turned around she wasn’t expecting the smile on his face. “Why are you smiling?” It was a bit unnerving. She was glad security was on their way up.

“I understand now. Look, Lena. I know we have our issues, but I also know we’re good together. I’ll be here for you no matter what. You’ve got me.” He took a step toward her and she took one back.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Why was her life such a shit show?

He grasped her laptop and flipped it around. The two car-seats were on the screen. Oh, no. He thought the baby was his. “James?”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“No, you don’t.” She shook her head. He looked so happy. “I’m not pregnant.”

“You don’t have to lie. You’ve been searching for baby items.”

“Items. Did you look through my search history?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, but in my defense, I was worried about you.”

“James, you shouldn’t even be here. We broke up. Did you not understand when I told you I needed space? I don’t want you here. On top of that you invaded my privacy.”

“I know. I know.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “Please leave.”

“You’re really not pregnant?”

“No, I’m not.”

“The baby items?”

“None of your business.”

“All right. I’m here if you need me.”

“I don’t.” Just then her intercom buzzed. “Eve.”

“Mrs. Danvers is here with lunch and Security just got off the elevator.”

“Please send her in.” She’d forgotten Alex was bringing her lunch today.

Alex walked in and by her posture, Eve had told her James was here. “James.”

“Wow,” James said. “I guess you’re spending time with both Danvers now.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “And how is that any of your business.”

“Really, Alex. I thought we were friends,” James said.

“We are, or I thought we were, but you’ve changed, James. For one, Lena asked you not to bother her. The James I used to know would have abided by her wishes. First at her apartment, and now here.” Alex set their lunch on the coffee table, but she also placed another bag on the couch. From Baby Mine.

Lena hoped he hadn’t noticed, but of course he did.

“Not pregnant, huh?” He reached for the bag, but Alex was quicker.

“Don’t touch that,” She snapped.

“What is with all the secrets,” James said. “First she’s looking at car seats then you’re bringing her a gift. If you’re not pregnant, what’s going on. Lena, I’ll be there for the baby. Even if you don’t want to be with me, I would never abandon my child.”

“James, stop. I have no doubt you’ll be a wonderful father and you’ll make some woman very happy. That woman isn’t me though and I’m not having your baby.”

A moment later they all turned when a thud sounded on the balcony. Supergirl strode in. “Both of your heartrates were elevated. So, I stopped to make sure you were both okay.” She was in her Supergirl outfit, but she was holding a large stuffed rabbit, a bag of pastries and a bag of peaches.

“And now Kara’s carrying a large stuffed animal,” James said.

“Kara,” Alex said. “I think we should tell him.”

That was the last thing she wanted, but Lena knew they really didn’t have a choice.

Kara looked from Alex to Lena. “If you both want to.” She turned to James. “Let me make one thing clear.” Her voice held more authority than Lena had ever heard. “If what we’re about to tell you is released to any press or if word gets out, you’ll regret it.”

James chuckled but no one else did. “Come on, Kara.”

“I’m not joking. I don’t know how hurt you’ll be or how upset. If what we’re about to tell you gets out before we want it to there is no where you will be able to hide. Do I make myself clear?”

He ground his teeth together. “Crystal.”

Kara and smiled. “Are you two good?” They both nodded. “If you need me just holler.” With that she was off.

Lena hated to have her hand pushed but they didn’t have a choice and she hated him a little bit for it. This was a wonderful time for her and Alex and with him knowing it was going to taint it, she just had to make sure it didn’t.

“So,” James said. “Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“I will,” Alex said, then continued do just that, leaving out the part about Cat and Kara. After she was done, James was staring at them in shock.

“Let me get this straight. You two are going to raise this kid together? How do you know she’s even yours? These people could have been lying to you. Lena, seriously? You broke up with me for this?”

Lena crossed her arms. “No, I didn’t. I broke up with you because our relationship was going nowhere, and I wasn’t happy. I was quite the opposite. And if I was you, I would think very carefully how you talk about my daughter.”

“Wow. Wow. Okay.” He held his hands up and backed away. “I see how it is.”

“I hope you do,” Alex said. “Because if you think Kara’s bad, you don’t want to deal with me if we find out you talked about this. Do I make myself clear?”

“I hear you. I don’t believe this, but I hear you. When you realize what a joke this is and what a mistake you’ve made, Lena, I’ll be here, and I might possibly even take you back.” James walked out and slammed the door.

Lena tapped her intercom. “Eve, make sure security escorts him down and he is not allowed back in this building.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Lena placed her hands on the desk and bent her head. She stiffened when Alex wrapped her in a hug then relaxed. Kara was right, Alex did give good hugs. Lena turned and wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“I do. He lost you and found out you’re having a baby with me. He’s also always had a bit of an ego, but enough about him.” Alex pushed her to arm’s length and held her hands. “Between the four of us he won’t stand a chance if he tells anyone. I promise. No one will hurt out daughter.”

“I know.” She took a deep breath. “Now, let’s eat and you can show me what your brought.”

“It’s so cool, Lena.” Alex picked the bag up. “Now, I know we didn’t talk about this, but you didn’t have any objections when her name popped up on the matrix.”

“Color me intrigued.” Lena sat down on the couch beside Alex.

“I hope you like it.” Alex opened the bag and pulled out two albums. “They’re baby’s first year scrapbooks. We can document all her firsts. I bought one for each of us, that way she can read both of our thoughts.” Alex turned the album around and Lena gasped.

Embossed on the front read, Eleanor Luthor-Danvers. Lena ran her fingers across the front. “It’s beautiful.”

“I was hoping you would like them. Kara bought her and Cat one for Sadie. She took all the scrapbooking extras home. I got a pink and yellow one. You can choose which one you want. They’re the same except for the colors.”

Lena looked from one to the other then picked the yellow one. “Thank you, Alex.”

“You don’t have to thank me. We’re a team. I want us to be exactly what she needs.”

“Me to. Me to. Let’s eat.” Lena had a feeling that they hadn’t heard the last from James and he would be sorry if he tried to cross her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cat had just poured herself a glass of lemonade when Kara landed on the balcony. What Cat expected to see was a smiling and beaming Kara, but what she got was something else entirely. “Kara.” Cat set her glass down and pried the poor bunny from Kara’s fingers.

“Sorry.” Kara loosened her hold.

“What’s wrong? Come sit.”

Kara put her two bags on the coffee table. “James was bothering Lena and Alex again. I think we’re going to have a problem with him. They were going to tell him about Eleanor. They know not to tell him about Sadie. If he blabbed about my peach, I would snap his neck.”

Cat sucked in a breath. She wasn’t looking at Sunny Danvers now, no the woman in front of her was all Supergirl.

“Kara, he’s not stupid enough to do something like that.”

“I don’t know. He just might be.” She threw her head back. “This is why I didn’t want him to know. Cat, I won’t let anything happen to her. I will do anything to protect her. Anything.”

“He doesn’t want to cross me either, Kara.” Cat ran her hand along Kara’s arm. “Sadie’s still asleep. Show me what you got.”

“Oh, I thought she could nap on the rabbit while we were around, and I got her a bag of peaches and you some pastries from that place in Paris you like.”

The fact that Kara remembered her favorite café in Paris was one of the reasons Cat had fallen for her in the first place. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to go pick a show and then change into something comfortable and I believe we can introduce Sadie to Disney before we have to be at the condo for dinner with Carter.” Cat hide her surprise when Kara threw her arms around her.

“Thank you, Cat.”

Before Cat could blink, Kara was gone. The shower turned on a moment later. Cat made Kara a large mug of hot chocolate, set it on the coffee table then went to check on Sadie, who was wide awake and staring at the mobile, made up of the solar system.

“Mommy.”

“My little angel.” Cat leaned on the crib and twirled the mobile. Sadie’s eye widened at the mobile, then she sneezed and hoovered a few inches in the air before falling back onto the mattress. Cat knew she wasn’t hurt but when her back hit the mattress she started wailing. Cat scooped her up and she quieted instantly. “It’s all right. I’ve got you.” When she walked into the living room Kara was just coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off her muscles to perfection. She was a goddess but there were other things that mattered at the moment.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Let’s sit down.”

“Sounds good. Oh, hot chocolate.” Kara grabbed the mug and took a sip. “So good.”

“Good. Now set the mug down.”

“Okay.”

“Now, you said that the other Kara said Sadie hadn’t started exhibiting her powers yet.”

“Yep.” Kara tickled Sadie’s stomach.

“She has them now,” Cat deadpanned.

“What?” Kara’s eyes widened.

“She sneezed in her crib and hoovered a few inches in the air.”

“And I missed it.” Kara swept Sadie into her arms. “Go.”

“What?”

“Cat, this is an important moment and her first hoover. Write it in your book. This is exciting and terrifying.”

Cat chuckled but did as she was told. “You’re right. This is major.” The books had been a good idea from Kara and Cat couldn’t be more pleased. Kara really was taking to being a mother. Cat had just closed the book when her phone rang. One look at the screen had her blood boiling. “Kara I’m taking this in the other room. Keep Sadie in here.”

“Okay.”

Cat shut the bedroom door. “Hello James.”

“Cat, hey. Look, I was wondering if you had time to talk. I’ve just came across a really interesting story. One that I think would catapult Cat-Co above its competitors and I wanted your advice.”

If this was about what she thought it was, she would filet him. “Did you have a time in mind?” It certainly hadn’t taken him very long to contact her. He really was being so stupid.

“I’m free now, if you are.”

“I’ll be at Cat-Co in fifteen minutes.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me as well.” She strode into the living room.

Kara and Sadie were sitting on the couch and Frozen was paused on the Television screen. “Everything okay?”

“I’m afraid not. I have a meeting I can’t miss. You can start the movie. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” She kissed Sadie on the cheek, then did the same for Kara. “If I need you I’ll call for you.”

“You can count on me.”

Twenty minutes later Cat was getting off the elevator at Cat-Co and didn’t bother with the people that were staring at her. She strode into her former office and shut the door.

“I see you’ve redecorated. Not everyone has taste.”

James chuckled. “It’s good to see you, Cat.”

“We’ll see.” This man had just threatened her family. “I don’t have all day. What did you want?”

“Right to the point. Okay.” He clapped his hands. “What would you say if I told you that there was alien technology discovered that could create life between two men or women.”

“I would say tell me more.”

“I had a feeling you would say that. This is what I’ve got.” He showed her several files that if she wasn’t mistaken were printed on Lena’s personal stationary. Well. Well. Stationery she kept at her penthouse.

“L-Corp has this technology?” She leafed through the pages.

“I’ve been researching a lot and yes, they do. This could be huge, Cat.”

She knew from talks that Lena had been trying to develop this technology. At least he didn’t have the schematics on the birthing matrix. “How did you come about this information, James?”

He leaned back against this desk. “A little birdie told me.”

“Not good enough. You have to be able to back up your stories.” She tapped her glasses on her side. “Explain.”

“Look.” He ran his hands over his head.

“Please don’t tell me you went about this illegally. I may not own Cat-Co, but I don’t want its name ran through the mud.”

“Lena told me.”

“Before or after you broke up?” Cat slipped her glasses on and skimmed the papers. He had pulled a lot of information together in a short amount of time, but it was all over the place.

He licked his lips. “After.”

She laid the papers down and took off her glasses. “Considering she broke up with you three days ago. You pulled this together in that short amount of time.”

He stood. “Yes.”

“How’d you know?”

“What?”

“How did you know she had this kind of technology.”

“It was something she mentioned in passing. We dated. We talked, Cat. The information is legit.”

“It’s tainted.”

“Oh, come on. Kara used Supergirl as a source for years. That was tainted. This is good work.”

“Don’t praise yourself. It’s unbecoming.”

“You praise yourself.”

“You’re not me.”

“I see. Since the great Cat Grant didn’t find this out it has to be wrong.”

“Don’t be a jackass, James.” He flinched. “You know what I think. I think Lena and Alex told you something important to them, because you pushed the issue and it hurt your little feelings, then you hacked into her computer, at some point, maybe while you two were still dating, and got this information. You’re trying to get back at them. It’s disgusting.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, really. She doesn’t want you, James. Get over it. We’ve all been dumped before. This is no different. And, yes, her and Alex are having a baby together. Get over it as well. Be a professional, because this shit show you’re trying to pull off is going to sink you. Is that really sometihgn you want?”

“They told you? It’s not even real, Cat. The baby is an abomination from another earth.”

He was walking a thin line and didn’t even know it. “Watch what you say to me, James Olsen. I put you in this position because I thought you deserved it for all your hard work, don’t make me second guess that decision. Be upset, be bitter, I don’t care, but don’t you compromise this company for your revenge.”

“I hear you.”

“You better do more than hear me.”

“I love her, Cat.”

“Stop it. Do you really want to force her to be in a relationship with you? That’s pathetic and just like a man to think his feelings are paramount. Get over yourself, James. You are not god’s gift to women. Stop acting like you are and kill this story. It will only get you into trouble.”

“You’re on her side.”

“When she says no, and you push, you bet your ass I’m on her side. Your wrong, James. Just admit it because if you don’t and you insist on publishing this story and anything having to do with Alex, Lena, and their daughter you’ll regret it.”

“Are you threatening me?” He stood to his full height and crossed his arms.

“You don’t intimidate me so don’t even try. You stole that information.”

“So, what if I did. After everything Lena and I have been through together for her to just throw that away, yes, I thought I deserved something.”

“Then you’re more of an idiot than I thought.” Cat walked to the door. “Don’t cross me, James.”

“You’re wrong,” he called out to her. “You’ll see.”

She shook her head and walked to the elevator, once outside and in her car, she reached into her purse pulled out her phone and hit stop on the recording. “L-Corp please.” He was a lot dumber then she expected. What was she thinking putting him in charge?

Once inside the lobby she was allowed through and processed onto Lena’s floor and was ushered in by Eve.

“Cat,” Lena said, standing. “What brings you by.”

“I just sent you an audio file and you’ll want to listen to it.” Cat told them everything that happened at Cat-Co. “He’s not giving up on this. You’ll have to get your lawyers involved.”

“I knew he wouldn’t let this go,” Alex said, standing.

“I didn’t think he would either,” Lena said. “Thank you, Cat, but you need to go. I know you have dinner plans with your family. I can’t believe he stole that information.”

“Good luck and know that I’ll do anything I can to help you with this. He’s chosen the wrong women to mess with.”

An hour after leaving Kara and Sadie she was striding into the penthouse and waved off Kara’s questioning gaze. She relaxed into the couch beside Kara and snuggled with Sadie after she crawled into her lap. For now, she would enjoy her family. She wouldn’t worry about James until Lena requested her help.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara was still buzzing from everything involving James, but with all of them together James wouldn’t stand a chance. No one was touching Sadie or Eleanor. When and if Lena could combine her research with the Matrix Kara would be behind it but not the way James was.

“Kara, stop pacing and get dressed,” Alex said, before scooping Sadie off her playmat and tossing her in the air. “Lena already killed the story and suspended James. It’s going to get ugly but tonight you’re having dinner with Cat and Carter and Lena and I are having dinner. Go.”

She knew Alex was right. Fifteen minutes later both her and Sadie were dressed, and Lena was just walking through the door.

“Well, don’t you two look cute,” Lena said, walking up to them.

“I hope so.” Kara had on a yellow sundress and a cream cardigan. Her hair was up. Sadie was dressed in a pair of tights and a blue sweater with a butterfly stitched onto it, but she refused to wear her sneakers, so Kara had them stuffed into her bag. Although, she was excited to wear her socks.

“Kara, you’ll be fine. Are you flying over?”

“I thought Sadie would enjoy it.” She bid bye to everyone, used her speed to change into her suit, and they were off. Four minutes later she landed on Cat’s bedroom balcony.

“Mommy.”

“We’ll see her in a minute.” Kara sat her on the bed while she changed. Before she could pick Sadie up, the door was opening, and Cat walked in.

“Mommy.” Sadie scrambled to the end of the bed, but Cat scooped her up before she could fall off.

“Did you miss me?” Sadie nodded against her chest. “I’m here now.”

Seeing Cat hold Sadie felt right. Kara took a deep breath. “You look nice, Cat.” And she did wearing a gray sheath dress.

“You as well, Kara.” Cat stepped up to her and straightened out the collar of her cardigan. “Are you ready?”

“He’s knows I’m Supergirl?” They had discussed it earlier in the day and Kara hadn’t been to surprised that he had figured it out. He was a clever boy after all. Or young man. He was sixteen, after all.

“He does and he’s waiting. I’ve already told him we had something important to discuss with him. He’s anxious.”

“Let’s not keep him waiting.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Do you want me to hold her?”

“No, Kara, I don’t.” Cat kissed Sadie’s head. “I missed her.” Cat stopped at the door. “Come along.”

Kara followed behind Cat and mustered up some Supergirl confidence when she followed Cat and Sadie into the living room.

“Mom?” Carter questioned before walking up to Kara and hugging her. “It’s good to see you, Kara.”

“You to. You’ve gotten a lot taller.”

He grinned then sat down when Cat asked him to. Cat sat down across from, adjusting Sadie in her lap. One look at Carter had her scrambling off Cat’s lap and climbing into his.

“Car,” Sadie said, cupping Carter’s cheeks.

“Oh.” Kara whipped her phone out and took several pictures. “You two look so cute.”

“What’s going on?” Carter asked, dumbfounded, but holding onto Sadie so she wouldn’t fall.

“Well, Carter,” Cat said. “You know I love you and I’m sure this is going to be confusing but know that I would never lie to you. Never.”

“I know that. You’re freaking me out.”

“So, this is what happened,” Kara said, then proceeded to tell him everything that happened, including Lena, Alex, and Eleanor.

Carter stared down at Sadie who stared back up at him. As a grin spread across his face one spread across hers. Kara took several pictures.

“She’s my sister?”

“Yes,” Cat said. “Are you okay with that?”

“The Kara and you from Earth fifteen were married and had Sadie?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded, then handed Sadie her stuffed rabbit.

“That’s. Wow. So, the other two you are gone?”

Kara licked her lips. “We know Cat is, and with the way the other Kara and Alex were acting they were going into their d.e.a.t.h.”

“Are you sure?” Carter questioned. “Because I don’t want to get attached and someone comes to take her away.”

Kara frowned then looked at Cat. No, she knew the other Kara and Alex were dead. Because if they weren’t going into their death they would have never handed their kids over. “They’re gone,” Kara said with conviction. “Trust me. They’re not coming back.”

“Her name’s Sadie?” Carter asked.

“Yes. Sadie Grant,” Cat said.

“She’s a Grant,” Carter said with awe. “That’s awesome. That doesn’t bother you, Kara?”

“No, because she is a Grant, even if I’m not.”

“But,” Carter grinned. “You could be.”

“Carter,” Cat chastised.

“What? It’s the truth.” He stood and swung Sadie in the air, who giggled.

“Car.” Sadie laughed.

“Oh, man. We have so much to teach her, mom. So many places to go. The aquarium, the zoo, the…the…”

“Planetarium,” Kara threw in. “All the food trucks. The botanical gardens. Oh, Rao. Carter, do you know what we need?”

“A list. Sadie and I’ll get the paper while I show her my room.” He took a step forward then stopped and turned around. “This means we get to decorate the guest room as Sadie’s room, right, mom?”

“We do, yes,” Cat said, carefully. Once he was out of sight she turned to Kara. “Would that be all right?”

“Of course, it’s all right. She needs a room here for when you two are in town.” What she wouldn’t give for Cat to move back full time.

“Kara,” Cat said softly. “I would love to move back full-time, but there are some things I have to wrap up in Washington first.”

Kara scooped Cat into a hug and only after Cat was in her arms did she realize what she was doing but when she went to pull back, Cat only held on tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stood over Eleanor and watched her little arms and legs fluttering about. Three weeks had flown by since that fateful night. Her and Lena had fallen into a nice routine. Alex always woke earlier and would check on Eleanor, then fix coffee and a light breakfast. They’d both taken to saying goodbye to Eleanor together before leaving for work because if they didn’t, neither one of them would have left her.

Cat had left last week, and Kara had been moping ever since and would fly her and Sadie to Washington every couple of days. Sadly, it wasn’t a pace that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with for long. Sadie was a creature of habit and didn’t like her routine messed with. Kara had learned that the hard way when she’d let her stay up longer than usual and didn’t fall asleep until well into the next morning. Thank goodness Cat and Carter had come back this morning.

It was nice seeing the permanent smile on Kara’s face because Alex knew she had the exact same smile on her face. She’d always wanted to be a mother and now that it was happening she was counting down the days. She’d already put her time off in and had been informed they wouldn’t be able to guarantee the three months she was supposed to be allowed. She didn’t know what she was going to do.

She’d given the DEO her entire life and now they couldn’t even give her the time off she’d requested. J’onn had even agreed to come back for the allotted time after her and Kara had explained the situation, but the higher ups still wouldn’t budge. Lena had been furious when Alex had told her but there wasn’t anything she could do either. The entire situation sucked.

Alex kissed Eleanor’s Matrix then went to relax on the couch. This apartment was way nicer than her old one and it wasn’t hard for her to get used to it. Though, she knew it wasn’t a permeant solution and she wasn’t going to allow herself to believe it was.

Her and Lena were getting along, far better than either one of them expected and it was nice. Even Kara had relaxed her stance on them being friends. She’d apologized and said she may have overreacted. Lena was a beautiful woman, but she had opened up to Alex in ways that she hadn’t been expecting and vice versa.

It was easy to talk with Lena. Not only about science, but she was a wiz at trivia and had shown to have a love of all things Stargate. She was an impressive package, and anyone would be lucky to have her in their life. No wonder James was upset when she broke up with him.

He was still being a pain in the ass, but after his suspension he seemed to be walking the line. Everyone was keeping an eye on him, especially Kara, who would fly by at different intervals of the day to check up on him. Alex didn’t hold out hope that he would just let everything go and she knew Lena wasn’t either.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Life had certainly changed, and she couldn’t help but be excited for it and her time with Lena. They were already friends, but they were getting closer and it was nice. Really nice. She wasn’t in so deep she didn’t know it would be a bad idea to fall for Lena, but it was hard not to. She wasn’t going to push the matter, because Lena had just gotten out of a relationship, but she was going to stay open to the idea.

She’d read all the papers Earth fifteen Alex had sent with Eleanor and had gotten to know the other Alex and Lena quite well and she wasn’t sure she could have made the same decision they had. However, she would forever be grateful they had. Now, Eleanor had a chance to grow up and Alex couldn’t wait to be her mother.

Her nursery was already done. Lena had insisted on the walls being painted a light gray and Alex had agreed if they did the trim in pink. The final product was everything they had hoped for with the dark wood crib, changing station and dresser. When Eleanor was born they would put the two rocking chairs in there. Her dresser and closet were already filled with clothes for any occasion Eleanor might need.

She had yet to tell Eliza and wasn’t looking forward to doing that, but Kara had made it clear they would have to do so sooner rather than later. Considering Eliza would be coming for Halloween in a few weeks. Alex knew Cat was going to have her hands full with Kara and picking out a costume for Sadie, but she knew in the end, Cat would give into whatever Kara wanted. Alex knew it wouldn’t be long before they got together.

She cracked one eye open when the door started to open. Lena always dressed to impress and the sleeveless dress she had on today didn’t disappoint. She didn’t want to be a creep, so she opened the other eye. “Rough day.” She sat up on the couch and stood.

“Not really, just tiring. Same thing day after day.”

“But, you wouldn’t change it.” Alex handed her a glass of water.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Lena picked the water up and walked into Eleanor’s room. It was the same routine every day. Since having Eleanor, Lena had been coming home the same time every night. When she did, she would visit with Eleanor while Alex started on dinner.

Alex smiled and opened the fridge and pulled out everything she would need for dinner. Tonight, Kara and Sadie were spending dinner at Cats, but Alex had begged off saying she was looking forward to a night in with Lena. Twenty minutes later, after she had all the vegetables chopped for a simple stir fry, Lena joined her. Fifteen minutes after that they were eating.

“I wanted to talk with you about something,” Lena said.

Alex set her fork down. “Shoot.”

Lena dabbed her lips and set her napkin down. “As you know, Eleanor will be here shortly, and I know you’re having trouble getting time off from the DEO and we’ve talked about what that means for you.”

They had. Alex still didn’t know what she was going to do. The DEO were being, rather, pigheaded on the matter. She’d given them a lot of years of her life and she loved her job, but her life was changing. She was going to be a mother. She still didn’t want to tell them about Eleanor, but she didn’t think she was going to have a choice. “We have.”

“I might have a solution.”

She looked nervous and the couple of weeks Alex had been living there she’d never seen her this nervous. “I’m listening.”

“As you know I’m expanding the R and D portion of L-Corp and I’m looking for scientists.”

Alex blinked, then took a giant gulp of her wine. L-Corp. Was Lena asking her to work at L-Corp. “You’re offering me a job?” Could she really leave the DEO? Leave Kara to deal with them alone?

“Just hear me out. The DEO, for some reason, aren’t budging on this issue. I am expanding and need competent scientists and ones I trust. You would have carte blanche. I want to do more for the world. Do more to protect aliens and do more for people in general. We’re currently working on a portable ear device that would allow humans the ability to understand the most common alien languages.” She took a sip of her wine. “I would love to have you on my team, but I understand if it’s not something you want to do. You’re an agent first and I understand that, but I don’t need a bodyguard, that wouldn’t be your job.”

“Let me think about it. When do you need to know?”

“I would like to know before Eleanor is born. I already have a dozen people vying for the spots I have open.”

“Okay.” Alex took a large bite of her stir fry. “Does it decipher Kryptonian?”

“Yes. I’ve been working with Kara and learning the language. It’s beautiful.”

“It is.” Alex finished her plate then.

“Go, think,” Lena said. “I’ll wash up.”

“Are you sure?”

Lena arched her brow.

“Gotcha.” Alex refilled her wine glass and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a clear and warm night. The city was beautiful, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to step back when Kara was out fighting aliens. If Kara got hurt and she wasn’t there to protect her what even was her purpose. She kept her eyes on the skyline even when Kara landed beside her. “What brings you by?”

“Lena texted me that you might need to talk. Let’s set.” They sat side by side on the outdoor couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Lena offered me a job,” Alex blurted out.

“The DEO’s still not budging.”

“No.”

“And what do you think about her offer?”

“I…”

“Not what you think you should feel, Alex. What do you feel?”

“It would be a fantastic opportunity, but that’s not who I am. I’m Director Danvers. Agent first.” She finished her wine. Kara took the glass from her hands.

“In the new R and D department?”

“Yes.”

“It would be a good fit for you.”

“Kara, I’m not taking it.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I can’t. I have to many responsibilities at the DEO. It’s all I’ve ever known. It’s who I am.”

Kara grabbed Alex’s chin and turned her head, so they were looking at each other. “It’s not who you are. You are an amazing woman who deserves to be happy. You deserve to be a mother and fall in love and be happy, Alex. You deserve to do a job that you want. That you enjoy. You don’t owe the DEO anything. They’ll be fine without you.”

Maybe, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t leave Kara.

“Stop,” Kara said, and grabbed Alex in a hug. “Don’t do that. You don’t owe me anything either. Don’t stay for me. I’m going to be fine, Alex.” She pulled back then pulled her legs into her chest. “Cat and I have also been talking. I love being Supergirl. I love helping people, but I’m a mother now. I love Sadie and I want to be around for a long time. Cat’s going to help me, but I’m going to cut back on my DEO time. They call me out for everything, Alex. It isn’t my responsibility to save everyone. I can’t, and I can’t physically be at three places at once. Last week they called me out for a bank robbery. When I got there the cops had it under control. I didn’t need to be there. What happens when I keep getting called out and they start to get lazy? The cops and firefighters and everyone has jobs to do, Alex.”

“I didn’t realize you felt this way.”

“Alex, I’m tired. Last month there were a few days I didn’t get any sleep. I can’t keep going on like that. I’m going to burn out and not want to be Supergirl at all. I don’t mind fighting aliens or disasters but the things cops and firefighters can handle. I’m going to cut back. I called Lucy and she’s going to write the contracts up for me. About my contracting work for the DEO and compensation. I’m a mom, Alex, Sadie deserves only the best. Yes, Cat has money, but I want to provide for her as well. And, I know what assholes the DEO are being.” Kara stood, Alex did as well, and Kara grasped her shoulders. “Do this for you. They way I’m cutting down for me and Sadie. Yes, we may be moving fast, but we’re mothers now, Alex and things have changed. In the blink of an eye and I wouldn’t change it for anything. I love you and do want you need to do. Nothing will ever change between us. This is for your future and Eleanor’s.” Kara floated in the air. “Oh, and I’ve already picked out what Sadie, Cat, Carter and I are going to be for Halloween. I dare you, Eleanor and Lena to beat us.” With that she flew off.

Alex shook her head and chuckled. Leave it to Kara, but she did feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she was free when she didn’t ever realize she’d been shackled. She picked up the wine glass and closed the balcony door behind her. Lena was sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Alex’s DEO t-shirts, reading. When Alex walked in and sat down on the couch beside her Lena set her book aside.

Lena took her glasses off. “Do I need to apologize for calling Kara.”

Alex did love her in her glasses. “No. I know why you did it. I was conflicted. I didn’t realize Kara was going to be cutting back at the DEO.”

“So, she’s decided?”

Alex laid her head back on the couch and turned to Lena. “She has, and I understand and agree with her reasoning. The DEO, me, has been overusing her. She deserves to have a life.”

“She does and so do you.” Lena scooted closer and laid her head back on the couch as well, then sneaked her hand across the cushions and slipped her hand in Alex’s. “I know you think you owe the DEO and Kara something, but you don’t. Not really. If you don’t want the job I offered, that’s fine, but I will help you find something you want to do. You have options, Alex.”

Alex looked from Lena to their joined hands. She ran her thumb along Lena’s palm. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. I know my moving in here was a lot.”

“Stop. Don’t do that. I like having you here. I wasn’t sure on the first day, but I like having you here.” She shrugged then shifted on the couch, so she was sitting beside Alex and pulled their joined hands into her lap. “It’s nice having someone here when I get home and it’s a comfort that Eleanor is here.”

Alex laid her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. “I like being here too.” She shifted so they were side by side. “I like being here when you get home.” The silence was comfortable.

“I know I haven’t said it, but you don’t have to move out. I know it’s only been two weeks and we’d agreed you’d stay for her first few months but I’m not going to kick you out. You know, for the record.”

“You’re not at all what I expected. I’m glad.” Alex sat up and stood. “So, Scrabble tonight?” Scrabble had become part of their nightly ritual. They would play in Eleanor’s room, so she would know she wasn’t alone.

Lena stood and crossed her arms. “If you’re ready to lose again.”

Alex mirrored her stance. “I’m confident in my abilities.

“Someone has to be.”

“You get the game and I’ll get everything set up.” Alex already knew she didn’t want to leave and now Lena had confirmed she didn’t want her to leave either. Things were certainly looking up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara landed back on Cat’s balcony and entered her bedroom. She super changed into the clothes she had on before Lena had texted her and joined Cat back in the living room. She laid on the couch and put her head back in Cat’s lap. Cat took her glasses off and set them on the nightstand then ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Is Alex all right?”

“Yes. Lena offered her a job and she was freaking out.” As Cat’s fingers scratched at Kara’s scalp she completely relaxed. Cat had magic hands. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Cat’s attention. They’d been growing closer since Cat broke up with Richard, but Kara didn’t want to rush things. She wanted Cat to be her forever, not her right now and she hoped Cat wanted the same thing. “I told her I was cutting back at the DEO. I hope that helped her make up her mind.”

“Do you think she should take it?”

“Yes. I know how much she wants to be a mother and working for Lena will give her a job but also a more regulated schedule. I don’t want her to stay at the DEO for me. I know you and Lucy will make everything good for me going forward. I trust you with my life, Cat. I know you won’t steer me wrong. You keep doing that and I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Maybe that’s my plan.” Cat lifted her hand when Kara turned and opened her eyes. “There you are.” She pushed the hair out of Kara’s eyes.

“You’ve always seen me.” Kara licked her lips, then stilled Cat’s hand and kissed her palm.

“You’ve always been worth seeing.” Cat bit her lip.

“Cat.” Kara sat up beside her and held both her hands. “I…”

Cat pulled a hand free and placed her finger over Kara’s lips. “I like where we’re headed.” Kara nodded, and Cat cupped her cheek. “Let’s let it progress naturally. Is that all right?”

Kara turned her head and kissed Cat’s hand. “Yes.” Kara fidgeted.

“Kara?”

“Naturally?”

“Yes.”

“So, if I felt like kissing you. That would be natural, right?” Kara held her breath and gulped when Cat leaned forward. Kara shut her eyes and moaned when Cat lightly kissed her lips. She opened her eyes when Cat pulled a few inches away. “Good. Good.” Kara grinned. “So, in the future?”

“Kisses like that are fine for right now. More to come later.”

Kara squealed and slipped her arms around Cat pulling her into a hug. It felt right. Like all the pieces clicking together. She wanted Cat in her life and she would do whatever was necessary to keep her there. “You smell good.”

Cat chuckled and pulled back. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Cat, I hate to ask, but have to.”

“Go on.” Cat kept her arms around Kara.

“I don’t want to be your rebound. I couldn’t handle that.”

“Kara, I’m only going to say this once. Listen to me. Do I have your full attention?”

“Yes.”

“I never loved Richard, nor was I in love with him. We had a mutual attraction and acted on that. I enjoyed his company, but you were always in the back of my mind.” She ran her fingers down Kara’s cheek. “I could never shake you and looking back, I shouldn’t have even tried. I think we were always destined to be here, together, but Sadie has given us the push we needed. I still want to take this slow. We have a lot of things working against us. One being my age and how we’re going to explain Sadie, but I see the way you look at me and I like it. Maybe I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I’m not worried about your age, technically I’m around your age. You know my story. I don’t know what we’re going to say about Sadie, but I know we’ll think of something. I want this. So much. Don’t overthink things. Everyone else will do that for us. I’m okay with going slow as long as you’re walking beside me.”

“I would hang onto your cape if you tried to fly away.”

Kara chucked and picked up a shocked Cat and set her down in her lap and settled into the corner of the couch. Cat relaxed and slipped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Are they both still sleeping?”

“Soundly.”

“Good. I want to enjoy being held by you for a little bit longer.”

Kara had no objections, snuggled with Cat and closed her eyes. There is nowhere else she wanted to be.

An hour later, Cat was asleep, and Kara floated up then carried Cat into her bedroom. She pulled back the overs and laid her gently down. After kissing her forehead, she pulled the covers over her and stepped out of the room, closing the door lightly.

She checked on Carter first, then Sadie, who was asleep in her new bed. The previous day her and Carter had finished Sadie’s room in an animal theme. They knew she could float but wasn’t sure about her being indestructible. Cat had made Kara put foam tiles on the ceiling and her and Carter had installed a sensor two feet from the ceiling that would go off in Cat’s room and on Kara and her cell phone if Sadie floated up in the middle of the night.

It was a good plan, but Kara itched for them all to live together, but Kara knew it was too soon for that. She sighed and opened Cat’s balcony door and took off. Without a destination in mind she headed toward Lena’s penthouse. She was going to fly by until she saw Lena sitting on the balcony and waved her down.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Lena asked.

Kara sat down beside her. “I could say the same thing to you.”

“Touché.”

“Why are you still up? Something on your mind?”

“Fuck, Kara. I’m going to be a mom.” Lena gulped the rest of her scotch.

Kara slipped her arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her close. “You are. You and Alex are going to be wonderful mothers.”

“I’m starting to think that with you two in my corner I will be.”

“Lena, you’re amazing and so good. Eleanor is going to be a badass just like you and Alex.”

“I know she is.”

They both chuckled.

“What does bring you by, Kara. Aren’t you staying with Cat tonight?”

“We are. We’ve decided to take things slow. She kissed me.”

Lena pulled back to look in her face. “I’m glad you two caught a clue. I am a bit surprised Cat kissed you first, but good for her.”

“Well, I asked if I could kiss her, then she kissed me.”

“I see, now. You two work, Kara.”

“I think so and Cat is so good with Sadie. It’s nice.”

“Do you ever think things are moving to fast.”

“They are.” Kara grinned. “So fast, but I’m not too bothered by it. I think the fast pace works for us.” Kara took a breath and decided to say what she had been thinking. “I don’t think a fast pace will work for you and Alex.”

Lena pulled back as if she had been burned.

“I think you’ll both get there, but I think slow and steady will win your race.”

“I agree,” was all Lena said.

Kara let it drop. “Eleanor will be here in less than a week and Alex still hasn’t told Eliza yet.”

“I know.” Lena sighed. “I told her too, but she’s putting it off.”

“I don’t know why. Her and Eliza are in a good place.”

“Really? Why haven’t you told Eliza?”

She bopped Lena on the nose then floated up. “Because I know if I do, she’ll be here on the first plane here and that would be pushing Alex’s hand. She has too much on her plate to worry about Eliza right now. When the times right, she’ll tell her. Go to bed, Lena.” She listened to Alex. “Alex is sound asleep, as you should be.”

Lena stood. “I think I’ll take your advice. Good night, Kara. Go home to your family.”

Kara shot into the sky and a few minutes later landed on Cat’s bedroom balcony. She tiptoed in and Cat’s voice stopped her.

“Kara, come to bed.”

“I am.” Kara pointed toward the guest room.

“Kara, come to my bed.”

Kara gulped. “Are you sure?”

“We’re not going to have sex, but I’ve dreamt about you holding me in this bed…” Cat never got to finish her sentence, because Kara had already changed and held Cat in her arms. It was heaven. Cat grabbed Kara’s hand and wrapped it around her waist. “You do take orders well,” Cat mumbled.

“You have no idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lena entered Cat-Co on a mission and pushed past James secretary, shut the door, and slammed the Tribune down on his desk. He didn’t even turn from the television screens. His suspension had ended the previous day. She knew she should have just fired him. Next time she would trust her gut.

“What the hell is this?” She was seething, and he had to have known she wouldn’t let this pass. Her lawyers had been notified and security was already waiting outside the office for her sign. The cops were also on their way since James had been given a cease and desist order.

She also knew Kara was waiting for her word and she’d intervene if needed. To say she was shocked by the cover of the tribune had been an understatement. She hadn’t even saw it coming and neither had Cat. No one, not a one in Cat-Co had warned her. She would be cleaning house after she had it out with James.

“Sells are already up,” he said, still staring at the screens.

On the cover was her and Alex, last week, carrying bags into their building. Bags that clearly stated Babies Unlimited. It was a good picture. They were both smiling. The photo credit let her know he was the one that had taken it. So, he had been spying on them. Inside there was only speculation and more photos but he had crossed the line. Eleanor should have never been brought into this. Kara had been so busy she couldn’t watch him twenty-four seven and had missed him stalking them.

“Do you really think I’m going to let this go,” she said. “You’re being petty and bitter. It’s really unbecoming of you, James.” She laughed. “And they call me vindictive.”

“You’re worse than Lex,” James said, then turned around. “You manipulate but underneath you’re still a cold and heartless Luthor.”

“Is this all really because I broke up with you?” Was that really all it took to set him off. “I told you not to print anything regarding my daughter and you dragged Alex into it.”

“If the shoe fits.”

He looked smug. He had to know she was about to fire him.

“And, here’s the thing, Lena. I don’t care if you’re going to fire me. I always knew you would, but I wanted to do something that would shake your life up. The press is going to be all over you now. Good luck hiding your abomination from them now.”

Her anger dissipated some after seeing him. He really was such a small man. “Then you already have your things packed?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Get out.” She’d already changed all of Cat-Co and L-Crops passwords and shut him out of every system. She’d also been monitoring his actions over the past week. If he even tried to delete or download anything from his end, she would know and bury him. She stopped him at the door. “Because of your little stunt you do realize you’ve breached your contract and therefore aren’t entitled to a severance package.”

He clinched his fists.

“It’s in the small print,” Lena said.

He opened the door. “I’m sure you’ll get what’s coming to you, Luthor.”

“Is that a threat.”

James swung his head around to the police officer.

“No.” He ground his teeth together and allowed the police to escort him out. when they disappeared in the elevator Lena addressed the floor.

“James no longer works here. I just sent the memo and if I find out that any of you have contacted him about Cat-Co business you will be fired. You’ll be breaching your contract as well. I will be splitting my time between here and L-Corp until I can find someone to fill his position.” At that moment the elevator opened, and Cat and Kara walked off.

“Oh, Lena,” Cat said, flippantly, taking her sunglasses off. “I suppose I can help you out.”

“Thank you, Cat.”

They all entered the office and Kara shut the door.

“Good grief,” Cat said. “I don’t care if it’s in the budget or not this office is going to be redecorated. And I meant it, Lena. I’m only helping. I don’t won’t to work full time.”

“I appreciate it, Cat. I can’t believe they would actually run this story.”

“You need to clean house.”

“I am. I honestly hadn’t been expecting this.”

“It’s trash,” Cat said and tossed the Tribune in the trash. She set down in the chair. “Now, I believe you have some firing to do, Lena. Kara and I will handle this for right now.”

“Thank you, both.”

“Lena,” Kara said, squeezing her arm. “We love you. Of course, we’re going to help. Though, like Cat you only have me temporary. Like today.”

“Where is Sadie?”

“Alex called in. She’s watching her.

“The DEO isn’t going to like that,” Lena said.

Kara adjusted her glasses. “It’s not my place to say, but I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Oh. _Oh.”_

“I’m sure she’ll tell you tonight,” Kara said, then shooed her out.

Lena didn’t acknowledge anyone as she rode the elevator down two floors. Thank god for Cat and Kara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kara,” Cat said.

“Yes, Mrs. Grant.” Kara smirked.

Cat kept her eyes on the paper she was marking, but a smile tugged at her lips. “Go be you.”

“Yes, Mrs. Grant.”

Cat chuckled when the door shut behind Kara.

This was going to get messy for Lena and she would do whatever was necessary to help her out. James had crossed a line. One she hadn’t expected him to, even after meeting with him.

None of this was what she had expected when she came back into town weeks ago. She’d, had no desire to move back to National City, now that’s all she wanted to do. She almost had everything wrapped up in Washington. She was ready for more with Kara and it scared her to death.

She loved to take chances, and this was the biggest one of all, but Kara and Sadie were worth it, and she wouldn’t allow anything, or anyone take that away from her. She already made sure James would be blacklisted in National City.

She shook off her thoughts, slipped her glasses on, and got down to business. She had a business to save.

At a knock on the door she looked up and seeing Kara waved her in. A glance at the clock told her she’d been working for four hours straight.

“I thought you could use a break,” Kara said, carrying two take out bags and a bag from a convenience store.

“Kara, I know you’re on a budget, but I hope I don’t have to eat a gas station hot dog just to show you I care.”

Kara mock glared then smiled. “No, Cat. I would never drag you down that far.” She passed by Cat and without thinking kissed her on the cheek. She’d taken two steps when she stopped and froze.

Cat could see a few eyes in the bullpen on them, but their opinions didn’t matter to her at all. “Kara, I don’t really work here, and I’m not your boss.”

“Of course.”

“Kara,” Cat said softly. “If you’re going to be ashamed of us, then we should stop this before it’s even begun.”

“What? No.” Kara cupped Cat’s cheeks. “I will never be ashamed to be with you. Never.” She lightly peeked Cat’s lips. “Never.”

Cat preened and shooed Kara away before glaring at the few people that dared to continue staring at them before sitting on the couch. As she watched Kara took out a large bag of M&M’s from the gas station bag and fill a small canister. She was always good at taking care of her.

“Okay,” Kara said, joining her. “I picked up a couple of wraps from that place on fifth that you like.” She craned her neck and narrowed her eyes.

“Kara.”

“Alex is singing to Sadie.”

“She’ll be a wonderful mother.”

“She will be.” They were quiet as they ate and fifteen minutes after Kara arrived, Lena walked into the office and sat down across from them. Kara scooted her lunch toward her.

“You two have the rumor mill running.” Lena unwrapped her sandwich.

“Rumor,” Cat said, then rolled her eyes. “I guess they just figure we’re gals being pals.”

Lena laughed. “Fuck. This day has been a disaster. I’ve already fired six people and suspended eight. I can’t wait for this day to be over with and to go home to Eleanor and Alex.”

Cat caught Kara’s eye and shook her head, saying let Lena and Alex figure their own feelings out.

Kara jerked her head toward the window. “Got to go.” She leaned over Cat and planted a kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment. “Think that will move us from rumor to sure thing?” she grinned and sprinted out of the office.

“Cheeky,” was all Cat said.

They finished their lunch in silence.

“Sure, you don’t want to buy it back?” Lena asked after gathering their trash.

“Not on your life. You’re an amazing CEO, Lena. Go with your gut. Everything will work out.” Cat looked down at her phone when it beeped a text message from Kara. “Kara says there are paparazzi outside your apartment. She wasn’t able to land anywhere as Supergirl.”

“I’ll set up security for myself and Alex.”

“She won’t like that.”

“Maybe not, but she’ll learn to live with it. After all, she is the mother of my child.”

Four hours later, Cat and Lena entered Lena’s penthouse and Cat’s eyes zeroed in on Kara and Sadie in the corner of the living room. The lights were dimmed in the room and constellations were projected onto the ceiling. Kara and Alex were laying on the floor with Sadie snuggled up to Kara’s side.

“You two can join us,” Kara said, softly. “The other Kara left this with Sadie. It’s Krypton’s sky.”

Cat slipped off her heels, then changed into a pair of Kara’s sweatpants and t-shirt before joining them. She laid her head on Kara’s arm and relaxed when Kara pulled her into her side. Lena soon joined them and laid beside Alex. Cat was content as Kara continued her stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex took a deep breath, then looked down at her phone at a picture of Eleanor. She is why she was doing this. Eleanor had to come first.

She’d talked with Lena the previous night and had agreed to a trial run working at L-Corp. After signing L-Corp’s NDA’s Lena had went on to explain some of the things they were working on and Alex couldn’t wait to get started.

For the first time in a long time, she was excited to get started on something. Ever since Col. Haley had arrived, work had become a nightmare. Four days ago, when James had pulled his stunt the paparazzi had made things difficult for her. Haley had been on her ass ever since then. For some reason, because her and Lena were in a “relationship”, Lena wouldn’t be allowed to help the DEO anymore. Which was ridiculous.

Then two days ago when Kara had handed Haley her new contract, Alex could have sworn she saw smoke come out of her ears. To say she was furious was an understatement. The fact that Kara had finally stood up for what she needed, didn’t sit well with the Colonel. Alex had a feeling the DEO wouldn’t be contacting her much in the future.

Alex knew now, there was no way she was going to tell the DEO about where Eleanor and Sadie came from.

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex nodded then followed Haley into her office.

“Since you requested a formal meeting I can only assume this isn’t going to be good news.”

“It depends on how you look at it,” Alex said, then handed over an envelope. She’d had Lucy draw up her resignation papers. “They’re in order, Ma’am.” She waited while Haley skimmed them.

“I see.” She closed the file and pushed it to the corner of her desk. “What brought this on? You’re a fine agent, Alex. With a little discipline you’ll be an even better one.”

“See, that’s the thing.” Alex leaned forward in her chair. “I already think I’m a good agent. I now there’s always room to grow and I’m willing, but my life is headed in a different direction than I expected and it’s time for a change, Ma’am. I’ll always be grateful J’onn recruited me and I don’t regret the time I’ve spent here, but I’m going to be a mother and she must take precedent. I can’t risk my life like I have been anymore.” Alex waited with baited breath and was shocked by Haley’s next words.

“I understand.” She stood and extended her hand. “It was a pleasure, Agent Danvers. I know I don’t have to remind you that the secrets of the DEO, stays with the DEO. And with these papers it makes it official. Today’s your last day, Alex.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She took her hand back. “I would never do anything to jeopardize the DEO’s mission or its agents. My issues aren’t with the DEO.” She sighed. “It’s just time.”

“Like I said, Alex. I understand. And for what it matters I think you’re going to make a wonderful mother. That being said you need to clean out your office and locker. No goodbye speeches from you.”

Alex saluted Haley, then walked out and down the hallway. Once inside the locker room, she emptied her locker, then changed out of her uniform. She then proceeded to her office and piled all her personal items into the box. She stood by the elevator and watched the agents work.

She’d bled with them, fought beside them, and risked her life for them, and now she was walking away from it all. With only last look she entered the elevator and blew out the breath she was holding when the door shut.

Once in the parking garage she climbed in her car, set the box on the passenger seat, then picked up a small stuffed penguin she’d bought for Eleanor that morning when she bought her coffee. Without glancing in the rear-view mirror, she drove off. Her life wasn’t behind her it was in front of her and that’s the way she would continue to look.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara bit her lip and paced the living room. Alex was resigning today. Haley hadn’t taken her announcement well and she hoped Alex’s went better. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be working for the DEO very much from here on out. It both disappointed and excited her. Now, she could focus on her articles and choose her own battles to fight.

They’d talked to Brainy, but he wanted to stay at the DEO for the time being. He felt he owed it to them, but he assured them if he felt anything other than welcome he would leave.

She chewed her nails and glanced at the clock. If that wasn’t enough, Eliza was coming in today. She said something about wanting to spend time with her girls before Halloween. Kara was happy, but Alex was still dragging her feet. Alex had agreed with her to sit down explain the situation to Eliza.

Eliza wouldn’t be anything other than happy, Kara just knew it, but it was still daunting.

“Kara, if you don’t sit down, I’m leaving,” Cat said, from the couch. She’d arrived an hour ago to stay with Kara while Alex resigned.

“Fine.” Kara settled beside Cat and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. “But, I think I need a distraction. Do you know of anything that can distract me?”

Cat arched her brow then leaned toward Kara and kissed the tip of her nose before slipping her arms around Kara’s neck and holding her. “I know you’re nervous, but Alex is fine.”

“There’s always that thought that Haley would throw Alex into a cell, then I’d have to create an army to get her out and, in the process, National City, then the world would hate me, because they’d see me as a monster. I would have to hide who I was and without Supergirl I would wither away.”

“My. My. That’s quite the tale you’ve weaved.”

“That’s what happens when my mind isn’t occupied, Mrs. Grant.” Kara smiled when Cat shivered against her. The increase in Cat’s heartbeat always thrilled her. “You sure you don’t have something I could be doing?”

Cat smirked. “I can think of a few things.” She scrapped Kara’s neck with her fingernails and a beat later Cat was lying on the couch with an excited Kryptonian above her. “Someone’s eager.”

Kara gently lowered herself and captured Cat’s lips. She was always mindful of her powers around the other woman. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her. When Cat broke away to catch her breath, Kara ran her tongue down Cat’s neck, then slipped her hand underneath her t-shirt and skimmed her fingers along Cat’s stomach.

“Kiss me again,” Cat demanded.

“No don’t.”

Kara jumped up and flipped around in a fighting stance as her heart jumped in her chest.

Lena stood a few feet from her with her arms crossed. “You can play doctor in your room, Kara.”

“That’s…” Kara swallowed. “Okay…you’re right. Doctor, my room.”

“Lena, don’t tease her.” Cat sat up and straightened her shirt out.

“But, it’s so much fun.”

Kara flopped on the couch beside Cat and Lena sat next to her. “Alex hasn’t called yet.”

Lena sighed. “I texted her, but she didn’t text back. She’s fine, right?” She tapped Kara’s arm. “Listen for her heartbeat.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Lena asked in disbelief.

“Because I promised Alex I wouldn’t. She says it’s invasive.”

“Well, I’m giving you permission right now to listen for Ellie’s heartbeat.”

“I second that with Sadie,” Cat added.

Kara slipped her arms around their shoulders and brought them into her sides before kissing each of their foreheads. “You two are the best.”

They set like that for a few minutes until the heard a key in the door lock. Alex walked in a few moments later, carrying a brown box, and a small bag. She didn’t look upset, but with Alex, sometimes you couldn’t tell.

Kara stayed where she was while Alex carried the box into her room, only to come out empty-handed.

“Guy’s I’m okay,” Alex said. “I just needed some time, so I took a drive.” She sat down on the coffee table in front of them. “It’s going to be quite an adjustment, but it was a good next step.” She turned to Lena. “I want to start work as soon as possible.”

“No,” Lena said. “Hear me out. You wanted time off from the DEO and now you have it. Take a month or two to be with Eleanor. I’ll give you access to our systems, but no in office work. At least not right now.”

Alex frowned. “I understand, and I do want to be with Eleanor as much as possible.”

“Exactly.”

“Speaking of. Where’s Sadie?”

“Asleep,” Cat said. “Kara wore her out.”

“Kara almost wore Cat out as well,” Lena threw out before standing. Cat chuckled, and Kara blushed.

“TMI, Lena. TMI,” Alex said, then stood as well.

“Yes, well…” Was all Kara got out before a loud beep sounded throughout the penthouse and she rushed into Eleanor’s room. “Rao.” She silenced the alarm and brought up the main menu.

“What is it?” Alex demanded.

“Kara,” Lena all but shouted.

Kara whipped her head around. “Eliza’s here.”

“Kara.” Alex growled. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll get her,” Cat said.

“The baby’s ready,” Kara said, with a bright smile on her face.

“No.” Lena shook her head. “It’s too early.”

“Lena, it’s fine. She’s ready,” Kara said. “Alex set the table up. The liquid is starting to drain but it should take around forty minutes. Alex, go.”

“Okay.”

Kara licked her lips, then grabbed Lena’s arm and tugged her to the Matrix. “Your daughter is going to be here in less than an hour.”

Lena gazed in at her. “I’m not ready.”

“Yes, you are,” Kara said.

“Girl’s, what’s going on?” Eliza asked, following Cat into the room.

Alex stopped in her tracks, but Kara waved her on. “I’ll explain everything.”

Kara guided Eliza into the living room and rehashed their story.

“Let me get this straight,” Eliza said. “You and Alex are mothers, now?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you don’t have to say anything,” Cat said, walking up to them. “But, Alex is freaking out a little bit and you’re a doctor, so maybe you can deliver Eleanor.”

Eliza looked from Kara to Cat before glancing at the room. “I can do that.”

“Mom,” Kara said. “Alex was scared to tell you because she didn’t want you to be freaked out. She needs you right now. I know it’s a lot. It was for us, too, but please, we both need you.”

“Oh, honey.” Eliza drew Kara into her arms. “I love you both so much. Please don’t keep things from me. It’s a little shocking that I’m a grandmother now, but we’ll deal with this together.” She guided Kara toward the room. “Now, you need to let me know the process of the Matrix.”

“Yes.” Just then Sadie made her presence known by crying, loudly.

“I’ll get her,” Cat said.

Once she was out of sight, Eliza gave Kara a knowing look. “I’m happy for you.”

“Kara,” Alex shouted.

“Let’s go. Your sister is having a meltdown.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex smiled and traced her finger down a soft cheek, as Lena held their daughter. Eleanor was a bit smaller than they first suspected from the Matrix. At six pounds and four ounces, and nineteen inches long, she was tiny, but amazing. She was a perfect mix of the two of them. From the moment Eliza lifted her out of the incubator Alex was smitten. She knew by the look on Lena’s face that she was as well.

“We’re mothers, Alex.”

“It’s remarkable. She’s amazing.” This felt right, but wrong. “This shouldn’t be us. Not really.”

“No, but it is.” Lena looked over to her. “It is us. They died, so she could live. She’s ours, Alex and nothing is going to change that. She’s the best of both of us.” She looked back down at the baby. “I’ll love her no matter what. She won’t have the same childhood that I did.”

“You’re going to blow this mother thing out of the water, Lena.”

“We both are.” Lena chuckled. “I can just see her dressed up as Supergirl or in a pair of black tactical pants.”

“Or in a lab coat. I have a feeling she’s going to be a mini-you.”

Lena bit her lip. “That would be okay with you?”

“Lena, I would be proud for her to be just like you.” Alex glanced at her lips then back down to Eleanor. It was too soon for that. Way to soon.

“Thank you. You’ve given me a reason to keep being better. Sometimes it doesn’t seem like I can ever do enough.”

Alex slipped her arm around Lena’s waist, holding both her and Eleanor. “It is enough. You are enough and we’re both lucky to have you in our lives.” Alex closed her eyes when Lena kissed her on the cheek.

“Hold her,” Lena said. “I want to make you both my lock screen.

Alex did as she was told but not before getting her own picture of Lena and Eleanor. After dozens of pictures were taken Alex and Lena settled into bed beside each other. Lena held Eleanor and Alex knew she wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. She would be to busy watching the rise and fall of Eleanor’s tiny chest. She would die for her and if need be, she would kill for her. It was a scary thought, but the truth. There was nowhere else she would rather be.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena woke with a start and sat up in bed, heart pounding in her chest. Alex was fast asleep beside her, so she slipped out of bed. The last thing she remembered was them cuddling with Eleanor. Her heart beat fast and hard as she stumbled out of the room only to come to a stop in the living room where Eliza was seated on the couch with Eleanor in her arms, sucking on a bottle.

“Sweetheart,” Eliza said.

Lena took a deep breath then poured herself a glass of water before joining her on the couch. The fear she felt when Eleanor was missing was an unwanted feeling, but one she was sure would never go away.

“You both were sleeping, and Eleanor had started to fuss. Kara got her for me, then went back to bed.”

“How long has she been up?”

“A couple of hours. This is her second bottle in that time.”

Lena laid her head back on the couch and watched Eleanor eat.

“Do you want her?”

“No, just let her eat.” Lena ran her fingers through the spike of fuzz on top of Ellie’s head. “I’m scared.”

“I would be disappointed if you weren’t. I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant and even more so after Alex was born. I know I was hard on her and I do regret that, but I would never regret her. She has been my greatest accomplishment and I have a feeling Ellie will be yours.”

“I don’t want to mess up.”

Eliza chuckled. “You will. trust me. When Alex was three I lost her at the supermarket. Took me a good fifteen minutes to find her. I thought I was having a heart attack. Messing up is not the problem Lena. You will mess up and that’s okay. No one is a perfect parent. Don’t try to be.”

“You’re pretty great.”

“You are as well. I’m not sure I would have taken to the situation like you four have. You’ve only had a few weeks to the idea of having a daughter.”

“Its strange. I’m scared but it feels so right. Having her feels like a part of me has been set right.”

“And Alex?”

Of course, she would ask about Alex. “I like Alex. I think there’s something there, but I’ve only just broken up with James and I need time. I don’t want to rush into anything with her and we both end up getting hurt.”

Eliza nodded and handed Ellie over. Lena burped her then settled her against her chest.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Eliza finally said. “You two just became mothers, let everything else happen as it will. There is no need to rush anything.”

“Oh, I’m not. At the beginning James was great, but I think I was more taken with the fact that James, best friend of Superman and ex of Supergirl chose me. A Luthor. It blinded me to a lot that was wrong in the relationship. He’s being more vindictive now than I ever thought he would be. He’s tried so hard to be a hero that he didn’t realize he already was one. To his friends, me, Cat-Co. It is all such a waste. Not all hero’s wear capes seem so cliché, but it’s the truth.”

“You loved him, Lena. Just because you broke up with him doesn’t mean you’re not going to be sad.”

Lena laid her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Ellie against her. “I did love him, but I don’t think I was ever in love with him. Something always seemed to hold me back.”

“I’ve always told Alex and Kara to trust their guts and I’m telling you that now. Trust your gut.”

“I enjoyed having someone to tell my secrets to. Someone to lean on. Someone to rely on. I got to caught up in the relationship I wanted that I failed to realize the relationship I was in wasn’t healthy. I mean,” Lena chuckled. “The fact that I kept ignoring his calls should have told me everything. Funny though, any love I had for him vanished the moment he dragged my daughter into this. I told him she was off limits. I may not be like my family, but I am a Luthor and I will fight for what’s mine.”

“Lena.” Eliza touched her arm. “That’s not being a Luthor that’s being a mother.” Eliza stood and glanced toward the bedroom door where Alex stood, then leaned down and kissed Lena on the forehead. “Everything will be fine. I’m going to get some sleep. I have a feeling Sadie is going to run me ragged tomorrow.”

Lena glanced away when Eliza walked up to Alex and whispered something in her ear. She knew she would never forget the feel of Ellie in her arms. That feeling had been ingrained in her memory the first time she held her.

“Is it okay if I joined you?”

Lena opened her eyes. “Please.” She smiled when Alex settled then placed her hand on top of Lena’s that was nestled under Ellie’s butt.

“Life is full of surprises,” Alex said.

“This isn’t a surprise, Alex, this is…this is…”

“Oh, I know.”

They sat in the silence until Lena scrunched her nose up.

“I do believe,” Alex said. “That our daughter is working correctly as well.” Alex stood. “I’ll change her. Why don’t you go back to bed and we’ll join you when we’re done?”

“I am tired.” Lena stood and made her way to their room, her room. Her room. She flopped on the bed and got comfortable. Just as she closed her eye she heard Alex talking in the other room. she stood quietly and tip-toed closer, so she could listen.

“I tell you, Ellie, you’ve got it made. You have me plus Grandma, and Aunt Kara, and Aunt Cat. Plus, all our friends. Everyone is going to fall in love with you. We’re all in your corner.”

Lena hung her head when Alex didn’t mention her. She thought they’d worked past that. She’d just turned back to the bed when Alex started talking again.

“All clean.”

Lena heard the rocker start in. “I’m going to be honest though, kid. You are so so lucky. Your mom is Lena freaking Luthor. A literal genius. I can picture all three of us doing science projects and Lena taking you to L-Corp with her. She’s so smart, Ellie, and pretty. I’m so glad you got her eyes. But you know what the best part of having Lena for a mommy is? She’s so brave and kind and she wants to make the world a better place. She had incentive before, but now that you’re here, I can’t wait to see what she comes up with. The world is a better place because your mommy’s in it. Don’t ever forget that and we’re going to show her that every day. She hasn’t had a lot of love in her life so we’re going to have to make up for that, but I know we’re up for the job. We love you so much, Ellie.”

Lena crawled back in bed and swiped at her eyes, when Alex started singing a lullaby to Ellie. She’d never felt so cared for in her entire life and she wasn’t going to do anything to ruin that. Alex and Ellie were hers and she would do anything in her power to make sure they always were.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since her peanut was born and Kara had made the executive decision that they needed a game night. Ellie, surprisingly had started sleeping four hours a night and both Alex and Lena needed a break. Though, they were both being champs about the whole thing. Ellie barely cried or fussed, where Sadie had a meltdown every time they tried to put shoes on her. Her Peach was fussy.

Kara was a bit disappointed her and Cat didn’t have this time with Sadie, but since they had the birthing matrix, maybe that would be an option in the future. Her and Cat had talked, and Cat had said maybe one more. Kara had been so excited she almost took out a satellite in space.

Cat and Carter were in D.C. this week, wrapping up their life there and Kara needed a pick me up. She had a feeling Alex and Lena agreed to this more for her benefit then theirs, but Kara was okay with that. Eliza had agreed to take care of both girls for a few hours while they relaxed.

The games were on the game table and the snacks where set up on another table. Alex was in the nursery with Ellie and Sadie and Lena had texted letting them she would be home in forty minutes. Kara glanced at the clock, that was thirty-five minutes ago.

Lena had been reluctant to leave Ellie those first few days, but yesterday she couldn’t get out of it because she had a meeting with L-Corp stockholders. They were still upset about the mess James had drummed up, but Lena had calmed their nerves somehow.

Kara had tired to talk with James, but he was refusing to talk with any of them. She finally had to get Clark involved before she lost her temper. James had been furious but had agreed to spend some time in Metropolis to get his shit together. Clark had promised to keep an eye on him and Lois had promised to stop any story he tired to publish slandering Lena, Alex or Ellie.

Kara eyed the snack and game tables and nodded when she was satisfied with what she saw. She’d picked some of all their favorites.

She loved Sadie and felt a bit guilty for wanting these few hours, but Eliza had told her in no uncertain terms that spending a few hours from your kids was healthy and besides she would just be in the nursery with them both. And it would give her some one on one grandma time with them.

After the initial night Eliza arrived things had been moving swiftly. Both girls had taken to Eliza fast. It was nice to see Eliza so smitten.

“Mom’s set up with the girls,” Alex said, walking into the living room in a pair of sweatpants and a DEO t-shirt. She swiped a cherry tomato from the vegetable tray Lena requested and popped it in her mouth.

“I’m glad you both agreed to this.”

“It will be good for us. Lena texted she was five minutes out, but traffic was heavy.”

Kara fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I wanted to apologize to you.”

“For what?” Alex popped a ranch covered carrot in her mouth.

“For the way I acted about you and Lena. I was a jealous idiot and I’m sorry. I really am. You two are amazing mothers and you both only deserve the best and if that’s with each other then I’m okay with that. What more could I ask for then for my sister and my best friend to be happy.”

Kara clung to Alex when she threw her arms around her. “Thank you,” Alex said. “That means a lot to me. I love you and I really like Lena.”

“I know you dork. It’s obvious and it’s obvious Lena likes you too.” Kara pulled back and wiped he eyes.

“Oh, God,” Lena said shutting the door. “Has something else happened?”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Nope. Just us being saps.”

Lena wiped her brow. “That I can handle.” She hung her coat up and deposited her purse on the couch before kissing Alex on the cheek and proceeding to her bedroom. “Give me fifteen minutes. I need a shower and a quick cuddle with my baby.”

Kara watched Alex watch Lena. “I hope I don’t look as lovesick as you do when I stare after Cat.”

“You look worse.” Alex picked up a tomato and threw it at Kara who, with the aid of superspeed, caught it in her mouth. “Cheater.”

“Sore loser.”

Alex eyed the games. “Looks like you’ll be the one losing tonight.” She picked up a game. “I’m surprised you picked this one, considering you always lose.”

“Not always. Okay, always, but Lena has never been to a game night and since it’s just the three of us, I just wanted simple games. Nothing that we could hate each other over. These are games for fun. All you two ever play is Scrabble.”

“Still, Bumparena, Kara. I know how much you hate to lose at it.”

“It’s just so…I’m smart, Alex. I should be able to put the bumpers in the right spots.”

“We’ll see.” She scanned the rest of the games. “Sorry, Trouble, and Candy Land. Kara, no.” Alex snatched the Candy Land game up.

“Kara yes.” Kara tried to pull the game back, but Alex held steady. “It’ll be fun.”

“Fun. The last time we played you lasered the board.”

“It doesn’t seem statistically possible for me to always get Cinderalla’s slipper card, Alex.” When she found the Disney version she thought it was a good omen but had turned out to be the worst decision she ever made. That stupid slipper.

Alex laughed and set the game back down.

“Oh, dear,” Eliza said, eyeing Candy Land. “Kara, the girls will be sleeping. Do not make a big deal about losing.”

“I won’t. Besides, I thought starting Lena off with Candy Land was better than Monopoly.”

“Candy Land,” Lena said, striding up to them. “I’m good Eliza.”

“All right, sweetie. I know we’re just in the nursery, but girls do try and enjoy yourself.”

“Again,” Lena said. “Candy Land. Isn’t that a kid’s game?” She blinked when both Kara and Alex grimaced.

“Well, it’s like this Lena. Families have been torn apart by less,” Alex said, and Lena laughed, but quieted when the other two didn’t join in.

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly,” Alex said.

“Supergirl serious,” Kara added.

“James, Winn, and Lucy all refused to play it again after Kara incinerated the board.” Alex shrugged and made up a place of snacks for herself, then sat down at the table. “I think to ease Lena in we should start off with Bumparena.”

Lena eyed the game. “Are you both joking with me.”

“Nope,” Kara said, getting the game set up. “Game night is something we never joke about.”

“How do you play?” Lena fixed her own plate and Kara smiled to herself when she took the seat beside Alex and they snacked off each other’s plates. “You have to get the balls to land in your area by inserting bumpers onto the board.”

“That’s all?” Lena arched her brow.

“It’s…” Kara swallowed. “It’s not that easy.”

“How hard can it be?”

Two hours later they were still playing Bumparena. Lena had long ago put her hair into a bun and put her glasses on. She eyed the board in disgust. Alex had five points already and she’d won every game they’d played.

Kara gulped but placed a bumper and another ball in the chute. “Lena, it’s your turn.”

Lena wiped her hands on her sleep pants and reluctantly pulled her card. “Fuck,” she hissed. It was a release card. Her eyes swept the board and Kara before she pushed the lever on the side down. As the balls fell, in what seemed like slow motion, Kara grasped her hand and they watched on as four of the five balls landed in Alex’s area. “Well, fuck.” Lena was about to flip the game when Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t ever play with a black ops agent.”

“What?” Lena turned in Alex’s arms. “I’m a genius.”

“Hello.” Kara waved her arms. “Kryptonian here.”

“She is,” Lena agreed. “You’re cheating.”

Alex laughed and pulled away and walked to the kitchen coming back with three root beers.

“I’m not, but I think we should play something else.” Kara was about to protest but agreed. She would laser the game later. “And don’t even think about destroying the game, Kara.”

“Whatever. Candy Land next.”

“I suppose.”

Later that night as Kara laid in bed with Sadie curled up beside she knew the only thing that would make this better is if Cat and Carter were with her. She prayed to Rao that would be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena sighed and tugged the arm wrapped around her waist closer. The body behind her snuggled closer and Lena’s eyes flew open. It only took a moment to realize it was Alex and she relaxed and clasped their hands together. Alex was safe and warm. She knew they didn’t go to bed together, but Alex had joined her when Ellie had woken up around two. It had been long hour getting her back to sleep.

Being with Alex felt so right, but she didn’t want to rush into anything. She liked where things were going.

“Please don’t tell me it’s time to get up yet?” Alex mumbled in her hair.

Lena eyed the clock. Five-forty-three. She groaned but snuggled back against Alex. “Not yet. I told Eve I wouldn’t be in until ten.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“I do have to pee though.” Lena hurried out of bed, peed, then slipped back under the covers.

The next time Lena woke up she was alone. She rolled over and laid her hand on Alex’s side. It was still warm.

“Sleepy head.”

Lena opened her eyes and smiled at Alex who carried Ellie in one arm and a cup of coffee in her other hand. Lena sat up and accepted the kiss from Alex on her cheek then took a big gulp of the coffee before setting it on the nightstand and accepting a wide-awake Ellie.

“I know you like to dress her, but she has been fed and changed,” Alex said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Mom’s making breakfast. It’s just us three.” At Lena’s look Alex hurried on. “Kara got a text from Cat and her and Sadie are joining them for breakfast.

“You’re too good to me, Alex.”

“Don’t be silly. You would do the same thing for me.”

“I would.” She smiled and finished her coffee and allowed Alex to leave the room. She had a quick cuddle with Ellie then carried her into the nursery and dressed her for the day. Unlike, Sadie, Ellie hated wearing socks. So, Lena decided on a yellow and white onesie. She wrapped her in her blanket, that Eliza had gotten her, and carried her into the living room.

It was only eight thirty, so she ate slowly while holding Ellie. She didn’t realize how hard it was to leave her and was thankful Alex didn’t mind her taking over Ellie’s mornings. She kissed Ellie on the forehead then handed her off to Alex before getting ready for the day.

Once done, she checked her notes and gathered everything into her bag. She stopped short in the living room staring at the couch. Alex was nestled into the corner with Ellie in her arms. They belonged there. Here. Lena smiled and walked with purpose to the couch. She leaned down and kissed Ellie on the forehead. When she raised up the look on Alex’s face wasn’t one she was used to seeing. Jack never looked at her that way and neither did James. The tender look directed at her almost took her breath away.

“You really are something, Alex.”

“I’m just me.”

“No.” Lena shook her head. “You’re so much more.” Lena looked from Alex’s eyes to her lips and smiled when Alex’s eyes widened. Lena cupped Alex’s cheek and when she didn’t pull away bridged the distance between them and kissed her. Lightly. Just a simple kiss that had her heart racing. “That was okay?”

“More than okay, Lena. You need to set the pace that’s comfortable for you. I’m here for everything.” Alex freed one of her hands from Ellie and straightened Lena’s collar. “I’ll bring you lunch. Before you object, I need to pick up some things for Ellie anyway. Mom’s only going to be here for a couple more days and wants to spend as much time with the girls as possible.”

“I look forward to seeing you. Maybe I can bow out early and join you.”

“I would love that.”

“Yes. Well.” Lena grabbed her bag and for the first time noticed Eliza standing in the kitchen. She winked at Lena, who nodded back and made her way downstairs. Hopefully today wouldn’t drag on. She didn’t miss the fact that before she even left the apartment she didn’t want to go to work. She acknowledged that her priorities had changed but pushed those thoughts aside. Right now, she needed to be a CEO and not a mother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex leaned back against the elevator and slipped her hands in her pockets. Even though she trusted her mom, it was weird leaving Ellie. In such a short amount of time she had become so attached to her daughter, and she wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Though, she was looking forward to spending time with just Lena.

Lena had texted her an hour ago that she was able to wrap everything up before lunch, so Alex had her to herself for the whole afternoon. The anticipation was killing her. Just her and Lena. This was different from being in Lena’s penthouse, somehow this made everything so real. Being out in public with Lena was a big step and she’d called just to make sure Lena was sure about this step and she had confirmed she was.

They had already been in the papers, but this was different. This was intentionally putting themselves out there.

Kara, who had arrived back right before Alex left, only arched her brow when Alex grabbed her gun. She may not be an agent anymore, but it was in her blood and she would protect Lena no matter what. The day after she left the DEO, Brainy had given her a personal shield. With Lena’s blessing, Alex was already working on recreating it. Although there hadn’t been an attack on Lena’s life recently, it wouldn’t hurt for her to have one, so Alex had given her hers. Lena didn’t want to accept it but with Alex, Kara, and Cat ganging up on her, she took it. Alex would look and make sure Lena wore it every morning.

When the elevator opened, Alex strode out and nodded at Eve who waved her on.

“She’s waiting for you, Alex.”

“Thanks, Eve.” Alex stopped before entering. “Do you get to go home early too?”

“I do.”

“Have a good day.”

“You as well.”

Alex turned the handle and opened the door. Lena’s back was turned to her on the balcony and she was taking to Supergirl. Alex shut the door and joined them both.

“Didn’t I just leave you?” Alex questioned, stopping beside Lena and wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her into her side. When Lena cuddled up to her side, Alex was filled with warmth.

Kara floated in the air and crossed her arms. “You did. I was just on a food run for Eliza. She wanted a little bit of time with just the girls.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. She knew what Kara was up to. “Well, you’re not coming with us.”

Kara’s pout wouldn’t work this time. “Lena,” Kara whined.

“I’m with Alex on this one Supergirl. You’re not interrupting our date.”

“Wow.” Kara beamed and flipped in the air. “I’m so happy for you two.” She dropped the balcony floor and engulfed them both in a hug. She kissed first Alex, then Lena on the cheek. “I love you both so much. Have fun and don’t worry about Ellie, we’ll all take good care of her.” Kara stepped back then nudged them both toward the door. “Go. Have fun. Be together. I plan on taking Cat out next week, so I’ll need you both to watch Sadie. Go.” She shooed them out.

“Thanks, Kara.” Alex walked behind Lena and waited while she gathered her things. “Hard day.”

“Not really. Just a lot of paperwork and emails.” Lena invaded Alex’s personal space and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I’m ready to relax. First with food then shopping.” She ran her fingers through the hair on Alex’s neck. “We really haven’t discussed this but I’m only going to say it once.” She placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s check then bit her ear.

“Go on.”

“I’m paying.”

“What?” Alex pulled back in a daze. “Look, I know you have…”

“No, Alex. I’m rich. I have more money than I’ll ever know what to do with. Let me spoil you and our daughter. Please.”

Alex grunted and tightened her arms around Lena’s waist. “You’re already doing everything all ready.”

“Please. I trust you to keep us safe. Don’t think I don’t know about the advanced security measures you want to install in the penthouse and the elevator and the parking garage. You’re our hero and I know nothing will happen to Ellie or me when you’re with us. I trust you, Alex with my life and the life of our daughter. Let’s make a deal.”

Alex had softened with each word out of Lena’s mouth. It was a hard pill to swallow but she would hear her out. “I’m listening.” She really wished Lena would quit playing with her hair. It was distracting her.

“You let me pay for everything.”

“Wait. What does everything entail?” This sounded like a set-up.

“Then penthouse, of course. All the utility bills, which I’m already paying. All the grocery’s. It’s not like it’s going to go up that much, not with as much as I stoke up for Kara.”

“That sounds fair.” It’s not like she could afford the penthouse or the utilities anyway and Alex really did love living there.

“And anything for the penthouse.”

“Like?”

“Anything for Ellie or you.”

“Lena, that’s too much.” Alex made to step back but Lena held her tighter.

“You can still buy all our gifts out of your money and when you start working for L-Corp we’ll rethink some of the bills. Alex, let me do this. We can have an amazing life if you let us.”

Alex swallowed. An amazing life. Lena wanted a life with her. That was a game changer. “A life.”

Lena chuckled. “A life.”

“I think you’re cheating but don’t think I don’t remember you saying something about a deal.”

“You let me do this. Pay for everything, because, frankly, I can and would never see a dent in my bank account and…” Lena paused. Whatever it was she was going to say Alex knew it was going to be hard. “I will trust your judgment when it comes to my safety. I know you won’t exaggerate things. You were an amazing Director and I trust that.”

That hadn’t been what she expected. Lena really was trusting her with her life. That was a lot but nothing that Alex couldn’t handle. “I promise to grow into the idea of you paying for everything and I also promise not to lock you in your safe room unless I think it’s absolutely necessary.”

“No,” Lena purred. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” She tugged on the hair on the back of Alex’s head. “Was it, Alex?” She rubbed their noses together then captured Alex’s lips and kissed her.

Alex tired to hold back but poured all her emotions into the kiss. She moaned and cupped Lena’s face before backing her up against her desk. Alex broke the kiss and sucked on Lena’s pulse point but stepped away when Lena placed a hand on her chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lena licked her lips. “Don’t be. I want this as much as you do, but I don’t want to rush. I really like you, Alex and although, I don’t think sex would ruin what we’ve started I would still like to take it slow.” She invaded Alex’s space once again and slipped her arms around her.

Alex returned the hug and breathed Lena in. This woman, she just knew, was going to turn her life even more upside down and Alex couldn’t wait for it. She pulled back, pecked Lena on the lips, then ran her hand down Lena’s arm and tangled their fingers together. “I do believe you promised me food and a shopping free.”

“You bet I did.” Lena walked backward pulling Alex with her. “And there’s more where that came from.”

Alex rushed to her and lifted her in the air, twirling her around, even as Lena laughed and demanded to be put down. Alex carefully lowered her to her feet and cupped her face. “I’m so glad you’re the mother of my daughter. I can’t imagine it being anyone else.”

“I can say with all confidence that our little girl is going to have an amazing life, Alex and that’s because of you.”

“Us.”

“Us.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena grew more frustrated with Alex as the afternoon wore on. Lunch had been wonderful, and Alex had seemed fine, but now, at their third store Alex hadn’t picked up anything. The only thing she had picked up only cost ten dollars.

She understood where Alex was coming for, but Lena was happy, dammit, and she wanted to spoil Alex. She wished Alex would just comply. James never really appreciated her gifts and it always drove her nuts. She didn’t want Alex to be like that.

Before they entered the fourth store, Lena dragged Alex to the nearest alley.

“What is it?” Alex insisted. “Did you see someone following us?” She peeked out of the alley, but Lena pulled her back.

“No one is following us, Alex. You made sure of that.” After Alex had threated the fifth paparazzi, they had taken their leave. “But, I love that you’re so observant.”

“Of course.”

“Alex you can’t tell me you haven’t found anything you wanted to buy for Ellie.”

“Not really.” Alex shrugged.

“Really?” Lena crossed her arms. “What about that mini leather jacket at the first store.”

“She would only wear it a few times and it was expensive.”

“Look.” Lena grasped her arms. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I’m not going to buy subpar clothes for our daughter. Higher end clothes last longer and when she grows out of them, as long as they’re still in good shape, we’ll donate them. So, someone who normally couldn’t afford them can still buy an exceptional piece for their child at a price point they can afford.”

“I…didn’t think about it like that.”

“And,” Lena continued. “Your eyes glazed over at that brown leather jacket in the second store, for yourself. I would have been more than happy to buy that. I want you to get anything you want because I know you’re not trying to take advantage of me. I know you, Alex. I trust you. now it’s time for you to trust me.”

“You don’t have to buy my trust, Lena, or my loyalty. You have it.”

“And that’s why.” Lena placed her hands on Alex’s chest. “Is why I’m doing it. You’re special to me Alex and I care about you. Let me do this. This really is the last time I’m going to say that. In the future I’ll buy you whatever I want to, but now, with you, please just get something.”

Alex tugged her close.

“I’m serious, Alex. Think of it like a once in a lifetime shopping spree every day of your life.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so. I think you’re pretty amazing too.”

Alex sighed. “Okay. Let’s shop.”

Lena nodded then took Alex’s hand and strolled down the sidewalk. She knew her driver was only a text away to pick up their packages. For the first time in a long time she felt completely safe being so out in the open. She was brought to a halt when Alex stopped. Lena smiled when Alex pointed to the store and they entered. It was an electronic store. She let Alex pull her to the corner of the room where the 3D printers were.

“I’ve been wanting one, but I couldn’t afford it.” Alex swallowed.

Lena knew she could get her a much better one, but she was just happy Alex was letting her do this. She knew how hard it was for Alex to take this step. Lena eyed the models then pulled her toward one a bit farther back. The MakerBot Replicator Z18 was exactly what Alex needed to get started. “Let’s get this one. They deliver, and it will give you hours of fun. I’ve been meaning to get one for home but haven’t had the opportunity. Just think of all the fun we can show Ellie when she gets old enough and it will help you with the matrix.”

“Lets.”

Lena kissed Alex soundly then motioned to the saleswoman. “Do you have this model in stock?”

“We do.” She fidgeted with her glasses and it reminded her of Kara.

“We’ll take one. When’s the soonest you can deliver?”

“Well, this model offers shipping within two days.” She grabbed her clipboard and flipped through it. “We can deliver it tomorrow, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lena stiffened then relaxed. “That would be excellent.” she eyed the girls name tag, “Ashely.” The girl blushed and got to work on their order. “I also want to order a dozen of the NylonX Carbon Fiber Filament.”

The girl beamed, and Lena realized she got paid on commission. “Alex, is there anything else you want?” She watched Alex’s eyes roam the room and settled on the Robot kits. Lena strolled over and eyed the boxes. She was sure she could enhance these even more. “I beat you I could enhance these robots even more then you could.”

Alex eyed her. “You’re just trying to goad me.”

“Maybe I am. Are you afraid of losing, Alex?”

“Like you did at Bumparena?”

“That was low.” Lena grabbed two of the Ubtech Robot Jr1602 kits.

“This is a lot,” Alex said and looked unsure.

Lena nodded then pushed those into Alex’s arms and grabbed two more. At Alex’s questioning gaze she hurried on. “Carter is a smart boy and we know Kara would be upset if we didn’t get her one.”

“I can live with that.” They deposited their boxes on the counter. “You’re still going to lose.”

“You tell yourself what ever you need to, Alex.”

Four hours later and a full car later, they were pushing through the door of the penthouse and depositing several bags, along with a few of the security guards and Lena’s driver depositing bags. Lena gave them each a hundred-dollar tip and thanked them.

“Did you buy out the store?” Kara asked from her spot beside Cat on the couch. Carter was laying on the floor with a sleeping Sadie on his chest. Eliza was seated in the recliner feeding Ellie.

“Don’t be silly, darling,” Cat said. “These came from several stores.”

“Your power of observation astounds me,” Kara deadpanned, shocking Lena then Cat laughed, and Lena relaxed.

“You’ve been awfully cheeky lately.”

“You bring it out in me.”

“Well,” Cat said. “Good. I like it.”

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but be happy for them. They worked well together. “We got some things for Sadie too,” Lena said, before kissing Ellie on the cheek and helping Alex divide the bags into the appropriate rooms. Thirty minutes later they walked back into the living room with two bags. “So, Alex and I wanted to start a new tradition. Every year we will start out with a kit and work to enhance it from there. Cat, I know you won’t be interested, but Eliza if you are, I can buy another one.”

“Thank you for the offer, but that’s all right, “Eliza said.

Lena pulled out one of the kits and Carter kept a firm hand on Sadie and set up before passing a still sleeping Sadie to Cat. “A robot kit?”

“No way,” Kara said and used her superspeed to grab the one out of Lena’s hand and join Cat back on the couch.

Lena handed Carter his then Alex hers and she took the last one. “There are a few rules.” Everyone nodded. “We will always start the first week in October. Everyone will have until the end of the year to complete their robots. Any enhancements you want. There is no limit.” She looked pointedly at Kara. “You already have an advantage in how smart you are, so no super powers.”

“That sounds fair,” Kara said, still looking at the box.

“What does the winner get?” Carter asked.

“And how is the winner chosen?” Cat threw in.

“Alex and I discussed that, and we feel that two of my top R&D people will judge the robots.”

“You can make a giraffe,” Kara said, still looking at the back of the box.

“And for the prize, well.” Lena bit her lip. “Alex and I also talked about this. Everyone will throw three things they want in bowl and one will be chosen when the person wins.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “I’ll pay out the prize.” Lena started to protest but Cat waved her off. “It’s only fair and I don’t mind. Just seeing how excited you four are is worth it.”

“Thanks mom.” Carter hugged both her and Sadie.

“Let’s put a cap on the prize, though, shall me,” Cat said, and everyone nodded. “No prize will be over three thousand dollars.” Everyone agreed, and Alex pulled Kara into the nursery to show her what they’d bought. Carter soon joined them with Sadie and Lena took Ellie from Eliza.

She relaxed into the couch and stared down at Ellie even with Cat and Eliza talking around her. This is what she’d always wanted. A family that she could call her own and that she could rely on. She wasn’t sure what she did to deserve it, but she would do whatever was necessary to keep it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat straightened her shirt and had just lifted her hand to knock when the door was opened, and she was hauled inside. Kara’s arm was warm and solid around her waist and Cat lifted her arms and wrapped them around her neck. “I’m so glad to be here.”

“We’re glad you’re here.”

“Mommy, mommy.”

After accepting Kara’s kiss, she lowered her arms, then swept Sadie up.

“Mommy.” Sadie grabbed Cat’s neck and smacked a wet kiss on her check.

“Thank you, darling.”

Kara ushered them both to the couch then fetched Cat a glass of water. Cat kept he disappointment in check when Kara’s head swung toward the city.

“Go.”

“Cat.”

“Go. We’ll be here when you get back.” Before she could blink, Kara was gone. “Just us.” Tonight, Carter was working with Alex on heir robots. Even after two weeks, they were still only one the planning stages. Kara’s robot was completed and sitting in the corner of the room. Cat knew she wasn’t finished with it yet, but she said she was waiting for inspiration to strike. In the end, she had gone with the giraffe design, as Cat knew she would have.

The bits and pieces she’d spent with Kara and Sadie just weren’t enough. She missed them when they were gone and at her age, she wanted to spend all her time with her family. Carter hadn’t been disappointed when she voiced that she’d like to spend some time with Kara and Sadie. He had, in fact, jumped at the chance to work with Alex. Kara, Lena, and Alex had agreed that if Carter wanted to work with an adult he could. He had picked Alex much to Kara and Lena’s disappointment.

Cat settled into the couch with Sadie on her chest and pushed play on Frozen that was paused on the television. Thirty minutes later, Kara swooshed back inside and quick changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt, then snuggled down on the couch with them.

“Everything okay?” Cat kissed Kara on the cheek then pushed the hair out of her eyes.

“Yep. Little girl’s cat was up the tree.” Kara turned back to the screen.

Cat smiled. Of course, she rescued a cat from a tree. Today was exactly what she needed. And by the time the second movie ended, and Sadie was fast asleep, Cat felt it was time to broach the topic that she’d came over here to. “Can you put her in her bed?”

“Sure.” Kara stood and stretched then picked Sadie up and walked her over to her crib, gently laying her down. Kara soon returned and pulled Cat into her arms. “Something on your mind?” she kissed Cat’s check.

“Yes.” Cat held tightly to the arms around her waist. “Kara, I know I said I didn’t want to rush into anything but I’m going to break that rule.” She raised up, so she could look Kara in the face.

Kara leaned forward, quickly glancing at Sadie and back, then whispered. “Do you mean sex?”

She looked so eager, Cat hated to break that bubble, but her being so eager did stroke Cat’s ego, but that wasn’t the topic for today. “No.”

“Oh.” Kara frowned. “What then?”

Cat hated being indecisive. “Move in with me. I mean…look, I know it’s fast but we’re a family and I would rather have you and Sadie with me than there. I want to see her grow up and I want us to move forward.” Cat waited, barely breathing while Kara milled over her question. It was a little insulting she hadn’t already said yes. “Kara?”

“I’m not saying no, but how would it work? Us moving in.”

“You would pack your things here, and move in with Carter and I.”

“No, Cat, I mean, where would I sleep?”

“Oh.” Cat raised up and straddled Kara’s lap, then slipped her arms around her neck and scratched at her scalp. As Kara’s arms snaked around her waist, Cat had never felt safer. “You would move into my room and Sadie has a nursery.” She hummed. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“You want an answer now?”

“Yes.”

“Well.”

“I see.” Maybe her confidence in them was misplaced.

“Cat, wait.” Kara tightened her hold around Cat and ran her hands underneath Cat’s shirt and skimmed her fingers across the skin.

Cat shivered but kept her composer. “Go on.”

“It’s.” Kara nipped her ear. “Hard enough.” A lick to her jaw. “To keep.” A long slow deep kiss. “My hands.” Kara licked her way up Cat’s neck. “Off you now.” She pulled back. “Do you see my dilemma?”

“I do, yes.” Cat inhaled then made a decision. “It would be a natural progression to explore before sex, I think.”

Kara nodded seriously. “They don’t call you the Queen of all Media for nothing.”

Before Cat could retort, she was lying flat on her back on Kara’s bed. “You’re cheeky.”

“You have no idea.” Kara rested above Cat with her hands on either side of her face. “Can I explore now?”

This woman was going to be the death of her and Cat didn’t even care. “Explore away.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena picked up Ellie out of her crib and hummed while she swayed with her. Things weren’t always easy with the newborn, but Lena wouldn’t trade it for anything. Ellie had stolen her heart and Lena had let her. Her bright blue eyes were vibrant as her little legs kicked in the air. “You’re so precious.” Lena kissed her on the forehead. “Yes, you are.”

Alex and Carter were currently in the living room working on their robots. There was only a tiny sting when Carter had chosen Alex to help him over her, but she understood. Alex really was fantastic.

She never thought she would have this. Her life hadn’t always been easy, but it had brought her to where she was, and she wouldn’t change anything. Well, maybe she wouldn’t have dated James, knowing what an ass he turned out to be.

When her mom died, she wasn’t sure she would ever feel wanted again, then Kara came along and her rag tag group and changed everything. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she’d be here. With Alex and Eleanor. She was mother. It was surreal.

Lena leaned against the window sill and stared at the city below. She wasn’t a fan of heights but loved this penthouse. However, she knew her, and Alex needed someplace bigger and there was no way she wanted her daughter to grow up without a yard. She wouldn’t spring this on Alex yet, lord knows it was hard enough to get her to shop with her. She would look into listings the next time she went to work away from prying eyes.

When two arms snacked around her waist, instead of flinching she leaned back into Alex’s warmth.

“What’s got you so preoccupied?”

“Thinking about you and Ellie. Just how lucky I am.”

“Right.” Alex squeezed her with one arm and ran her finger down Ellie’s cheek. “I always hoped to be here and now I am.”

Lena knew they’d talked, but there was still an inkling of doubt in the back of her mind. “But not with me.”

“Hey.” Alex slid in front of her and lifted her chin with her hands and kissed her lightly. “Nope. I never thought I would be here with you, but you know what?”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing. I’m happy, Lena and I wasn’t sure I would make it back to this point in my life. You and Ellie make me happy. We’re a team. Just like Kara and Cat are. The three of us. We’ve got this.” She cupped Lena’s cheeks. “We’ve got this.”

“It’s hard not to think that way with you.”

“Good.” Alex slipped in behind her again and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, peering over her shoulder at Ellie.

“She’s beautiful.”

“A perfect combination of both of us.”

Lena closed her eyes and just enjoyed being in the moment. Her life was hectic enough as it was. She was going to savor all the quiet moments while she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara zoomed around the living room a giggling Sadie in her arms. Today was Halloween and she couldn’t wait for everyone to get dressed, but that would have to wait. Cat was currently at Cat-Co with Lena and wouldn’t be home for another hour.

Her and Cat had hoped Carter would be able to spend Sadie’s first Halloween with them with her, but his dad had requested him for the weekend and since no one outside of their family knew about Sadie Carter decided to go. But, first he made them promise to take lots of photos.

“Mama,” Sadie howled, and Kara let her go and beamed when she floated for a whole minute.

Kara scooped her up before she had a chance to hit the ground. “I’m so proud of you, Peach.” She smothered her face in kisses. “My baby.” Kara flopped on her back and floated in the air with Sadie plastered to her chest. “We’re so lucky, you know? We have Cat and Carter. Well, you know, and I know I’m not your biological mom, but I love you—”

“And me.” Kara turned her head when Cat shut the door. “Stay there.”

Kara floated a few inches down and she kept one arm securely on Sadie when Cat laid on top of her and relaxed. Kara released her hold on Sadie when Cat pulled her into her chest. Kara wrapped them both up in her arms. “I love you.”

“Oh, Kara. I love you, too. She’s lucky because she has us both.” Cat sighed. “I know we don’t have a lot of time but let’s stay this way for a few more minutes.”

“I have a better idea.” Kara floated them into their bedroom and softly landed on the bed. Cat readjusted and nuzzled Kara’s neck.

“Mommy.”

Kara chuckled when Sadie all but tackled Cat. She would never get tired of her girl’s laughs.

Cat flipped over and started tickling Sadie. “I’ve got you.”

“No. Mama help.”

“Sorry, Peach. Mommy has all the power.”

Cat stopped tickling Sadie and they both turned to Kara, who gulped and scooted back.

“Do I?” Cat arched her brow. “Sadie on the count of three. One, two, three.”

Kara had no intention of not being caught and instead enjoyed the attack, especially Cat’s fingers snaking under her shirt and caressing her stomach. Kara laughed and kissed first Cat then Sadie and laid back while the both piled on top of her. Cat settled into her chest and Sadie sat up and cupped Kara’s cheeks.

“Mama.”

“What, Peach?”

“Get dressed?”

“I suppose we can.”

Kara raised up and helped Sadie down. She watched as she scampered out of the room and she kept one ear on her.

“I suppose we should get up as well.” Cat lifted herself up and caressed Kara’s face.

“I suppose.” Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and kissed her. “She’s getting impatient.”

“Okay.” Cat placed her hands on Kara’s chest and pushed back, then slid off the bed and held out her hand to Kara to take.

She readily took it then followed Cat into Sadie’s room where she was trying and failing to get her costume on. “Need some help?” Sadie nodded. Cat and Kara preceded to dress Sadie in her costume. Kara had tried to get her to coordinate with her and Cat’s costumes, but Sadie wouldn’t have it. Kara had to admit, Sadie made a pretty convincing purple dinosaur. She’d hoped Sadie would have picked the one piece, but Sadie had gone with the purple tights, fuzzy feet that went over her shoes and a pullover top complete with a head piece and a spiked tail.

“Well, aren’t you pretty,” Cat said, but pulled back when Sadie growled at her. “Oh no, Kara, help.” Cat stood when Sadie giggled. “I’m leaving the dinosaur to you while I dress.”

“Sure thing.” She grabbed her phone took a dozen photos of Sadie then texted Alex.

_Kara: My family is going to blow yours out of the water._

_Alex: There is no way._

_Kara: We’ll see._

_Alex: No competition._

Kara bit her lip and refrained from cheating and finding out what they were wearing. She was sure her peanut would be adorable, but her and Cat were by far going to beat her and Lena.

“Kara.”

Kara whipped her head around and gaped at Cat. “Wow.” She jumped over the back of the couch and stared in awe at her.

Cat twirled her cane, then plucked it on the floor. “So, I pass.”

Kara closed her mouth and nodded. The green trousers and suit jacket, splattered with question marks felt her slim frame to perfection. The purple tie and green hat, along with the black mask over her eyes made Cat the Riddler. “I would definitely go to the dark side for you.” Her eyes drifted downward and pulse quickened at the purple shoes. Cat was hot with a capital t. Kara fanned herself.

“All right, Supergirl. Go get dressed.” Cat smirked but preened none the less.

Kara nodded but took several pictures of Cat, while she posed as she went to dress. In a matter of minutes, she was dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. She’d chosen to forgo the glasses for tonight, considering she didn’t look like Kara or Supergirl. She smiled and the sinister face looking back at her in the mirror was exactly what she was going for. She put the final touches of her white make-up on and straightened the flower in her jacket pocket. Her and Cat both looked good in purple.

“Well, my, my, my.” Cat made a twirling motion with her finger and Kara did. “You look better than I expected. You do make a fine Joker. I knew you would be able to pull off the green hair.”

Kara sped across the room and set up the timer on the phone for a picture. Then ran back, snatched Sadie up, then slipped her arm around Cat, just as the picture took.

“Go make sure it was okay,” Cat said, while she held Sadie’s juice box while she took a sip.

“We’re good.”

“All right. Let’s get out of here. To Alex and Lena’s then to Midvale.”

They were going to meet them at Lena’s penthouse then Kara was going to fly everyone to Midvale. That’s why they needed to get going early. Alex and Lena had already come up with a press release for tomorrow if pictures surfaced, but they were going to do everything to make sure that didn’t happen. At least for the time being. Even though family and friends knew about the girls, nothing was official to the press yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked across the room and joined Lena on the couch.

“She’s still asleep,” Alex said.

“Figures.” Lena was ready to get her dressed. She didn’t think she’d be this excited for Halloween, but she was. She couldn’t wait to see Ellie dressed up. Instead she leaned into Alex and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and kissed her neck before resting her head against her chest. “I’m glad we can do this.”

“Me to.” Alex kissed her on the top of the head. “Did we pick the right outfits?”

It’s something they both worried over, but it was too late now. “Yes. All that matters is Ellie and how she’ll, hopefully, look back on this and now how much we loved her. Besides.” Lena rubbed Alex’s side. “We’re going to kick their ass.”

“You think so?” Alex worried her lip.

Lena sat up. Alex didn’t look convinced. That wasn’t good. “Well, I was.” She narrowed her eyes. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“What? No. It’s just. Kara’s been throwing out jabs lately and it’s Cat.”

Lena frowned. She was right. “Oh, no.”

“You see.”

“Shit.” She flopped back on the couch and lifted her legs to Alex’s lap. “I didn’t…”

“We were going for cute.” Alex let her words hang in the air.

Lena nodded knowingly “Cat wouldn’t have.”

“Nope.”

Kara would have but Cat wouldn’t. They’d made a rookie mistake. “Next year.” Lena raised up and waved to her feet, where Alex rolled her eyes, but continued to massage them. “We’re going to win. We need something amazing. I know the best make-up artists.”

Alex’s eyes glazed over. “No mistakes next year.”

“Nope and Kara nor Carter is winning the robot contest. I know he’s a kid but he’s a part of team Grant. I’m not going to fix the contest, but one of us will win.”

“No, they won’t, but neither will I. I’ve been working with Carter, so it’s going to be between you and Kara.” Alex held her fist out and Lena bumped it. “You’ve got this. Team Luthor-Danvers for the win.”

Luthor-Danvers. She really liked the sound of that. She croaked her finger at Alex, who took the command and crawled her way up the couch and hoovered above her. Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed her, slowly, savoring everything that was Alex.

Alex pulled back when the alarm on her phone went off. “We need to get ready. They’ll be here shortly.”

“I know.” She leaned up and kissed the tip of Alex’s nose. “Let’s do this.”

“You bet.” Alex hopped off the couch and helped Lena up. They went to separate bedrooms. Thirty minutes later, Lena walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Alex and Ellie were waiting for her. “Oh, my goodness.” Alex’s head jerked up. Even with the silver paint and funnel on her head, Alex was hot. She made a rather convincing tinman.

“Well, I do declare, you are the finest scarecrow I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Alex said.

Lena laughed, and pulled out her phone taking several pictures of her tinman and cowardly lion. Ellie was about the cutest thing she’d ever seen in her lion costume. It was thick enough she wouldn’t get cold.

“I’m glad you went with the fake straw,” Alex said, handing over a wide-awake Ellie, then proceeded to take several photos.

“After you said it made you itch, of course, I went with something else.” The black pants and long-sleeved black shirt she had on were paired with black shoes and a black hat. There was straw coming out of the bottom of her pants, her sleeves and out from under her hat. Her hair was pinned up. Her nose was painted brown.

“Family photo.” Alex said setting up her phone.

Lena settled Ellie in her arms and plastered herself to Alex when she raced back. She already knew she would have the photo blown up and put in her office.

“I’m going to give Ellie a bottle,” Alex said, putting her phone away after the photo was taken. “They should be here any minute.”

“Sounds good, love.” The words just slipped out but after a slight pause Alex continued to the kitchen. It wasn’t ten minutes later, while Alex was burping Ellie that the doorbell rang.

Lena stood, then made sure everything looked good in the mirror before she opened the door and she had to keep her jaw from dropping. Shit. Next year, this wouldn’t be happening. They looked amazing. “Geez, Cat.”

“I know, right,” Kara said and scooted around her, holding Sadie.

“Cute, Lena,” Cat said.

Lena rolled her eyes and shut the door. At the hand on her arm Lena looked up.

“I mean it,” Cat said. “It’s so good to see you like this. You deserve it. Have fun. It’s your daughters first Halloween. Some time I’ll show you the lengths I went to for Carter. Never be ashamed of making parenting something fun.” Cat winked. “In time you’ll be up to my level.”

Lena surprised them both when she drew Cat into a hug. “Thank you, but next year you’re going down.”

“You can try.” Cat turned toward the others. “Well, I do believe Alex, that you could pull off any look.”

“Thank you, Cat.”

“Well.” Cat took Ellie from Alex’s arms. “Aren’t you the cutest lion I’ve ever seen.”

“Group photo,” Kara said and set her phone up. Lena settled on Alex’s lap while Cat sit down beside them with Ellie and Kara picked Sadie up and settled her on her lap before claiming the seat beside Cat.

When they were gathering their things to leave, Lena had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. She’d never had this growing up and would make sure that Ellie always did. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for any one of them. She relaxed back into Alex when she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Ready?”

“I am.” And she was. Ready for this and so much more.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alex!” Lena shouted. “Catch her.”

Alex’s head turned when a little blur ran into the living room, giggling. “I’ve got her.” A little naked blur from prior experience. Kara had told her right after Thanksgiving that Sadie was starting to take her clothes off and run naked through the house. As much as it was cute, Cat had been insistent that she couldn’t stay naked. They had to at least put a diaper on her.

Alex walked around the island and toward where the giggling was coming from. Thank goodness she didn’t have her super speed, or they would never catch her. So far, the only power she’d exhibited was her floating. Alex stood still when a head poked out from behind the couch then pulled back. As quietly as she could, Alex rounded the couch and picked up a naked and laughing Sadie. She kissed Sadie’s stomach then turned her around and put her over her shoulder. Sadie, resigned to her fate, went limp with her arms hanging in front of Alex’s chest.

“Well, what do we have here?” Lena leaned back against the bedroom door and crossed her arms.

“Majesty, I caught this invader in your living room. As I have pledged my loyalty and life to your safety.” Alex kept a straight face and placed her left arm across her chest. “I bring you this peasant.”

“Wha…” Sadie raised her head and made grabby hands. “Aunty Lena.”

Alex kept a firm hold of Sadie. “What would you have me do with her, Majesty?” Alex almost lost it when Lena turned her head and held in a laugh. A few seconds later, Lena’s mask was back.

“I fear, my Knight, that I’ve already allowed to much leeway with the wee little one.”

“I understand. Her punishment.”

“I sorry. I sorry.” Sadie tried to wiggle free.

Lena placed her hand on her forehead dramatically. “I have procured a list of punishments from the house of Grant, my Knight. In this instance, I believe a time out is suitable. After a diaper is in place, of course.”

“No. I sorry,” Sadie insisted. The little crinkle between her forehead was all Kara.

Lena’s mask dropped, and she stepped forward and took Sadie into her arms. “A time out per Mama’s instructions.”

“I…”

“Little one,” Alex said. “This is the second time you’ve run naked. You should have two-time outs but we’re only going to give you one. Now, Aunt Lena is going to put a diaper on you, then it’s to your time out mat for two and a half minutes.” Alex brushed the hair out of Sadie’s eyes then kissed her forehead. She had just taken a step back when a hand fisted onto her shirt and pulled her forward.

“Forgetting something?”

“My apologies.” Alex cupped Lena’s cheek then kissed her.

Lena patted Alex’s chest. “We’ll work on you anticipating your Majesty’s needs for the future.”

“I look forward to the lessons.”

“I just bet you do.”

Alex chuckled then turned around and headed toward the living room where she jumped back and grabbed her chest when she saw Kara floating outside the balcony window motioning for her. What the hell? She was supposed to be spending the day working on an article while Cat spent time with Carter. “Kara.”

“Shh.” Kara floated down to the balcony when Alex shut the door and ushered her to the corner where they couldn’t be seen.

“What’s going on?” The air had turned considerably chiller the last few weeks. “Sadie’s fine.”

“I know.” Kara waved off her words, but Alex could tell something was bothering her.

“Kara, what is it?”

“Okay. Don’t freak out.”

Alex stiffened. “When you tell me not to freak out, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Out with it.” Every scenario Alex could think of was pouring through her mind.

“I talked with Clark earlier.”

Fucking James. “What’s James done now?”

“James.” Kara furrowed her brow. “Oh, nothing. This isn’t about James. Clark said he was settling back into the Daily Planet. We’re good on that front. Seems like he’s shaping into the old James.”

“I still don’t care for him.” She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to forgive him for what he’d done.

“Me either.” Kara was nodding as she paced.

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Okay.” Kara stopped and took a deep breath. “I know you’ve been working on replicating the birthing Matrix.”

“Yes, it’s going well, but still years away from production.” It was such a joy to work with Lena on it. Kara had found the original plans in the Fortress of Solitude and they’d been working off those. The 3-D printer had been invaluable in the process.

“I know.” Kara fiddled with her cape. “I know I should have asked first, but Clark had mentioned that him and Lois was thinking about starting a family.”

It clicked. “You told them they could use the birthing Matrix.”

“Yes.”

Alex visibly relaxed. “That’s great.” Sometimes Kara could be so dramatic.

“Really?”

“Yes. You didn’t have to be nervous to tell us. This is a good thing and will help with the production process. We’ll be able to document everything from start to finish and with the plans we’ve already got we know how to start and sustain the process and with your help it should be a breeze.”

“You’re really not mad?”

“No. I’m really not. If we have to deal with naked toddlers, then they should too.”

Kara looked toward the French doors. “Lena’s putting her on her time out mat. She’s so good with her.”

“She is.”

“The dopey grin on your face tells me everything I need to know about how it’s going with you and her.” Kara sighed then looked up at Alex. “I’m glad you two are getting along. It was selfish of me to want to keep her to myself. You two make a good pair. I see it and I ship it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You’ve said it before, but I appreciate you saying it again. We’re in a good place. We’re going to decorate our tree later and promised Sadie she could help with the ornaments.” Kara had wanted to put their tree up the day after Thanksgiving, but Cat had made her wait until December first. Kara had gone overboard, but Cat had shocked everyone when she hadn’t minded, but had gotten into the holiday spirit as well.

“She’ll love it. Take plenty of pictures.”

“I will.” Alex drew her into a hug and squeezed her as tight as she could. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. We’re in this together, Alex. No matter how many people we add to our family. We’ve got this.”

“We do.” Alex pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “Now go. Before Sadie sees you or she’ll want you.”

“I’m going.” Kara winked. “You do make a good Knight.”

Alex hung her head and laughed before opening the sliding door and walking in. Lena had just allowed Sadie up. Alex answered the question in her eyes. “Everything’s fine. Though, we do need to work on getting the Matrix ready for a new occupant. Clark and Lois.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful and will help with our research.”

“That’s what I said.” Alex eyed the boxes stacked by the wall. Lena had wanted a real tree, but with Alex’s allergies, she’d agreed to an artificial one. Though, with the cost of it, they could have bought ten real ones. Only the best, Lena had said. She only hoped it wasn’t going to be a bitch to put up. If it got to much for them she’d just call Kara. Alex clapped her hands together. “So, tree first or cookies.”

“Cookies. Cookies.” Sadie ran and threw her arms around Alex’s legs and looked up. “Cookies first. Please.”

“Well, what does our Majesty say.” They both looked to Lena.

“I say,” she said, standing up. “Cookies.” She made claws with her hands then chased Sadie into the kitchen.

Alex picked up Ellie’s baby monitor and made sure she was still asleep. She watched for a moment the rise and fall of her little chest. Hopefully, she’d be up later to help with decorating the tree.

“Aunt Al, come on.”

“I’m coming.” Alex had a feeling this was going to be the best Christmas she ever had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat trailed after Carter into the fifth store on their shopping trip. So far, he’d bought gifts for almost everyone on his list, but Cat had barely made a dent in hers. Well, except for a few things she’d picked up for Sadie and Ellie.

“Mom, come on.”

She allowed him to take her hand and drag her to the back of the store. Another children’s store.

“What about this for Sadie?” he asked, pointing at a rack of dresses. She walked closer and examined them. Not top quality, but cute and she knew Kara would love them.

She slipped the cream dress, decorated with dancing peaches of the rack. “You do have an eye for these things, Carter.”

“She’s my sister. Of course, I do.” He proceeded to pick up a stuffed animal for her as well.

“Have you found anything you wanted?” He hadn’t asked for anything yet, and it was starting to grow concerned. Usually by this time he had already picked out a couple of things he wanted.

It had worried her at first, thrusting Sadie into their lives, but Carter had surprised her and had fallen in love with her. He was taking to be a big brother and Sadie adored him. She never thought she’d have another chance to be a mother, but she wasn’t about to throw this opportunity away.

He nodded. “I think I want a new telescope. I’ve been looking at them and there’s a few new comics and figures. There’s also a few new games I wanted.”

Cat had always told him he gets one big ticket cost item and some smaller ones. Since he was getting older and more responsible she’d upped the amount for the big item. He was smart and capable, and she wanted to nurture that. “All right. Just give me the details and I’ll take care of it.” She braced herself when he threw his arms around her.

“You’re the best. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He bounced in place. “I asked dad for some software and a few upgrades for my laptop.”

They continued looking and picked up a few things for everyone’s stocking before checking out. Their bag count was up to four.

“So,” Carter said. “What are you getting Kara for Christmas?”

She’d already picked out a couple of sweaters for her but hadn’t found the right item yet. “I’m not sure.”

“You know we haven’t went into a jewelry store yet.”

“Carter.”

He held his hands up. “I’m just saying. You could get her a necklace or something. She’s going to love anything you get her.”

And that was the problem. Kara would love anything she gave her. “I know. That’s why it’s got to be special.”

Carter slipped his arm through hers. “Let’s just go look.”

“I suppose.” She couldn’t deny him anything. He was growing up so fast and was thankful he still wanted to spend time with her like this. “But I’m not shopping for jewelry in the mall.”

“Awesome. We can grab lunch then head to your go to jewelry stop.”

An hour later, they walked into a some-what empty jewelry store. Thank goodness. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with even more people. They still had a few places yet to stop. Her and Kara had promised not to buy Sadie too much and they’d made out a list of things to pick up together, but they’d both agreed that they’d buy her a few gifts separately. The next weekend her and Kara and Lena and Alex had decided to go shopping together. Eliza was coming in early and had agreed to watch both girls with Carters help.

Cat scanned the cases and was thankful that the sales associates knew not to bother her until she asked for their help.

“Mom, over here.”

She joined Carter. “A watch.”

“For Alex. Look, it’s got so many cool features. I know Lena’s not getting her one because I asked.”

It was a nice watch and she noticed Alex wore one. “I’m not sure if the one she wears has any significance.”

“Kara said she could always use one more.”

“Okay. Pick out the one you like, and we’ll get it for her.” One more gift down. Her eyes latched onto a beautiful pair of earrings. They would look lovely on Eliza. She pointed to the pair of earrings and the associate added them to their pile. “For Eliza.” Carter nodded, then fidgeted. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Go on.” She made a motion with her hand and the associate walked away.

“I wonder if Eliza would mind if I called her grandma?”

His eyes were downcast and that would never due. Cat lifted his chin up. “I think she would love that, but let’s ask Kara just in case.”

“Okay.”

Even if her and Kara didn’t work out, Eliza would always be in their lives and she didn’t see any harm in it. Lord knows, her mother, never treated Carter like a grandson.

“What are you getting Lena?”

“I don’t know.” What do you get the woman that could buy anything for herself?

“It has to mean something.”

“Yes. Why don’t we wait until next weekend for her and I’ll see if anything catches her eye?”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Now, Kara.”

“Yes, Kara.” She took a calming breath then scanned the cases once again, trying and in vain to not look at the rings. It was much too soon for that. Wasn’t it? She shook her head then threw caution to the wind and looked at them. Carter by her side. She knew it the moment her eyes landed on it. Gorgeous, yet simple and not to flashy. Even if she never asked, she still had to have it for Kara. It was perfect. A solitaire Diamond Knife-Edge Engagement ring in platinum for a round center stone. “That’s the one.” She pointed it out to Carter.

“She’ll love it, but I don’t think this is for Christmas.”

“It’s not, but I’ll regret it if I don’t get it.” She motioned to the sales associate. “I would like to see that one.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She unlocked the case, pulled it out, then handed it to Cat.

Cat looked it over and just knew. “We’ll take this also.” She barely blinked at the almost twenty-thousand-dollar price tag. If she ever got the nerve to ask, she knew it would be her last marriage and price wasn’t an option.

“Over here, Mom. I want to get her a bracelet.”

“Which one.”

An hour and a half later they were headed home. In the end, Cat had gone with practical. Kara needed a new laptop and tablet, so that’s what she got her. Cat wanted her to be successful and she needed the tools for that.

“I had a lot of fun today, Mom.”

“I did was well.”

“I know Sadie and Kara are a part of our lives from now on, but can we do this again. Not all the shopping, just spending time together.”

“I would love that. How about once a month just you and me.”

“I like that.”

Cat closed her eyes when he took ahold of her hand. He was getting older, but he would always be her baby and she would cherish these moments with him. She missed Sadie and Kara but would do anything in her power to make sure Carter knew he was loved and appreciated. Adam hadn’t taken the news of Sadie or Kara as well as she had hoped. Hopefully, in time, he would come around as well. Now, she just had to find a way to tell the world that she was in love with a woman half her age and they had a baby together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas tree lights fluttered, and Lena couldn’t take her eyes off them. Ellie was secure in her arms and her head was tilted back and watching them as well. Alex and Sadie were sound asleep on the couch. It had been a long afternoon, but fun. The kitchen clean-up hadn’t been fun, but they’d all pitched in and it only took them fifteen minutes.

She’d never had this growing up. Sure, Lillian hired someone to decorate, but she’d never been allowed to participate. This had been the first time she’d ever decorated cookies. She knew she didn’t have a typical childhood and while she would always be grateful for the opportunities the Luthor’s gave her. She’d always despise them for what they took away.

In the back of her mind she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but so far, everything was falling into place. Alex had been wonderful. She’d never been with someone so fierce, but playful. Alex was the entire package and she couldn’t ask for anyone better. Her heart had been slowly falling for her and Lena wasn’t going to stop it. No, for once, she was doing things on her own terms.

She’d already bought Ellie’s gift for Alex, but still wasn’t sure what she was going to get her for Christmas. She had an idea for Kara, but she wanted to talk with Alex first.

Alex had pulled a rocking chair into the living room after the tree was decorated, so Lena sat down and started rocking Elli and humming to her. Lena kept her gaze on Ellie even when she heard Alex stir on the couch. A few minutes later, Alex sat down a few feet from them and laid back on the floor.

“Good nap?”

“It was.”

“Something on you mind, Alex?”

“I’ve just been thinking. With me not at the DEO anymore I’m worried about Kara. I know she’s contracted with the DEO and while I don’t anticipate them calling on her that often I worry if she’s really hurt how they’d handle it.”

It was the same thing she had thought about. “You don’t trust the DEO to take Kara’s health and safety into consideration?”

“The agents are good people, but I don’t trust Haley or the president. Supergirl isn’t their priority.”

In for a penny. “That would bring me to Kara’s Christmas present or at least part of it.”

Alex sat up and scooted toward the rocking chair. “Go on.”

“I just think it would be smart to have somewhere set up to care for Kara’s injuries. Though, I don’t feel L-Corp is the best place either. I was thinking of a neutral spot. One well equipped with medical equipment and security.”

Alex smiled. “You already have a place in mind, don’t you?”

“I do. I own a warehouse downtown that houses an underground bunker. I had it built after I bought the warehouse. It would be perfect and is lead lined. No one would know she was there. I’m already working on a system of sensors that would activate when Kara was within a few miles and would deactivate the DEO’s sensors. Only those approved could get in.”

“So, a medical room, and surveillance?”

Lena tried to keep her excitement at bay while Alex’s increased. “Yes. That’s my thought. I was thinking of relocating a few of L-Corps medical labs there to offset the cost of running the underground bunker. I’ve already procured the funds to transform it from the board. I would take my own money to outfit the bunker with everything we’d need. I would rely on you to find a few people you trust to take care of the surveillance.”

“That’s fantastic.”

“This has really been bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“Alex, you can always come to me. That’s why I’m here. Good or bad, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Lena stood and handed Ellie to Alex. “Your daughter has pooped. While you change her, I’ll get the plans I’ve already drawn up and we can go over them together. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.”

Lena couldn’t help it and slapped Alex’s ass as she passed by her. A smirk thrown over Alex’s shoulder let her know she hadn’t done anything wrong. Lena already knew this would be the best Christmas she’d ever had.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara bounced on the balls of her feet. “Come on, everybody. The days a wasting and I’m sure Eliza and Carter will take good care of our girls.

She’d been up for hours and was ready to go shopping. Over the past few weeks Kara had been writing down everything she wanted to get Sadie and was ready to spend some of her savings on Sadie’s first Christmas with them. She’d already promised Cat that she wouldn’t go overboard though.

“Be good for Grandma and your brother.” Cat kissed Sadie on the forehead then set her on the floor where she ran to Kara with a big grin on her face.

Once she was safely in Kara’s arms, Kara floated in the air and laid back while Sadie sat on her chest. Kara kept a firm hold on her while she started to roll in the air. Every time Kara righted them, Sadie would clap, and Kara would roll again. It was one of their favorite activities together. Kara had to admit it was nice to share something with Sadie that the others didn’t.

“Not fair, Kara,” Carter said. “We can’t do that with her.”

“Carter’s right. You’re going to be gone most of the day,” Eliza said.

“They’re making us stop, peach.” Kara stood, handed Sadie to Carter, then slipped her hand in Cat’s. “Let’s go.”

“If you need us, call us,” Cat said.

“We will.” Eliza shooed them all out.

“Toy store first?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “You bet.”

“Then, I want to hit the baby store off fifth,” Alex added.

“I got it,” Kara insisted.

“Don’t worry.” Cat climbed into the car and settled. “Kara has our day mapped out with all the stores everyone wanted to stop at.”

“Plus, I’ve written in our lunch too.” She rubbed her hands together. “And snacks.”

“Of course, you did.” Alex scooted beside Lena and after she was buckled in took her hand.

Kara smiled at them then felt a warmth fill her when Cat laid her hand on her thigh. Kara laced their fingers together.

It was hard when she first arrived on Earth and as much as the Danver’s tried to help her it was so hard that first year. Every year there after got easier and now she’d spent more time on Earth than on Krypton. It was weird but felt right. Earth was her home world and while Alex was her rock, Kara had realized over the last few months that Cat, Carter, and Sadie were her home.

When her and Cat decided to give their relationship a shot Kara had started working on a bracelet for Cat. She knew it was too soon to give it to her, but with Lena’s help it was almost completed. She loved and trusted Cat and wanted the bracelet to reflect that. The center stone was a small piece of Kryptonite that was incased in lead. Lena had fashioned a clear top that mimicked the affects of lead, so the Kryptonite wouldn’t affect her. It was beautiful and on one side of the center stone was Cat’s, Carters, and Adams birthstones and on the other side was Kara’s and Sadie’s. The rest of the bracelet was outfitted with stones from Krypton that she’d found while searching the Fortress of Solitude.

She hoped Cat liked it, but that didn’t help her with Cat’s Christmas present. Her and Carter had already picked out Cat’s present from him and Sadie. A Pandora bracelet with several charms. She knew even though it wasn’t Cat’s usual style she would wear it every day because it was a gift from her kids.

One thing she was going to give Cat was the chance to do an in-depth series of articles on Krypton. Cat hadn’t asked but Kara knew it was something that she was itching to do, and it was something Kara knew Cat would handle with care.

She’d talked with Alura the previous month and she was excited to meet Sadie, Cat and Carter. Alura had even convinced the council to allow them to visit. Kara hadn’t told Cat yet, but knew once she did, Cat wouldn’t lay off her until they went. Kara was excited for them to see part of her world and to meet her mom.

“What’s got you so deep in thought, Kara?” Lena waved her hand in front of Kara’s face to get her attention.

“Oh, nothing. Well, just Argo,” she went on when Cat squeezed her thigh.

Alex nodded. “Did something happen?”

“No, my…” She guessed she could let one cat out of the bag. “I guess there is no time like the present.” She turned to Cat. “My mom wants to meet you and the kids.” She held her breath while Cat stared at her. “Cat?”

“Your mom?”

“Yep.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Wants to meet all of you.”

“Kara, are you telling me your mom, on Argo, wants to meet us?”

“Yes.” She hoped she hadn’t broken her.

“On Argo?”

“On Argo.”

“You’re taking us to Argo City?”

“I am.” Cat was making her nervous. “Cat, say something.”

“I’m…”

“Wow, Kara, you’ve left her speechless.” Alex snickered.

Cat shook her head. “Not speechless, just surprised.”

“Why? You and the kids mean everything to me and mom wants to meet them and you. Do you not want to go to Argo City?” That thought hadn’t crossed her mind. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you before agreeing to a visit from all of us.”

“Don’t be daft. Of course, I want to go. I’m just surprised.”

“Again, why? I love you, Cat.” Kara cupped her cheek. “And I can’t wait to show you off to everyone. I do believe we’d be a perfect match.”

Cat arched her brow. “And when will we be going?”

“Oh, um, I figured we could go the first of the year. Carter is still out of school and we’re both unemployed. So, all good and I’ve talked to Clark and he’ll take care of things here, if he’s needed.”

“Kara, I’m very happy, it’s just going to take a little time to turn off my journalistic mind and focus on you showing me your home and meeting your friends and family.”

Kara grinned. “Well, that’s the thing. I’ve been thinking, and I’ve talked with Clark. I want to do a series of blogs about different aliens and their home worlds and one of those is going to be about Krypton, but I won’t be the one to write it and neither will Clark or Lois,” Kara hurried on. “I want you to write it, Cat. You can ask all the questions you want.”

Cat leaned back. “So, you’re telling me that not only am I going to be on Argo City but that I will also be the one to write a series of articles on them?”

“Yes.” She was pretty sure she’d broken her. “You were my first choice and after a bit of convincing, Clark didn’t have any objections.” Kara hated to do it, but she bargained the use of the Matrix with Cat getting the articles. She’d expected Lois to be mad, but she’d just commended her on her bartering skills.

“I bet Lois is fuming. This is great. Not only do I have the better Super, but I’m also going to be writing about Argo City. Kara, this is amazing.” She grabbed Kara and kissed her. “There is so much research to do and, of course, you’ll answer all my questions.”

“Of course.” Kara sat back while Cat went on and on, but she could hear the excitement in Cat’s voice and filled her with light.

She was pretty sure this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Alex took Lena’s advice to heart and didn’t hesitate to pick out some things for Ellie, no matter the cost. This was their baby girl and she deserved the best they could give her. Cat had to reel Kara in at one point, but she was sure that Sadie and Carter were going to have a great Christmas.

She’d only been disappointed for a moment when she found out that Cat was going to Argo before her, but Kara quickly let them know that she would be happy, with the council’s approval to take Alex and if Lena wanted, her as well, but Ellie was too young to go. She couldn’t wait to visit, but she didn’t want to go without her family. They’d wait until the time was right.

That’s how she came to think of Lena and Ellie. They were her family and she woke up grateful every morning. They’d quickly came into a routine that satisfied everyone, including Ellie, who had been sleeping for longer intervals. Alex knew it was premature, but she couldn’t hope but see several pairs of tiny feet running around in the future. She didn’t care if they used the matrix, adoption, or if one of them carried. She just wanted everything with Lena and as scary as it was, she had accepted it wholly.

Kissing Lena was one of her favorite pastimes. She was ready for more, but she knew Lena wasn’t and she would respect her decision, even though, at times, it was torture to pull away from her at night. Though it wasn’t hard on nights that Ellie was screaming her little head off.

There was a time that she could only see Maggie beside her, but now, that fantasy had turned into reality with Lena and it was something Alex never saw coming but was so glad it did.

“You’re deep in thought, Agent.” Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and held her.

Alex wrapped her hands around the ones on her waist. “Us. Ellie. Life.”

“Oh.” Lena stepped in front of Alex. “Deep thoughts.”

“Not all deep. Some are very pleasant.”

Lena laughed. “Now, Alex. No naughty thoughts in a baby store.”

“Why? Naughty thoughts are what brought people here.”

“Still.”

Alex pulled Lena into a hug. “I can’t help it when I’m around you. You’re fire, Lena. An all-consuming fire that I don’t want to put out.”

“My, Agent Danvers. Your cheesiness is one of the things I adore about you.” She bit her lip. “If I’m fire what does that make you?”

“Gasoline.”

“Oh, guys.” Kara stepped up next to them. “We are in public.”

“What she’s saying,” Cat cut in. “Is can it until later. We still have a lot of stores to stop at.”

“But, first lunch.” Kara smiled.

“First lunch,” Cat agreed.

Alex nodded, leaned forward and kissed Lena on the cheek. “We shall do as you say.” Lena scrunched up her nose and giggled and Alex melted.

“Enough you two. Good grief, you’re worse then Kara and I.” Cat took ahold of Lena’s arm and dragged her away.

“So,” Kara said, and looped her arm through Alex’s.

“So.”

“Right. Let’s play it cool. We’re cool.” Kara made shooting motions with her free hand at a woman starting at them. When she scampered off, she stopped and turned to Alex. “Was that too much?”

Alex kissed her cheek. “Nope. You do you, Kara. That’s what I love about you. You’re such a dork.”

“I’m you’re dork.”

“Yes, you are.”

After an eventful lunch where they were almost thrown out because of Kara’s sixth trip to the buffet, they ventured across town to hit the last three stores on their list. By the time they made it back to the penthouse, Alex was beat.

Once all the bags were brought in, put in the safe room, and Cat, Kara, Carter, Sadie, and Eliza left to have dinner at Cat and Kara’s place, Alex flopped onto the couch. She forgot how much Kara loved to shop.

“Ellie, Mama’s wore out.”

Alex cracked one eye open then the other when Lena walked in carrying a wide-awake Eleanor. Alex sat up allowing Lena to sit beside her. “Hello sweetheart.” Alex’s heart melted at Ellie’s smile. Without thinking too much she raised her head and kissed Lena, deepening the kiss when Lena moaned.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Lena rested their foreheads together.

“Just you, being you. Us. Her. We’re a family, Lena. It’s something I’ve always wanted, and we may have gone about it in an unconventional way, but we’re here now and I like it.” Alex cupped Lena’s cheek. “I like you.” She shook her head. “I love you.” She placed her finger over Lena’s lips. “I don’t want you to say it just because I did. I know you need time, I just wanted to let you know how I feel. What we have is magical and I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You don’t scare me, and while I don’t trust your family, I trust you. I know you’ll always be there for us and I like waking up every morning next to you.” For the past two weeks they’d been sharing a bed and Alex knew she couldn’t go back to sleeping alone. “I would like that to continue, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Alex, I only woke up nervous that first morning. I like waking up next to you too. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I’m in too. All in. I can’t imagine my life without either one of you. We are a family. We may not be moving at Cat and Kara’s pace, but we are moving at ours. And I know you’re ready for more.”

“No, I would love to make love to you, but I’m not in a hurry. Just being with you two is enough. It really is.”

Lena wrapped her free arm around Alex’s neck. “I think we’re going to be all right.”

“I know we’re going to be all right. Afterall, we are team Luthor-Danvers.”

“That we are. Speaking of.” Lena pulled back. “How is your robot coming along?”

“Good. While you’re at work I’ve been working on it between studying some of the schematics of the birthing matrix. I’m pretty we’ve got this.”

“Good. The Grants are going down. Team LD has this.”

Alex placed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. “We do, yes.” She really liked the sound of that. “Now.” She scoped Ellie up. “I know for a fact, that you’ve been wearing yourself out. I’ve got her. Whey don’t you go take a bath.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go.”

Lena stood and got as far as the kitchen when she turned around. “Why don’t we wait until Eliza gets back and take one together.”

“You want to take a bath with me?” The idea thrilled her.

Lena sat back down and cuddled up to Alex and Ellie “I do. There’s more than one way to be intimate, Alex.”

“Oh, I know.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not sure I can handle that, but yes, I would love to take a bath with you.”

“Is it wrong to be this happy.”

“Nope. It’s just the right amount of happy.”

“You’re measuring us?” Lena chuckled.

“You better believe it and each day the cup gets fuller.”

“At this rate it’ll overflow.”

“I’m counting on it.”


	14. Chapter 14

Lena sighed and snuggled closer to Alex. Morning always came way to soon with a newborn in the house. They had gone to bed late after wrapping all the gifts they’d bought for everyone. It had been two weeks since Alex confessed her love and even though Lena felt the same it still seemed way too soon to say those three little words. Her and James had only been broken up for a little over two months. Lena knew long before the breakup that the relationship wasn’t going anywhere, but still. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up what her and Alex were building.

“Stop thinking so hard.” Alex wrapped herself tightly around Lena. “You should still be asleep.” She kissed the tip of Lena’s nose. “Whatever it is it can’t be that bad. You can tell me.”

Lena nuzzled Alex’s neck. “I’m happy. Really happy. The penthouse is decorated for Christmas, I have you and Eleanor.” Lena raised up and pushed the hair out of Alex’s eyes. Her sleepy smile was one of Lena’s favorite things in the mornings. Even more so then their morning showers they’d started taking together regularly. Lena didn’t know why she kept holding back. She was ready for the next step. “Did you know that in all my previous relationships that we had sex very early in the relationships?”

“I didn’t.” Alex sat up.

“It didn’t seem important to wait. It was just sex. Nothing special really, just something that you are supposed to do when you’re with someone.” Lena took a moment to collect her thoughts. “But with you, Alex, it feels like so much more. I find myself nervous around you. My stomach flips.” Lena laughed. “It’s never been like that before. It feels like our first time will be my first time. I want it to be special. It’s stupid when I say it out loud.”

“No,” Alex insisted. “Your feelings are never stupid.” She cupped Lena cheeks. “I want you to tell me everything you’re feeling. I’m your sounding board. I’m here and it feels like that with me too. With men it always felt hollow and sterile. Being with Maggie was eye-opening. Like a whole new world was opened to me. With you, I know, it’s going to be magical.”

“How do you know?” She was terrified. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Alex.

“Because it’s us and we’re already magical.” Alex pulled Lena into her arms and laid them both back done on the bed. “I love you. Please don’t worry about our first time. We’ve already seen each other naked and you are breathtaking. That’s half the battle.”

Lena slipped her hand under Alex’s shirt and rubbed her stomach. “I’ve had to contain myself once or twice while we showered.” Lena pulled Alex’s shirt up and scooted down. “You are really distracting.” She placed several kisses on Alex’s stomach before sliding up her body and settling back down.

“I’m glad you think so.” Alex wiggled to get comfortable.

“I’ll always think so.” Lena traced patterns on Alex’s bare stomach.

“As will I”

“Things aren’t going to well, are they?” It had been months since someone tried to kill her and her mother had been quiet in prison. Lex had also been silent. Her life was never easy, and it felt like she was living a dream.

“I mean not to well,” Alex started. “I had to leave the DEO, Kara cut back, you broke up with James, Cat broke up with Robert. James went crazy.”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

“I know what you’re getting at, Lena, but honestly, I believed your mom when she said she want to start over with you. Do I trust her, no, but I believed her. She seemed sincere and Lex, well, he’s a mama’s boy. I don’t think he’d go against her wishes. If you’re worried, we can go see her.”

“You’d go with me?”

“Of course.” Alex held her hand up and waited for Lena to tangle their fingers together than placed them both on her chest. “Team Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena nuzzled into Alex’s neck. “I think I might want to see her.”

“Okay. I’ll take care of it.”

“Just like that?’

“Lena you don’t have the monopoly on crazy family members. On one hand I know my dad was just trying to keep us safe but on the other he did unspeakable things and it’s hard to forgive him for that. Do I want to find him, yes, but after the last time, I don’t know? I was blinded by him being back and I don’t like the way it made me feel or act. I don’t know if Kara told you about her family?”

“She has.”

“Then there’s Winn and M’gann, not everything is black and white. I’ll go with you to the prison and if you want, I’ll go in with you? You haven’t been alone for a long time, Lena. You have a great support system that you’ve created for yourself. Hell, if you don’t want me to go, I know Kara will or Cat.”

“No, I would want you to go.” Lena closed her eyes. “I’m sure by now she’s learned about Ellie.”

“You think?” Alex paused. “You’re right, she probably does. That woman has amazing resources. If she wasn’t hellbent on killing all the aliens it would be nice to talk to her and how she acquired, her sources.”

Lena laughed. “You sound smitten.” It shouldn’t have but it did bother her that if her mother knew about Ellie why didn’t she send a gift of something. Granted, it would have freaked Lena out, but it still stung. However weird that sounded.

“Nope, I reserve all my smitten for you.”

They laid quietly until Ellie started to make a fuss. Lena groaned, and they waited a moment, but she continued.

“I’ll get her,” Alex said, untangling herself and sliding out of bed.

“I’m going to shower. I need to get to the office early.”

Thirty minutes later, Lena walked into the kitchen fully dressed. She hated to leave so early, but she had meetings all day and wanted to get home at a decent hour. Just the thought of not having her morning cuddles with Ellie was dragging her mood down.

“Turn that frown upside down,” Alex called from her spot on the couch.

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not. You need to quit saying that. I’ll bring you lunch. Kara and Cat have been bugging us for some time with their little peanut. It’ll be nice.”

The hopeful look in Alex’s eyes made her decision for her. “That does sound nice. All right. I want a burger.” She peeked Alex on the lips the Ellie on the forehead. “Be good my loves.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

A few hours later and Lena was still swamped. Days like these made her wish she wasn’t CEO, but she would never be able to give it up. She loved this company and wouldn’t stand to see it in anyone else’s hands.

She didn’t allow herself to relax until the office door opened and Alex walked in. The tight jeans, long sleeve shirt and leather jacket, that Lena had bought for her on their last shopping trip, only added to her overall hotness. Lena loved it when Alex’s hair was slicked back.

Lena stood and approached a smiling Alex and slipped her arms around her waist. “I missed you. I know it’s only been a few hours.”

“I missed you too. Let me put these bags down and I’ll hug you back.”

Lena stepped back and allowed Alex to set the bags on the coffee table before sighing into the hug. “You look really hot, too.”

Alex chuckled. “You always look mesmerizing. I’m just trying to keep up.”

“No need to keep up, I like you just the way you are.” Lena bit her lip. “And let’s face it. No one is up to my level of hotness.”

Alex threw her head back and laughed then squeezed Lena tight. “God, I love you.”

“I’m so lucky, but.” Lena sighed and stepped back but kept her hand on Alex’s arm. “We do need to eat. As it is, I probably won’t be home till late.”

“Oh, that sucks, but Ellie and I will be waiting.”

“And that what makes it all worth it.” Lena popped a French fry into her mouth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara took a deep breath then headed toward Metropolis for her second weekly fly over. Clark kept her updated-on James behavior, but Kara still checked up on him twice a week. She’d dropped the ball before Ellie was born and she wouldn’t allow him to hurt them again.

She floated high enough up that she wouldn’t be recognized and zeroed in on James building. He was seated on the couch, watching tv with a beer in his hands. She scanned the rooms and when everything was on the up and up, she took off for home.

She’d already lost so much and wouldn’t allow anyone to take her family from her. Her and Cat were in a good place and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

She landed on Lena’s balcony, knocked and waited for Lena to wave her in. It was almost nine and Lena was still working away at her computer. Alex had called her and asked if she would stop by and check on her.

“Lena.”

“I know. I know.” Lena looked up and at Kara who had sat down in the chair across from the desk.

“I brought snacks.” Kara sat the bag on the desk between them. They’d been so caught up in their own lives that they hadn’t had time for just each other. “I miss you.”

Lena grabbed the bag and took a donut out. “I miss you, too. We’re going to have to make time for each other.”

“We do. Our lives have changed so much in such a little amount of time. It blows me away.”

“Says the alien from Krypton.”

“I know.” Kara snagged the bag for the other donut. “How are you feeling about everything? I know you have Alex now, but I’m here too.” She had promised herself that she wouldn’t be jealous but from time to time, like now, it would creep up.

“Let’s move to the couch.” Once there Lena continued. “Kara, you’re my best friend and I love you. You’re stuck with me. Did you ever feel this way about James?”

Kara stuck the rest of the donut in her mouth to buy herself a few minutes. “Can I be honest?”

“I would prefer it.”

“I never felt like James was right for you, but I never felt like it was my place to say so. James has changed, and I didn’t think you two made a good pair.” She held her breath waiting for Lena to talk. The myriad of expressions on her face was a little unnerving.

“I wished you would have told me, but I understand why you didn’t. We’ve all had our questionable dating choices.”

“I hear that.” Kara held up her hand and Lena high-fived her before intertwining their fingers.

“I’m here, Kara and I’m not going anywhere. No matter where the future takes Alex and I, I’ll always be here. You were my friend and family when no one else would be. You, Kara Danvers, are and will always be my hero. It’s just now…”

“You have Alex. I get it. I have Cat.” And she did. “I’m happy for you both. I think you’re good together. I’m working on my jealousy.”

“I can tell.” Lena squeezed her hand. “How’s Sadie doing with her nakedness.”

“Oh, Rao. It’s a nightmare. Don’t laugh, Lena. She’s embraced being naked. Let me tell you. I try not to laugh, but when you see a little naked butt run through the living room with Cat hot on her heels it’s hard not to. She’s so cute. I can’t help it. Cat gets mad, but I know she’s not really mad. I love her to pieces. How’s my peanut?”

“She’s sleeping longer and smiling and laughing a lot. She’s also enjoying looking at the Christmas lights. I can’t believe I’m a mother, Kara.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms. “We both are. It’s fantastic, isn’t it?”

“This feeling isn’t like anything I’ve ever felt before. It is fantastic.” Lena sat up. “It is fantastic, and I deserve to spend some time with her. I can finish this tomorrow and tomorrow I will also be delegating to more of my employees. I don’t want to miss this time with her.”

“Let’s go.” Kara jumped up and when Lena had everything gathered and locked up, Kara pulled her into her side and flew her home. Once they landed on the balcony at the penthouse, Kara waved at Alex, who was holding Ellie at the Christmas tree.

“Kara, you have me and I’m not going anywhere, but that.” She pointed at Alex and Ellie. “They are my world right now.” Lena cupped her cheeks. “Just as Cat, Carter, and Sadie is yours. We will always have each other’s backs. I promise.”

Kara pulled her into her arms. “I love you, Lena. Now go.” She shooed her away. “Go be with your family.”

“I love you, too.”

Kara waved at Alex and felt a peace settle over her that she hadn’t had before when Alex pulled Lena into her arms. Jealousy had no place in any of their lives. Lena and Alex were happy and working on their happily ever after. And hers was waiting for her at home.


	15. Chapter 15

It was two days before Christmas and since Eliza had come in Alex’s and Lena’s penthouse smelled like a bakery. It was awesome. Alex snagged a still warm chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. “Oh, mom, this is good.”

Eliza chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“You’re awesome.” Alex grabbed another cookie then sat down on the couch beside Lena who held Ellie on her legs and was playing with her hands. “Want a bite?”

“Yes.”

Alex tore off a piece and placed it in Lena’s mouth. They were expecting Cat, Kara, Carter, and Sadie any minute. Eliza had agreed to watch the girls while her and Lena showed Kara the warehouse where they were planning on setting up the new Supergirl base. Lena had been nervous all morning, but Alex knew she didn’t have anything to worry about. Kara was going to be ecstatic and she had a feeling that Cat would be donating some of her own money to the cause as well. Kara’s health and safety were everyone’s priority.

As she had suspected, the DEO hadn’t called Kara in for anything since she’d handed over her new contract. Kara had taken it upon herself to help with an alien attacking the docks last week. She hadn’t received any help from the DEO and Alex already had a list of people she was going to try and recruit for their cause. Kara did too much for this city and the world not to have back-up at the ready. But one of those people wasn’t going to be her. She would help when needed but she was too excited to start work at L-Corp to give that dream up just yet and she knew Kara understood.

Alex scrunched up her nose at the all too familiar smell.

“I know.” Lena stood with Ellie securely in her arms, then placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips. “They should be here by the time I get her cleaned up. Grab me another chocolate chip cookie. There won’t be any left when Kara gets here.”

“You bet.” Alex stood and walked to the kitchen where Eliza was holding out container.

“I’ve already saved us some and I made extra for Kara.” Eliza fiddled with the bowl. “I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, Alex. No matter what is thrown your way, you always make the best of it. You’re a wonderful mother and I’m happy you’ve found Lena.”

“Thanks mom.” Kara pulled Eliza into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Last week when her and Lena had visited Lillian, it had gone surprisingly well. They wouldn’t be taking Ellie for a visit anytime soon, but they were both hopeful that they were on the right path with her. What mattered the most is that Lena had gained a bit more of closure where her mother was concerned, and Lillian had promised her that her nor Lex would be sending anyone else to kill her. If there was another attack on her to let her know and she would take care of it. It was kind of sweet, Alex figured.

At the knock on the door Alex headed toward it and opened the door.

“Aunt Al.” Sadie threw her arms around Alex’s legs. “Up please.”

Alex chuckled and swung Sadie into her arms while Cat, Kara, and Carter walked in.

“Oh, cookies.” Kara raced across the room.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know they were here,” Alex said.

“You know her to well, Alex.” Cat squeezed her arm then went to join the rest in the kitchen.

“Where’s baby?” Sadie cupped Alex’s cheeks.

Alex peeked her lips. “Aunt Lena’s changing her.

“Can I hold?”

“You bet, but how about a cookie first.”

Sadie scrunched her nose up. “No.”

“Oh.” Alex looked from Cat to Kara.

“It’s new,” was all Kara said with a horrified look on her face. Wow. First donuts, now cookies.

Alex carried her to the couch and sat down and when Lena walked back in motioned her over. From their first meeting Sadie had been enamored with Ellie and it was the cutest thing Alex had ever saw. Sadie was gently with her and loved to hold and kiss her. Alex had a feeling they would be good friends growing up, even with the two-year difference between them.

“Hi, Aunt Lena.”

“Don’t you look pretty.”

Sadie beamed and smoothed out her sweater, which depicted penguin’s sledding. “Penguins.”

“They’re almost as cute as you,” Lena said, sitting down and placing Ellie in Sadie’s arms. “Remember her head.”

“I know.”

By this time, Kara had come over and was taking who knew how many photos with her phone. “Peach, you’re doing so good. You’re such a good cousin.”

“Thanks, mama.”

Kara clutched her hands to her chest. “She’s getting so big.”

“That’s a good thing,” Cat said, slipping her arm around Kara’s waist. “She is getting big.”

“We just got her, Cat.”

“Kara, it’s our job to raise her and make sure she’s the best that she can be and that’s exactly what we’re doing. I’m sad we missed her first two years as well, but she’s here now.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Alex had watched the whole exchanged and knew without a doubt that after Clark and Lois got done with the matrix or if they got one built before that, that Kara and Cat were going to have another baby. Things really were changing.

“So, when are you leaving?” Carter asked.

“We need to leave soon.” Lena kissed both Sadie and Ellie. “It only takes fifteen minutes to get there but there’s a lot we need to discuss.”

Kara groaned. “Why won’t you tell us where we’re going? That’s so not fair.”

“Buck up, Kara.” Alex lifted Ellie out of Sadie’s arms when she wanted down. “It’s part of your Christmas present. You can wait a bit longer.”

“Is it big?” Kara asked.

“We’re so not playing this game.” Alex handed Ellie over when Cat asked for her and Alex took up the spot beside Kara. “You look like you’ve been hit with a love gun. It’s disgusting.”

“Like you have room to talk.” Kara slapped Alex’s arm. “Your Majesty,” Kara mocked.

“Shut up.”

“We’re both suckers in love, Alex and that’s okay. We both deserve this. You finally have the family you’ve always wanted. You and Lena work well together. You may not have the wife yet, but you have a kid.”

“We are doing things out of order, but considering it’s us, and our lives never run according to plan, I think we’re doing all right.”

“Are you kidding, we’re doing more than all right.”

“Ready?” Lena slipped her arms around Alex from behind and kissed her neck.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Kara bounced on her feet.

“Mom, are you sure you’re going to be all right with them both?” Alex asked.

“Actually,” Carter said. “I’m staying. If that’s okay, Eliza?”

“You don’t have to ask. Of course, it’s okay. I would like to get to know you more.”

“Good. Good. Okay.”

Alex caught Cat’s eye and knew why Carter was going to stay. Cat had talked with her the previous weekend about Carter asking to call Eliza grandma and Alex thought it was a good idea. She’d encouraged Cat to let Carter know he could ask.

Cat handed Ellie to Carter and accepted Kara’s hand up. “We’ll see you later, peanut.” Kara kissed her head. “And peach, be good for your brother and grandma.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Kara pulled Cat to the door. “Let’s go.”

Alex shook her head and took the bag her mom handed her of cookies and a thermos of what she assumed was coffee. “Let’s go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me get this straight,” Cat said, hands on her hips looking around the large bunker. “You want to turn this into Supergirl’s new headquarters, complete with a medical ward?”

“Yes.” Lena bit her lip.

Cat surveyed the large space and could easily envision what the finished product would look like. “And above that would be L-Corp space?”

“Yes, I’ve already gotten the boards approval to move several projects to this location. The warehouse space will be outfitted with L-Corps latest security measures, as will this space, but Alex has quite a few ideas to even enhance those.”

It was a fantastic idea and put her worry about Kara’s safety to ease. The thought had crossed her mind to create something like this for Kara, but she never knew where to start. Now she did. Kara had been quiet since they arrived, and Cat wasn’t sure what she was thinking. “Kara, are you, all right?”

Kara turned to all of them. “I…” She swept Lena into a hug. “Thank you. This means the world to me that you would do this.”

Cat walked over to Alex and slipped her arm through Alex’s. “I was worried we wouldn’t have some place for her to go if she got hurt.”

“Me and you both.” Alex guided her toward a bench on the far wall, then wiped it off before they both sat down. “I have so many ideas for the space and Lena and I have already designed the medical wing. Brainy has offered to help any way he can. He’s already given us quite a few designs for advanced medical technology on the promise that we don’t recreate it or give it to anyone. Things are going to be all right.”

“I hope so. Kara won’t say it but a part of her misses working with the DEO. She’s a helper by nature and I only want her to be happy. I don’t want her to look back on this time and regret her decisions.” Cat smiled, watching Kara and Lena walk the length of the building. “This place will be protected?”

“You bet. No one without clearance will be getting in here, I promise. I’m vetting everyone as we speak. A few I want to recruit from the DEO. People I trust, so we’ll see. I’m hoping Brainy will hop on board. And you don’t have to worry, she won’t regret this time.”

“Alex, come here,” Kara called from across the room.

“That’s my cue.” Alex stood and squeezed Lena’s arm when she passed by.

“I’ll help, of course,” Cat said, when Lena sat down beside her. “Monetary wise. Whatever you need, just let me know. I’m serious, Lena. Her safety is what matters. I’ve amassed so much over the years, it’s time I spend it on something important.”

“I feel the same way. She must have backup. I’ve already outfitted two vans with lead, so they can make delivery’s unhindered and I’ve almost got all the sensors made for the entire building and the perimeter. Only those that are vetted will be allowed here.”

“You’ve thought of everything.” Cat was glad, it was one thing to think it but quite another to follow through.”

“Not everything but we’re getting there.”

“How much is it going to cost to equip and run this super space?”

“Well.”

“Lena.”

“With the help of Brainy, I’m creating a concentrated power source that is a hundred times stronger than solar. The initial cost of that is around ten million, but it will save billions in electrical bills. Once we have that we won’t have to worry about any other power source.”

That was incredible and if it got in the wrong hands, Cat knew it would be a disaster, but she trusted Lena. “How many of those do we need?”

“To run this place, one, but I would like to outfit it with at least two, three would be ideal. Some of the equipment we’ll have stored here we do not need to get in the wrong hands. Cisco has already agreed to help us outfit the building with cloaking technology. So, to outsiders they will never see this bunker.”

“That’s amazing.” It was ingenious. Kara had told her about her friends on Earth-1 and Cat was glad they’d decided to help.

“We are also going to build the technology that we can use portals to travel to and from the bunker without driving here. We’re working with Sara and her team to make sure the technology won’t be detected by the DEO or any other alien race. And with the help of some of the technology at the Fortress of Solitude I think we’ll be all right.”

“How much do you need from me?” No price would ever be too much for Kara and by the sounds of it this place will be one of the most secure in the city. It was nice to know that they had a place to escape to if it was needed. Kara and her children’s safety were all that mattered to her.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“How much of your own money are you putting into it?”

“Right now, I’ve allocated twenty-five million.”

“I’ll match that.” It would be quite a chunk out of her bank account, but from the sell of Cat-Co alone, she was well off for several generations.

“Cat.”

Cat turned to Lena. “I’ll match it. Don’t give me that look. You need the money to get this place set up. Now you have it. Let’s join the others.” Cat had only made it halfway to Kara and Alex when she suddenly had an armful of Kryptonian. She slipped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Are you all right with everything?”

Kara pulled back. “This is amazing, Cat. We are going to be able to do so much here.” Kara fidgeted. “I’ve been worried about going to the DEO for medical help. I don’t trust them right now. Not with my life or anyone I love.”

“I didn’t know you were so worried.”

“It’s been on my mind since I handed over the contract. I love helping people, but worried about if I really needed help. I know you wouldn’t be allowed there and probably not Alex. I know Lena wouldn’t be. I wouldn’t have anyone I loved around me when I would need them the most. This.” Kara pointed around them. “This is a dream, and everyone is helping. Cisco and Sara, Barry. It’s great.” Kara swept Cat into her arms.

“We’re going to take good care of you. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” It was a promise Cat intended to keep. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Eve

**(Alex)**

Alex hummed and swayed as Ellie feel asleep in her arms. The National City night light, especially from this high up, was beautiful. Breathtaking even, but it was the woman in the reflection of the window that took her breath away. “Join us.”

“I don’t mind if I do.”

Tonight, Eliza was staying at Kara and Cat’s, so she could be there for Christmas morning. Alex didn’t blame her, but next year everyone had agreed to stay together. Ellie would be a little over one and Alex couldn’t wait to see her tear into her presents.

“It’s Christmas eve, Lena. Time has flown by.”

“I know.” Lena ran her fingers through the tuft of brown hair on Ellie’s head and her green eyes blinked open, but quickly closed. “I honestly never thought this is where I would be right now. I’m so happy.” She kissed Alex’s cheek. “I’m ready.”

It took a moment for Alex to comprehend what Lena had said then here eyes widened. “Really?” Now that Lena was ready, she wasn’t sure if she was.

“I am.” Lena moved to stand in front of Alex. “Look at me. I love you, Alex. It feels like I always have.” She cupped her cheeks. “I love you.”

Alex bit back her tears and swept Lena into her arms, mindful of Ellie sleeping. “I love you, too. So much. What we’ve created means so much to me. You and Ellie are everything to me.”

“Good. Now, why don’t we put our daughter to sleep and we have our own Christmas celebration.”

“I can get behind that.”

“I’m glad.”

Alex followed behind Lena and her heart was pounding when, after they’d put Ellie in her crib, Lena took her hand and led her back to their bedroom.

“We don’t have to do anything?”

As nervous as Lena looked, Alex knew she was just as nervous. She took a few steps forward and invaded Lena’s personal space and walked her back to the bed. “I’m nervous, but I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” She cupped Lena’s face, then kissed her and moaned with the swipe of Lena’s tongue.

Alex slipped both arms around her and lifted her up, lips still connected and laid her back on the bed. She pulled back and grinned when Lena moved back until she was laying by the headboard. Alex didn’t hesitate to crawl to her when Lena crocked her finger. “Yes, Majesty.”

“Damn, you are so sexy.”

Alex shivered when Lena slipped her hands underneath her tank top then scrapped her fingernails down her back.

“Like that, do you?”

Instead of talking, Alex sat back, grasped her tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her upper body naked.

Lena ran her hands up Alex’s chest and ran her fingertips over her nipples. “Like that too.”

Alex grabbed her hands and kissed each of the palms. “We’re really doing this, huh?” It still felt so surreal. Before she could react, Lena had raised up and flipped them over. Alex grabbed her hips when Lena straddled her.

“No more talking. Ellie could wake up any minute and I want to enjoy every inch of you.” She traced her finger down Alex’s chest. “Agree?”

Alex nodded and knew that tonight Christmas was going to come early for her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kara)**

Kara laid on her back with Sadie curled up beside her staring up at the Christmas tree lights. “Peach, you need to get to bed.”

“No.”

They’d been laying there for almost an hour. Sadie should have been in bed an hour ago, but she was too excited for Santa. Kara wasn’t sure what to do. Carter was already fast asleep after a long day of planned activities for all of them, as was Eliza. Cat was asleep on the couch, where she’d fallen asleep around thirty minutes ago.

Kara almost couldn’t believe this was her life now. Having Cat and Carter was a dream, but Sadie, was her little miracle. She thanked Rao everyday for her blessings. Earlier she’d video chatted with her mom and Alura had meet Sadie for the first time. It was nice, but Kara couldn’t wait until they all visited. Showing her family her home world was a gift, but right now she had other worries.

“Peach, Santa won’t come if you’re not asleep.”

“How come?”

“That’s the rules. He doesn’t deliver presents until all kids are fast asleep. Carter’s already asleep. You want Santa to come, don’t you?”

“Yes, but.”

“No buts.” Kara sat up and pulled Sadie into her arms. “Mommy’s already read you a story.” Kara kept her eyes on Sadie even when she heard Cat groan and got up.

“Mommy.” Sadie held her hands up and Kara let Cat take her. Kara stood up as well.

“Sadie, you need to go to bed,” Cat said.

“Mommy,” Sadie whined and rested her head on Cat’s neck.

“Sweetie, how about sleeping with me and mama tonight.” Cat sent Kara an apologetic look, but Kara understood.

“Yep, you can sleep with us.”

“Really?”

“You bet.” Kara tubbed her back. Cat had promised to have some playtime of their own tonight, but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, was time for Sadie. It was her first Christmas with them after all. “Why don’t you two get to bed and I’ll lock up.”

“You’re too good to us,” Cat said.

“Not true.” Kara watched until they were out of sight then locked up. She stood by the Christmas tree and fingered the ornament Cat had surprised her with that morning. Since Sadie was crazy about penguins that’s what Cat had picked up. A family of four penguins was sledding and each of their names was painted beneath each penguin. There first family ornament. It made her heart swell with pride and she knew what she had to do.

It may be too soon, but Cat was hers and she’d be damned if she didn’t let the rest of the world know as well. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the completed bracelet. It was beautiful, and the stones danced in the lights of the tree.

“Kara.”

Kara made a fist around the bracelet then turned to Cat. A smile made its way onto her lips. Cat had been adamant she wouldn’t be wearing matching pajamas but had given up when everyone had ganged up on her. Per Sadie, they were wearing penguin pajamas. Cat looked cute.

“Come here.”

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to be deep.”

“Sadie?”

“Asleep as soon as her head hit my pillow.” Cat placed her hands on Kara’s chest. “What’s on your mind?”

“You.” Kara shook her head. “You’re always on my mind. Even before you left there was a part of me that you always held.” She swallowed hard, the feel of the bracelet searing in her hand. Kara leaned down and rested their foreheads together. “You are my yellow sun.”

“Kara.”

The emotion in Cat’s voice was enough to spur Kara into motion. She took a step back and took a deep breath before uncurling her hand and holding up the bracelet. “You are my yellow sun. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

Cat’s eyes widened, then she chuckled and held up her hand. “Wait right here.”

Kara had never been more scared in her life. Was that a no? Before she could overthink things, Cat was back and holding a small black box. Rao.

“Kara, you’ve made me so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been before. If I’m your yellow sun, then you’re the air I breath.” Cat opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

Kara nodded and allowed Cat to slip the ring on her finger. With shaky hands she slipped the bracelet onto Cat’s wrist before sweeping her up and swinging her around. “We’re getting married.”

“We are.” Cat laughed, and it was the best sound Kara had ever heard. “I love you.”

“Rao, and I’m so glad you do.” Kara captured Cat’s lips and poured all her emotions into it. “Merry Christmas to me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Lena)**

Lena stretched and slipped out from underneath Alex’s arm, slid out of bed and grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be one of Alex’s DEO shirts, putting it on and a pair of shorts before heading toward Ellie’s nursery.

She scooped her baby girl up and fixed her a bottle then settled into the rocking chair in front of the Christmas tree.

Being with Alex had been incredible. She’d enjoyed every minute of exploring Alex’s body. Learning what made her sigh, what made her squirm, and especially what made her moan. She’d never felt so loved before. Alex had been fun, but so patient with her. Always asking If she was all right and what she enjoyed.

“Your mama is so loving, Ellie. We are so lucky to have her. So, so lucky.” Ellie grunted which Lena took as agreement. When she’d first saw Ellie in that incubator, she’d been so scared and even more so when she’d learned she was hers.

At almost three months old, she wasn’t scared anymore. At least not about being a good mother. Other things scared her. Ellie getting hurt, or the first time she got her heart broken. Whether or not she was happy. She didn’t remember much about her birth mother or their time together, but she remembers feeling loved. She always felt loved and no matter how much she messed up she would always make sure Ellie knew how much she was loved.

“I love you, peanut.” The nickname had stuck after Kara had christened her with it.

She turned her head when movement caught her attention. Alex stood at the bedroom door naked and Lena took a moment to take it all in.

“Something you like, Luthor?”

“Everything I like.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower, then I’ll take over and you can grab one.”

“Okay. I’m so in love with you.” She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to say it but now that she had, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to stop.

“As I am with you.”

Lena turned back to Ellie and burped her when she was finished. “Yes, Ellie, we are so very lucky.”

Ten minutes later, Alex walked out of the bedroom, dressed in the Christmas tree pajamas Kara had insisted they buy as a family. It was a nice tradition they would be continuing.

“You don’t have to take a shower. Why don’t you enjoy a nice bath and I’ll sit with this one? She looks like she could be up for a while yet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lena, you deserve to be pampered. This is something I can do for you.” She ran her finger down Lena’s cheek. “Go, I’ve got this.”

Lena stood and handed Ellie over. “Do you ever think about what might have been if Ellie and Sadie didn’t happen?”

“Honestly, I try not to. I’m not sure we would have been here, together, and that scares me more than anything. Trust me, this isn’t a dream. I pinch myself every day to make sure.” She pulled Lena into her arms. “We are going to make it.”

“I know. For the first time in a long time I’m sure about two things in my life. You and Ellie.” She kissed Alex’s neck. “You smell good.”

“Lena,” Alex called out when she was at the bathroom door. “You are the answer to all my dreams.”

“You are the answer to the dreams I didn’t even know I had.” Yes, this was the best Christmas she’d ever had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cat)**

Cat laid still when Kara shifted in her sleep and waited a moment for her to settle down. When she had, Cat lifted her wrist and admired the bracelet. Kara had told her all about the stones and even though the Kryptonite scared her, Kara assured her it was safe.

She had promised to get Kara a bracelet and Kara had promised to get her a ring. They knew they didn’t have to, but both of their minds were made up. Cat knew what it meant for Kara to give her such a gift. Early on in their relationship, Kara had explained that Kryptonians married for life. For Kara to have chosen her over everyone else was not something she would ever take for granted.

She knew Kara would outlive her, but Cat would spend the rest of her life making sure Kara knew just how much she was loved.

With two failed marriages, Cat had vowed to never go down that road again, but Kara was a different entity, entirely. The one person Cat never thought she could have, was snuggling up to her and had asked to marry her and their almost three-year-old daughter snuggled up to her.

There were a lot of times in Cat’s life that she was in awe of certain things. Her kids, her accomplishments, Cat-Co, but nothing compared to the life she was living at the moment. Tomorrow she was going to celebrate Christmas with her son, daughter, and fiancée. It really was an amazing reality.

“Mommy,” A quiet voice said.

Cat opened her eyes to come face to face with a wide-awake Sadie. “Darling.” She should have known Sadie wouldn’t be asleep the entire night.

Sadie scooted even closer to her. “Santa come?”

Cat pulled Sadie into her arms and was filled with love when Sadie kissed her cheek. “Not yet. Santa only comes for those that are asleep.”

“I was.”

Her earnest little face was all most too much for Cat to take. Her crinkle was all Kara. “For more than an hour.”

“Why?”

“Those are the rules.”

“Why?”

“Sadie, I don’t make the rules, Santa does.” Cat waited while her mind processed everything. It was such an honor to be able to raise her with Kara. She almost gave up when Sadie started to pout but held her ground. “Peach, if you go to sleep morning will come so fast. I promise.”

“Pinky.”

“Pinky.” Cat held out her hand for Sadie. Kara had taught her this a few weeks ago and Sadie had taken it to heart. “Now, let’s be quiet so we don’t wake Mama.”

“Okay.” After a beat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

“Keep the monsters away?”

“I already sprayed the go away monster spray. We’re good.” It was something she’d made up when Carter was little and had made a few bottles up a few days ago when Sadie couldn’t fall asleep. She kept a bottle in every room of the house. Just in case.

“Okay.”

Cat knew Kara was awake but was glad she let her have this moment with Sadie. Tomorrow was going to be hectic enough Cat relished these quiet moments more than anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas dawned bright and early in the Luthor-Danvers household. They may not have had a three-year-old running around wanting to open presents, but Ellie made it known that she needed a diaper change and was hungry early in the day.

That had been two hours ago, and Alex was content to sit on the couch with Ellie in one arm and a cup of coffee in her other hand. She’d decided to let Lena sleep as long as she wanted to. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet and they’d had an eventful night.

It was a beautiful morning. An almost perfect Christmas morning. The only thing that would have made this better was snow.

Kara and her gang weren’t set to arrive until lunch time when everyone agreed to have a simple Christmas dinner. They’d all voted and decided on homemade pizzas for dinner and after that a night of board games. Just a fun and relaxing day sounded amazing to everyone.

Kara had already sent plenty of videos and pictures of Sadie and though Alex was a tiny bit sad she wasn’t with them, she wouldn’t trade this time with Ellie for anything.

Alex sat her empty cup on the coffee table and settled Ellie on her legs. She was getting so big. It was almost hard to believe she was almost three months old. She picked up her stuffy and bopped Ellie on the nose.

Just the privilege of being Ellie’s mom was blowing her away. They had all talked and wasn’t sure if they were going to tell the girls about their families. In a way she wanted to, because they’d sacrificed everything to make sure the kids had a chance to live, and in a way she didn’t. She only hoped whatever decision they made, Ellie wouldn’t resent them for it.

When the timer in the kitchen went off, Alex placed Ellie in her bassinet and hurried into the kitchen and pulled the casserole out. “Ellie, I think we have a winner here.” A grunt was her response. “Don’t worry, in no time you’ll be able to eat some.”

“Don’t say that.”

Alex whirled around to the sight of Lena holding Ellie. “We were going to surprise you.”

“The fact that you cooked something without setting off the fire alarm is surprise enough.”

“Oh, look, Ellie, we have a joker in our midst.”

“What time are they supposed to be here?” Lena asked after her morning kiss from Alex.

“Around eleven.”

“Good. That gives us some more time together. Merry Christmas Alex.”

“Merry Christmas.” Alex grinned. “First breakfast, then presents.”

“Sounds good to me. Since you were going to bring me breakfast in bed, Ellie and I will sit at the table while you serve us.”

“Your wish is my command.”

After eating, they sat down by the tree and opened Ellie’s presents. Her pile was small, but she liked the new stuffed dog they’d gotten her the most. Alex hoped in the future they could add a pet to their family. She’d have to talk with Lena about it. Maybe when they got a house.

Her and Lena had already agreed to a price limit for their gifts for each other. They’d capped it at two hundred dollars. This was their first Christmas together, and they wanted to keep it simple.

“I hope you like it.” Lena handed her a brightly wrapped package, roughly the size of a shoe box.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Alex tore into the paper and opened the box, staring down at the contents. A Polaroid camera and a ton of film.

“I know how much you love taking pictures of Ellie with your phone, but I thought you might enjoy this as well. We can get an album, so you can put the pictures in. It’s ready to go.”

This was one of the most thoughtful gifts she’d ever gotten. Alex lifted the camera out and took a picture of Lena and Ellie. “I love it.” She kissed Lena. “I really do. This is awesome.” She never thought about getting one for herself, but now that she had one, she knew she’d use it all the time.

“You sure?”

“Lena, yes, I’m sure. This is great and I’m sure Ellie will love taking pictures when she gets older.” Alex set her camera down and grabbed a medium sized box. She set it in front of Lena then took Ellie into her arms. “Let’s watch Mommy open her gift.” Alex was nervous. At the time it felt like a good idea, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Lena opened the box then looked down at the contents. She lifted around a dozen envelops out and a stack of coupon sized paper stapled together. At the look on her face, Alex went on to explain.

“Okay. I wanted to get you something that you could use and at the same time I wanted you to know how much I love you. The Open When envelopes are for whenever you need them. When you feel sad or need to know how much I love you.” Alex pulled a random envelope out. “Or when it’s raining.” She shrugged and took the coupons from Lena’s hand. “These are for different things. You can cash them in. Let’s see.” She flipped through the twenty-page booklet. “A massage, breakfast in bed, a tech-free night, ice cream date.” Lena still hadn’t said anything, and Alex was afraid to look at her. “I know it’s silly.”

“No.” Lena sniffed, and Alex’s head shot up.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Lena cupped her face and kissed her. “I love you and this is the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me.” She wiped her eyes and accepted the Kleenex from Alex. “What’s the other stuff in the box?”

“Oh, it goes along with some of the coupons. Massage oil, bath salts, stuff like that.”

Lena took the coupons from Alex and started to flip through them. “Oh my.” She held up the try something new coupon and Alex laughed.

“Now, don’t get naughty. That can be used for anything.”

“So, not naughty?”

Alex chuckled. “Oh, it can be naughty.”

“You are full of surprises Alex Danvers.” Lena slipped her arms around Alex’s neck. “It’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Three hours later, Alex opened the door and helped Kara with the bags of gifts she was holding, while Sadie ran past her. “Did you bring all the gifts?’

“Of course not.” Kara wiped the hair out of her eyes and Alex’s eyes widened and set the bags down before grabbing Kara’s hand.

“Oh my god.” She pulled Kara into a crushing hug. The ring was beautiful. She hoped Lena wouldn’t be expecting something so expensive. “When?” She pulled back, then pulled Cat into a hug as well.

“Last night. I gave Cat her bracelet and she gave me a ring.” Kara was beaming.

“I’m so happy for you two.” And she was. It just seemed like a Kara and Cat thing to do after only dating for a few months. She guessed in a way they’d been together a lot longer than that.

“If I do say so myself, Alex, you’re glowing.” Cat kissed her on the cheek then joined Lena and Eliza on the couch.

She couldn’t help the blush that raced up her cheeks.

“Alex, I’m so happy for you. Looks like we both got our Christmas wishes.”

“I am so happy, Kara and wow, I didn’t expect you to ask so soon.”

“I wasn’t but the moment was right. I just knew, you know. It was right.”

“I do know.”

“Mama, Aunt Al, presents,” Sadie called out.

“And we have been summoned,” Kara said, walking over to her family, picking Sadie up and tossing her in the air.

The penthouse was filled with love, laughter, and family. A perfect Christmas day. “Let’s get this party started.”


	18. Epilogue (Robot wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have kept writing for this one but had to find a stopping point for the exchange.   
> I would consider writing a part two if anyone was interested.

Alex stood back with Cat and Carter and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Even with as much work as her and Carter had put into their robots, there’s had quickly been taken out. Now, Lena and Kara were in a heated staring match as, Mark and Sherry, two of L-Corps R and D people, continued to examine the robots.

“You’re going down, Lee.”

“You wish.” Lena waved off her words. “I’m superior to you.”

Kara laughed. “My giraffe opened a portal to escape your attack.”

“It only portal jumped a foot. Mine breathed fire and threw grenades.”

“Mine used it’s head as a battering ram.”

“Your robot is ugly,” Lena spat out.

Kara sucked in a breath. “Gerald is beautiful. Yours looks like a blob.”

“A blob that can turn into a sphere and run yours over.”

Alex thought she should intervene but Mark, head of R and D, beat her to it.

“All right ladies, here’s your controllers back,” Mark said, then quickly took a step back. Alex didn’t blame him. A smart person knew to pick their battles.

The battle had been fierce, but Alex feared, Kara had the advantage with that portal jumping. Where the hell had she figured that out? And she had a feeling Lena knew it too. The joy in her eyes at seeing it quickly diminished when she realized Kara had outwitted her.

“So?” Lena and Kara both turned to them and even though Alex couldn’t see their faces she could just imagine the looks they were giving poor Mark. He probably wouldn’t be judging their robot competition next year.

“Should we intervene?” Cat whispered in her ear.

“Nope.” This was too fun.

“Well,” Mark started. “They were both impressive, but to us.” He pointed at Sherry then himself, “We feel one robot had the clear advantage.”

“Get on with it.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “So, Lena can start having her loser party.”

“Loser. You have got to be kidding me, Kara. I’m a genius. My robot is a fine specimen.”

“I just call it like I see it.”

Alex and Cat both took a step forward but stopped at Marks next words.

“It is a fine specimen.”

Alex watched Kara deflate.

“But, we.” He cleared his throat.

“What he’s trying to say,” Sherry cut in, “Is that while your robot is a fine specimen, with all due respect, ma’am, Gerald portal jumped. That was awesome. For the first annual Grant-Danvers-Luthor robot competition.” Sherry raised the first-place medal in her hand then approached Kara. “Kara is the winner.” She placed the medal around Kara’s neck, then her and Mark quickly fled the room.

“Gerald for the win.” Kara did a weird little victory dance and even though Alex could tell Lena was upset at losing she laughed along with everyone else. “Don’t worry, Lee, you can look forward to losing next year too.”

Alex hung her head at Kara’s smack talking.

“Kara, darling,” Cat said. “Let’s not let winning go to your head.”

“Moms right, Kara. After all Alex and I both lost first.”

“I’m sorry you lost Carter but at least you didn’t come in dead last.” She glanced at Alex. “You two losers can drown in your sorrow together.”

“Hey, we have a newborn at home, Kara. Watch your step.” Alex tried to keep a stern face but lost. “Fine, enjoy your winning.”

“I will.”

“Here.” Cat held out the container that held all their choices if they won. They decided the best bet was to go with color coordinated paper. Kara’s was pink.

Kara bit her lip then stuck her hand in and pulled out a piece, then handed it to Cat.

Alex slipped her arm around Lena’s waist and waited. No one had talked about what they wanted if they won.

“Kara?” Cat questioned.

Kara sat the container down and took both of Cat’s hands. “I have everything I need, Cat, but sometimes I just want some one on one time with you. I love our kids but miss just being with you. So, I’ll provide the airfare.” She made a shimmy motion with her hand. “If you provide the dinner. We can go anywhere. All I want is a night with you.”

Cat smiled. “That is something I can do.”

Alex rolled her eyes. Of course, Kara would only ask for time with Cat. She felt a bit bad she didn’t think of something so cheesy.

“Don’t worry,” Lena said. “Kara is the only one that didn’t ask for something materialistic. I can almost guarantee it. I won’t think any less of you if you don’t of me?”

“Deal.” That’s what she loved about Lena. They just clicked.

“So, lunch?” Carter asked.

“Yes. You two grab your robot’s and we can get out of here.” This had been the best four months of her life and Alex had a feeling the new year was going to be even better. She took Lena’s hand and led her out of the room. “Ready for this?”

“With you, I’m ready for anything.”


End file.
